Gótica-La Muerte y los 7 Regentes
by Ddai
Summary: Una noche, después de un enfrentamiento Brutal entre Red Hood y el Joker, Batman decide poner al joven en Arkham. Gótica, el espíritu de la ciudad no está feliz por ello y amenaza a Bruce para que devuelva al chico su libertad o se atendrá a las consecuencias. La Muerte anda vagando por la ciudad con una corona conocida, listo para llevarse a alguien más. Slash DickJay Rated T
1. Chapter 1

75

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de DC y sus respectivos autores intelectuales.

Una noche, después de un enfrentamiento Brutal entre Red Hood y el Joker, Batman decide poner al joven en Arkham. Gótica, el espíritu de la ciudad no está feliz por ello y amenaza a Bruce para que devuelva al chico su libertad o se atendrá a las consecuencias. La Muerte anda vagando por la ciudad con una corona conocida, listo para llevarse a alguien más. Ni Gótica ni Bruce lo piensan permitir. Y entre tantos secretos Dick entiende que amar a Jason, como comienza a hacerlo, no es un error a pesar de que el segundo hijo del murciélago no parece interesarse ya en nada a su alrededor. DickJay. Rated T+

Les advierto ahora que es un poco diferente de lo que acostumbro a escribir y, por adelantado, a quien espere lemon, lo siento, no lo habrá en este fic, el cual está terminado y tendrá 32 capítulos en total, dividido en 8 partes para su publicación..

* * *

Gótica  
La Muerte y los 7 Regentes

I

Sombras de una captura

Había tomado varios días de persecución, una pelea intensa y bastantes gritos mezclados con los golpes. No se esperaría menos, después de todo Batman había enseñado bien a ese joven años atrás, aunque después él había entrenado con otros maestros. ¿Por qué motivo había sucedido todo eso? Porque, en un ataque de rabia, Jason había perseguido al Joker, quien se había escapado una vez más y casi lo había matado a golpes, pero esa no era la peor parte, ni siquiera de lejos.

Jason había matado a varios de los secuaces del Joker un par de días atrás, provocando la ira de Bruce. Los gritos y los reproches no se hicieron esperar. Casi habían muerto al caer por uno de los altísimos edificios de la ciudad, pero eso no los detuvo, sólo pareció alentarlos a combatir más, más salvajes, más violentos, más _hirientes_. No importaba si Bruce se arrepentiría semanas después, en ese momento justo dejó que ese muchacho sacara lo peor de él.

De cerca los miraba una hermosa mujer de edad incierta, ella era mayor, elegante y oscura, parecía una mujer madura que se veía bastante joven para su edad, vestida completamente de negro, como si fuera viuda, con el cabello largo cayendo suelto, su mirada distante trataba de evadir a esos dos hombres peleando, sin lograrlo de verdad. Ella los amaba, de una manera que ninguna otra persona podría. Ya había perdido a uno de ellos una vez, no quería que algo así volviera a pasar, por desgracia lo que había pensado que podría funcionar era también muy arriesgado, pero no tenía opción, lo único que podía hacer era darle a elegir a ese joven y esperar.

Bruce había logrado esposar a su joven ex pupilo, dejándolo hincado en el suelo, tratando aún de recuperar el aliento. Había terminado con él, ahora lo llevaría a Arkham, de nuevo, para que pasara ahí el tiempo que la ley dictara o hasta que se rehabilitara, aunque estaba consiente que Jason podría pasar toda la eternidad encerrado antes que cambiar su forma de pensar.

Ella apareció frente a ellos, hablando despacio, preguntándole a Batman lo que haría con el muchacho. Lo que él le había dicho no le deba gusto para nada.

—¿ _Por qué tienes que llevártelo_?— ella preguntó repentinamente, enojada con el murciélago, sin embargo no hizo nada por tratar de liberar al menor de los dos.

—Tenemos reglas y tenemos que cumplirlas— él se oía bastante cansado, enojado, _decepcionado._

— _Él no es el único que las rompe, no es la primera vez. ¿Por qué tienes que llevártelo?—_ ella no tenía que aclarar que con eso se refería a Damian, el hijo menor de Bruce. El joven capturado sólo se le quedó mirando mientras ella hablaba, manteniendo los labios apretados en una línea tensa. Por supuesto su pregunta fue respondida con el silencio — _Esto es porque no se trata de Richard ¿Verdad?_ —ella preguntó, mirando al caballero oscuro directamente, como si el otro varón no estuviera presente.

—Él nunca hubiera roto _esa regla_ — dijo Batman entre dientes, conteniendo su furia y frustración, ella siempre aparecía en los momentos más inconvenientes —Esto no se trata de él, es solo sobre Red Hood— aclaró, para tratar de evitar los reclamos que el segundo ex Robin seguramente ya tenía en la punta de la lengua.

— _No, siempre me preguntado si es verdad, Bruce—_ ella usaba sus nombres a la ligera porque estaba segura de que ni aunque hubieran mil personas más en ese tejado podrían oírla — _Si Jason tiene razón sobre ti, sobre ustedes_ — le dio una mirada al muchacho, quien parecía estar reteniendo la humedad de sus ojos, dejando que la tristeza fuera evidente desde lo lejos, pidiéndole con sus irises verdosos que no lo dijera en voz alta, no en su presencia cuando menos, pero ella deliberadamente decidió no hacer caso a su súplica — _Si alguna vez él te importó, pero puedo verlo claramente, con solo mirarte ahora, él no representa ninguna otra cosa que no sea decepción ¿No es verdad?—_ y ella imprimió un veneno mortal en cada una de sus palabras — _No te gusta lo que vez en él, desde el principio, cuando lo viste en el callejón, lo único que notaste era el peligro y su potencial para causar el "mal", desde tu perspectiva. Por eso lo tomaste, porque pensante que si lo cambiabas en ese momento podrías darle un uso mejor ¿Me equivoco?_ — un silencio sepulcral y la mirada penetrante de Bruce fueron la única respuesta que recibió — _Por eso lo abandonaste cuando estaban más lejos de mí, dejándolo…_ — pero no terminó lo que quería decir, porque sabía que había dicho suficiente.

Ella se acercó un par de pasos hacia ellos, mirando la mayor con un dejo de tristeza, así como el cielo nublado de ese día en sus ojos oscuros se veía llegar una tormenta. Ella estaba tan resentida, tan decepcionada, pero pronto Bruce recordaría que ofenderla de esa manera no era algo que debía de hacer a la ligera.

— _Nunca debí dejar que te lo llevaras, me lo arrebataron una vez hace pocos años y ahora tratas de alejarlo de mi de nuevo_ — fue un murmullo que apenas se logró entender, pero ninguna de sus acciones lo harían cambiar de parecer. Entonces se inclinó ligeramente, para hablarle al muchacho — _Yo no me olvidaré ti, Jason—_ ella acarició su mejilla con suavidad, mirando al joven bajar la cabeza, aceptando su sentencia en silencio — _No pude hacer nada aquella vez, porque estabas lejos de mis brazos, pero ahora es diferente, no olvides mis palabras, mi_ _ **Caballero**_ _, te estaré mirando desde las sombras_ — ella bajó la voz tanto que incluso para Jason, que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella fue difícil escucharle — _Si te lo pido hoy, ahora, ¿Me lo entregarás?_ — y el muchacho asintió una sola vez, con fuerza, dando su consentimiento. Entonces se levantó, dándoles la espalda a los dos, llevándose consigo algo que no pensaba devolver, algo que ni el propio Batman notaría, que faltaba, en muchos días.

Ella desapareció, dejando sus promesas hacer eco en la mente de su joven guerrero, más tarde o más temprano ella volvería a él, para preguntarle por última vez lo que él quería escoger.

II

El Rey de Gótica

Bruce Wayne estaba llegando a su enorme mansión después de un largo día de trabajo en sus empresas, odiaba los días como esos, llenos de gente y reuniones inútiles, tanta palabrería sin sentido y ningún avance real en los proyectos importantes, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento.

Había pasado un par de meses desde que "Red Hood", buscado asesino y criminal, estaba encerrado en Arkham. Nadie sabía su verdadero nombre, todos sus datos y archivos fueron llenados con su nombre de vigilante, primero porque así lo mantendría a salvo de otras personas peligrosas y, segundo, porque oficialmente Jason Todd estaba muerto, regresarlo "a la vida" legalmente traería consecuencias peligrosas para todos ellos, Bruce no necesitaba meter en más líos a sus chicos.

Dos meses no eran mucho tiempo en realidad, que no hubiese sabido nada de su segundo Robin no quería decir nada, tal vez solo significaba que las cosas iban bien, al menos tan bien como se pudiese esperar… Al demonio con eso, él sabía que las cosas nunca iban "bien" para su familia, desde que era un niño lo sabía perfectamente, eso y que Jason y el "silencio" nunca habían sido una buena combinación.

Alfred había tratado de calmarlo esa mañana, alegando que el Joven Jason siempre había sido bastante fuerte y ruidoso cuando estaba enojado, pero también quieto y callado cuando estaba _realmente_ furioso o avergonzado. Por supuesto su viejo amigo hubiera tenido éxito si tan solo no se hubiera visto tanto o más preocupado que él mismo.

Tim aún no sabía la verdad, agradecía que ese joven estuviera muy ocupado con su grupo en ese momento del otro lado del planeta, combatiendo una posible amenaza biológica, tendría que llamarlo para preguntar cómo iban las cosas si para la media noche no tenía noticias suyas, sólo para estar completamente seguro de que Tim estaba bien.

Dick, por otra parte, parecía estar de acuerdo en que Jason _necesitaba_ estar en Arkham, en dónde podrían darle la asistencia psicológica que necesitaba, pero estaba en desacuerdo con que eso fuera permanente, un mes debería ser suficiente, tres sería lo más que esperaría para ir a verle, lo había dejado muy claro, ya que era necesario que lo mantuvieran vigilado de cerca, un descuido y las cosas podrían joderse, a lo grande. Pero si había algo que mantenía nervioso sobre el tema en particular, a Nightwing, era la quietud y pasividad que Jason había mostrado al ser trasladado a Arkham, el segundo Robin nunca había sido muy bueno en obedecer órdenes ¿Por qué no se había resistido entonces? Batman no le contestó en ese momento y tampoco lo hizo después.

Bruce apretó el puente de su nariz, suprimiendo el cansancio y la preocupación, ahora tenía mucho que hacer, el crimen no descansa y justo tenía una entrega de armas que detener. Bajó a la cueva mientras armaba su plan, en realidad solo era afinar detalles, todo estaba planeando desde varios días atrás. Se puso su traje, casi había batido su propio record ese día, para salir a combatir el crimen y justo cuando estaba yendo a su computador la vio, a la mujer de cabellos negros, sentada en su silla como si le perteneciera.

—¿A qué debo el _placer_ de tu visita?— él habló en un tono formal aunque bastante irritado, de no ser porque sabía que molestarla traería más problemas a su vida no se tomaría la molestia de tratarla en esos momentos.

— _Fui a ver a mi joven muchacho, Bruce, no me gusta lo que veo_ — ella se levantó, sus movimientos eran suaves y fluidos, elegantes, era como si ella fuera una corriente agua, igual de bella y peligrosa.

—Él debe permanecer en dónde está, no puedo dejarlo salir si va a romper las reglas apenas tenga oportunidad— no era que a él le gustara la idea, ella debería saberlo, además de que él aún estaba muy enojado con ella —También debes recordar que no estaba _así_ porque lo encerrara, fueron tus palabras las que lo hirieron de esa manera— incluso a él le habían dolido como si ella se lo recriminara directamente.

— _Son tus reglas, no las mías, yo lo dejaría volar, completamente libre_ — ella frunció el ceño, mirándolo como si él la ofendiera con su sola presencia, era algo que casi nunca solía ocurrir — _Y no fueron mis palabras ¡Fue el hecho de que no las negaras! Eso fue lo que lo hirió ¡Eso y que lo encerraras como si fuera un lunático cualquiera!_ — pero así como inició su arrebato se calmó — _Lo quiero de vuelta Bruce_ — y ella parecía tan triste que las lágrimas contenidas no tardarían en rodar por sus mejillas.

—No— pero él parecía completamente ajeno a esa tristeza.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Es que en verdad él no te importa ni un poco?—_ si tan solo pudiera lo abofetearía de ida y vuelta hasta que se partiera la mano en esa fuerte mandíbula.

—No puedo pasar por alto que rompiera las reglas— era algo tan sencillo, ella no quería entenderlo, no es que no pudiera.

— _Son tus reglas, no las mías_ — ella insistió, sin dejar de mirarlo intensamente, no olvidando ni por un momento que él nunca contestó su pregunta, si tan solo pudiera leer el corazón de ese hombre, si tan solo pudiera tener una prueba para negar todo lo que antes había dicho frente a Jason.

—En tanto siga siendo el _**Rey**_ mis reglas serán respetadas— él estaba tentado a dar un paso y darle la espalda, pero no podía ser tan grosero, especialmente con ella, quien lo convirtió en el hombre que dictaba las ley.

—Sí, eres el _**Rey**_ , Bruce, pero no lo serás eternamente, cuando uno nuevo emerja esas reglas no valdrán nada— ella le recordó, las palabras que años atrás le dijera, cuando la corona fue puesta por primera vez en su cabeza.

—Me aseguraré de que el próximo sepa que deberá respetarlas y el que le siga también— él lo dijo con seguridad, aunque la pequeña sonrisa que ella puso al oír sus palabras lo mortificó, no importaba si ella no le creía, él sabría cómo asegurarse de cumplir esa declaración.

— _Aun no lo entiendes, Bruce, pero puede que con el tiempo lo hagas. No lo olvides, quiero a mi joven de vuelta_ — y con esas últimas palabras ella despareció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí para empezar.

Él respiró profundamente, tratando de no pensar en aquella vez en la que ella lo había nombrado Rey, _su_ _ **Rey**_ favorito _,_ el único que tomaría decisiones sobre ella, la ciudad. ¿Quién era ella para darle ese poder, ese derecho? Ella era Gótica, el alma de la ciudad, podría ser considerada como un fantasma o una deidad, un ángel oscuro o, incluso, un demonio benevolente. Él la había visto por primera vez cuando era un niño pequeño, tendría tres o cuatro años entonces, no lo recordaba muy bien; Ella se había acercado a él durante un festival, ofreciéndole una galleta glaseada, le había dicho su nombre y acarició su cabeza con ternura.

" _Pequeño mío, tú eres especial, no solo puedes verme, también puede sentir mi corazón latiendo ¿No es verdad? Hace tanto tiempo que no había sentido a un niño tan especial"_

Y después ella desapareció, reapareciendo en su vida mucho después, disculpándose por no haberlo ayudado cuando sus padres murieron, pero ella no tenía el poder para cambiar el pasado ni tocar a aquellos que no la podían ver. Entonces ella le ofreció convertirlo en su Rey.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hijo, Damian, quien parecía estar bajando en ese momento a la cueva, vestido completamente con su uniforme de Robin.

—¿Quién era esa mujer, padre?— el niño tenía el ceño fruncido, era una persona desconfiada por naturaleza y por su entrenamiento, ver a una mujer, que no fuera alguna de las Batgirl, en la cueva le era una cosa completamente fuera de la norma.

—Ella es Gótica, el espíritu de la ciudad— dijo como si eso por sí mismo explicara todo. No le dio tiempo a su hijo de cuestionar su respuesta, ellos tenían una entrega que interrumpir y malvivientes que atrapar.

Bruce no hizo mención en ese momento, pero el hecho de que Damian pudiera verla a ella significaba que su hijo también había sido escogido como un posible candidato a ser un próximo _Rey_ , aunque no era el único a decir verdad, Dick y Tim también tenían el don de verla; Dick podía leer en sus estados de ánimo con facilidad, Tim, en cambio tenía la cualidad de sentirla cuando estaba cerca, ella nunca había logrado sorprender a ese muchacho.

Damian, por su parte, parecía poder sentirla, no la había visto antes, pero Bruce había notado que su hijo se tensaba visiblemente cuando ella estaba cerca, podía oír el palpitar de su corazón, como lo hacía el propio Batman, lo sabía porque Gótica misma se lo había dicho.

" _Damian heredó tu sensibilidad, así como tu agudeza"_

Era la forma en la que lo había descrito, pero en esos momentos él no podía estar seguro si aquello era algo bueno, ya que los que podían verla, oírla o sentirla, eran propensos a la locura, a vivir una vida llena de desgracias. Una felicidad efímera marcada con lágrimas de sangre. No era lo que él quería para su hijo, para ninguno de ellos en realidad.

Pero, no era ningún secreto, ella tenía un favorito, entre esos chicos que había guiado hacia él, su preferido era Jason, Bruce entendía el por qué, él también _podía sentirlo_ , eso que ella creía que Bruce llamaba "maldad", eso que lo hacía temerario, dispuesto a no perder o a no retroceder ante un reto peligroso. No se trataba de confianza, no solo era desafiar la autoridad.

Jason había nacido con "una mala estrella", una marca en el alma, igual que Bruce. No se trataba de tener una vida de tragedias, Porque Tim y Dick no estaban muy atrás en ese departamento, tampoco era la preparación, como en el caso de Damian. No, la marca en el alma iba más allá de eso, era lo que convertía a un hombre en oscuridad, los hijos de la sombra, los que voluntariamente se alejaban de la luz y corrían al peligro, dispuestos a morir por ella, los que lo darían todo por Gótica.

Bruce lo sabía y por eso temía por su segundo hijo. Jason había nacido para convertirse en un _**Rey**_ de _ **Gótica**_ como él.

III

El Caballero de Gótica

Jason había pasado muchos días en ese lugar, él no llevaba la cuenta. No había ventanas al exterior y tenía un cristal blindado en la parte "frontal" de su celda, para que pudieran vigilarlo a cada segundo; su "cuarto" se hallaba en una de las áreas restringidas de Arkham, ya sea para su seguridad o para la de los demás, realmente no importaba mucho ahora.

Se había pasado cada día de su estancia ahí dándole la espalda al vidrio, con la cabeza hacia abajo, dejando que su cabello, cada día más largo, cubriera su rostro; se sentaba justo en frente de su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas en sus tobillos de manera descuidada. De todas sus comidas solo ingería dos o tres bocados de la que le tocaba a medio día, o al menos él creía que la repartían a esa hora, no sentía hambre y esos bocados los forzaba porque sabía que de lo contrario su condición decaería aún más.

¿Pero qué sentido tenía?

Él no era nada para _nadie_ , era solo un niño de la calle que había corrido con suerte, para más mal que bien tal vez, de ser acogido por el multimillonario favorito de la ciudad. Favorito en muchos sentidos en realidad. Él quizo ser como él, demonios, aún quería llegar a ser como él, ser reconocido, ni si quiera pedía ser amado, de ninguna manera en la que eso pudiera pasar, solo ser reconocido, tomado en cuenta por las cosas buenas, no solo por las malas. Pero a Batman, Bruce, eso no le importaba. _Ella_ había dicho en voz alta aquellas dudas que carcomían su alma. O lo que le quedara en su lugar.

¿Qué sentido tenía?

Ella había ido a verlo cada día, hablándole de lo que ocurría afuera algunas veces, otras sencillamente le hablaba de cosas banales y unas pocas más ella se quedaba en silencio, acompañándolo únicamente. No entendía por qué ella insistía en buscarlo, él le había dicho ya que no estaba interesado en obtener esa "fuerza" que ella le ofreció un poco antes. Él podía por sí mismo, con su propia fuerza, hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Ella temía por él, lo había dejado claro.

" _En esta ciudad no morirás otra vez, cuidaré de ti y no te dejaré partir"_

Le había prometido desde el primer día que volvió. Ella parecía muy afligida cuando él se marchó poco después, a planear su venganza contra el Joker. Cuando volvió de nuevo ella repitió esas mismas palabras, agregando unas pocas.

" _Vivirás tantos años como desees, hasta que estés satisfecho con la vida que has vivido… O estés cansado de respirar"_

Y vaya que justo ahora se sentía cansado. Muy cansado.

Ya era la hora de otra comida, pero él no miró el plato siquiera, no tenía hambre, últimamente no sentía nada que no fuera dolor o cansancio. ¿Dónde estaba su motivación? ¿Dónde estaba su fuerza de voluntad, su tenacidad? En otros momentos ya hubiera tratado de escapar, ya hubiera trazado un plan complejo, lleno de sub rutas para cada eventualidad, para librarse de esa celda, así tuviera que quemar ese maldito lugar. Pero no se sentía de ánimo para hacer nada de eso, era como si estuviera entumido, sumergido bajo el agua, sin poder pensar. Solo había dolor, por dentro y por fuera.

Quería llorar por días enteros sin detenerse, pero se sentía demasiado cansado como para intentarlo siquiera.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

Era por ella, estaba casi seguro de eso, ella debía de ser la responsable de que se sintiera así. Hacía unos días, tal vez el primero que él había llegado a Arkham o quizás hacía un par de semanas, realmente no estaba llevando la cuenta, ella había aparecido, casi llorando, murmurando algunas cosas que él no llegó a comprender del todo, extendiéndole su oferta una vez más, pero él la rechazó, si algún día se apoderaba del lugar de Batman, lo haría por sus propios medios, porque se lo mereciera, no porque se le ofreciera de forma "gratuita". Entonces ella había parecido ofendida por unos instantes, pero después se había puesto a llorar, diciendo que era culpa suya que su caballero se fuera a marchar.

No tenía sentido nada de lo que decía y él no iba a tratar de descifrarlo, no se sentía como para intentarlo.

Jason cerró los ojos, recordando ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que la vio? Al menos la que él pudiera recordar.

Oh sí, él tenía tal vez tres o cuatro años, estaba jugando debajo de la mesa, posiblemente sus padres discutían como cada, de eso no estaba seguro; De repente una mujer de cabello negro le habló.

" _Hola pequeño ¿Te diviertes aquí abajo?"_

Realmente no recordaba si eso le había dicho o no, pero es de lo que se acordaba. Se le apareció unas veces más, a lo largo de los años, algunas veces ella solo lo saludaba y otras más lo arrastraba a algún callejón, para ponerlo fuera del peligro según decía ella. Él recordaba una de vez muy significativa.

Ella había aparecido de pronto, como acostumbraba, sonriendo radiante, a pesar de su aura oscura parecía bastante brillante. Él estaba de su típico humor travieso, había robado varias cosas pero no se sentía conforme, necesitaba un poco más, no solo por la emoción, si quería ayudar al grupo de niños pequeños con el que se había topado tendría que robar un poco más. Ella se acercó a él, inclinándose para estar a la misma altura de sus ojos.

" _¿Si el día de hoy te pido tu corazón, me lo entregarás?_ "

—Si tú lo quieres puedes tomarlo— él dijo con una sonrisa de lado, ella siempre la misma cosa le había preguntado. No podía entender por qué, él apenas acababa de cumplir doce, no se le podía pedir que pudiera entender los caprichos de una mujer, pero no por ello estaba menos dispuesto a complacerla, sea cual sea la razón que la motivara a ella.

" _¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Si me llevo tu corazón nunca te lo devolveré, Jason. Será mío para siempre"_

—Te lo daré si de verdad lo quieres— él dijo con bastante seriedad, sabía que ella no estaba jugando —Si eso te hace feliz entonces llévatelo— no era la primera vez que se lo decía y ciertamente no sería la última.

" _Tan joven y tan osado. Esperaré un poco más. Por ahora tengo algo que decirte. He visto un automóvil increíble en el callejón que está a dos cuadras, tal vez puedas enseñarme que tan rápido puedes desmontarle las ruedas, que parecen bastante caras"_

En ese momento él no lo sabía, pero ella había preparado su emboscada, lo había guiado directamente en la dirección de Batman. Pero él no la odiaba por ello, porque aunque fueron pocos esos habían sido los años más felices de su vida; no importando ahora que para nadie Jason Todd haya sido lo suficientemente importante. Ella tenía razón, desde que supo que había otro Robin se preguntó si alguna vez fue amado por aquel hombre que lo adoptó.

Ahí, en su celda seguía siendo torturado por sus recuerdos. ¿Qué importancia tenía si había sido querido o no? Si algo había aprendido es que la suerte no estaba de su lado. Si quería algo tenía que arrebatarlo y cuando lo conseguía solo lo tenía por efímeros momentos porque más pronto que después su felicidad se iba a otras manos. Realmente se sentía tan cansado.

" _No te rindas aún, Jason"_

Ella había aparecido, acariciando su cabello como si fuera él un niño pequeño.

—Cuando salga de aquí voy a cambiarlo todo de nuevo— por supuesto no estaba aclarando a lo que se refería, tampoco a en qué momento eso sucedería, primero tendría que recuperar el ánimo de hacer las cosas o la rabia que lo impulsaba.

" _Tú no tienes que hacer nada para mí de nuevo, Jason, ya me has dado más de lo prometido. Ahora soy yo quien se siente en deuda contigo. Tú sólo espera, aunque no se te dé muy bien, que te compensaré cada obsequio que me has mandado"_

—Nunca he buscado una recompensa, no la quiero— él subió su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, esa mujer parecía tan determinada.

Ella sonrió suavemente, tratando de no dejarse llevar por esa mirada triste que el muchacho tenía. Si no conseguía que Bruce recapacitara entonces lo tendría que forzar, el camino ya estaba marcado ella tenía que hacer andar por ahí nada más.

Jason se quedó mirando la pared de su celda, si él buscara una compensación desde un principio se hubiera negado a su petición. ¿Es que ella tampoco lo entendía? Suspiró dolorosamente y sonrió, si eso era lo que le esperaba al estar convida entonces quizás debió de quedarse muerto.

Comenzaría a contar los días. Hoy no tenía motivación, pero esperaría que pasara un poco más, dos semanas sería suficiente, con o sin ganas él saldría de ese maldito lugar para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Esos criminales no se iban a detener por sí mismos y Batman tampoco lo haría, limpiar la ciudad era su deber, sus pensamientos poco importaban ahora, ya encontraría una razón por el camino; nadie iba a detenerlo si con un río de sangre probaba que Gótica seguía siendo lo más importante para él.

IV

El Ave de Medianoche

Dick Grayson no era un hombre tranquilo, eso no era ningún secreto, por ello es que cuando se quedaba quieto en un solo punto llamaba más atención que cuando se la pasaba dando vueltas por doquier, para su fortuna ninguno de los de su anterior equipo estaba ahí para mirarlo.

¿Y que esperaba, de todos modos, que estaba tan quieto que casi podía parecer una estatua en medio de la oscuridad? A una mujer…

Él no podía oír el "latido de su corazón", ni sentirla cuando iba o venía, jamás entendió como es que los demás podían. A cambio, tenía una cualidad que en las más de las veces le había valido una sonrisa, él podía leerla con facilidad, no pretendía que podía entenderla porque eso era imposible, pero sabía cuándo ella estaba triste o feliz, cuándo ella lloraba de rabia o dolor, incluso, cuando parecía estar especialmente cautivada por algo, o alguien; Gótica era tan complicada como las mujeres normales, más difícil de complacer aún, pero también era una mujer que podía perdonar con más facilidad.

La conoció por primera vez en el circo, pero ella no le habló, ni se le acercó. Esa hermosa viuda estaba mirando el acto de sus padres, tan absorta y embelesada que no parecía importarle que otras personas la empujaran al pasar. Ella había aplaudido al terminar con tanta fuerza que, por un instante, un joven Dick temió que se fuera a romper cada de dedo de sus manos. Ella también había gritado "Oh, como quisiera tener mi propio hombre pájaro" pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de ello. No fue hasta mucho después que él entendió la razón, en ese momento él habría jurado que ella era una mujer como todas las demás.

Él nunca supo que fue ella la que empujó a Bruce, aquel fatídico día, a ir al circo para ver ese acto de hombres voladores tan maravillosos.

Él la vio en la mansión muchas veces, hablando con ella, primero tímidamente y después como si hubieran sido amigos toda la vida. Un día, que él no recordaba particularmente, ella se acercó a él, sucedió después de patrullar con Batman, él estaba bastante cansado, necesitaba unas buenas horas de sueño y al día siguiente tendría examen, no se lo dijo a Bruce para evitar que le prohibiera salir.

Ella había sonreído dulcemente, inclinándose hasta la altura de sus ojos, Dick no era un niño ya pero tampoco era un adulto aún, su juventud florecía bellamente, desde ahora ella podía ver el atractivo hombre que pronto sería él. Quería hacerle la misma pregunta que al otro niño, solo para saber que le respondería el _ave_.

" _¿Si yo te lo pidiera ahora, me entregarías tu corazón, Richard?"_

—¿Ah?— él la miró un poco confundido, ella parecía sonriente, pero no estaba enamorada de él, estaba seguro —¿Para qué quieres mi corazón?— él sonrió, aunque no estaba avergonzado, pensaba que era otro de los juegos de la extraña Gótica —Eso sólo deberías de pedirlo si de verdad deseas el amor de la persona a quien se lo pides—

" _Tienes un corazón hermoso y lo quiero para mí, no pido mucho, ni si quiera que me ames, sólo entrégamelo y seré feliz"_

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso—él había dicho, ahora con una disculpa en su rostro —Sólo puedo dárselo a la chica que quiero que lo tenga, porque ella será importante para mí, la amaré más que a nadie en este mundo— tan joven y soñador, estaba dispuesto a darse a una sola persona aunque jugara, tal vez sin darse cuenta aún, a ser un playboy.

Ella nunca volvió a preguntarle, tal vez porque lo entendió o quizás porque su capricho por él se desvaneció. Ahora él estaba en lo alto de un edificio, esperando a que ella apareciera, no podía tener la certeza pero al menos mantenía la esperanza. Ella apareció antes de que una hora entera transcurriera, parecía tan infeliz que él se sentía obligado a hacerla sonreír, aunque no serviría para nada, lo que quería hablar con ella seguramente la deprimiría aún más.

—Siempre luces más hermosa cuando sonríes— pero un poco de coqueteo seguramente a ella no le dolería.

— _Me pareció que me esperabas ¿Necesitas algo?_ — ella no respondió a su flirteo, no se sentía de humor para tratar de hacer sonrojar a ese niño.

—Sí— él trato de no suspirar frustrado, ella era tan compleja como las demás mujeres que conocía —He escuchado una de tus "conversaciones" con B— realmente no había sido intencional, pero día a día las cosas se ponían peor, él tenía que hacer algo antes de que todo se saliera de control.

— _Eso ya no es una conversación, pero él no quiere acceder a cumplir una simple petición_ —

Nightwing pensó "Oh, que sencillo debe ser ver la vida desde su perspectiva" pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, sin duda para una mujer tan bella y eterna los problemas de los mortales no eran más que nimiedades. No se le podía exigir que entendiera el problema desde un punto de vista humano y razonable, porque, en primera, ella no era humana y, en segunda, ella era una mujer, no era razonable desde la perspectiva de un hombre, eso no pasaría jamás.

— _No es mucho lo que pido—_ ella insistió, frunciendo el ceño, pero no hacia él, sino hacia Bruce — _Quiero que lo deje salir, que lo deje en libertad de estar ahí, por mí—_ tantos años y su carácter caprichoso no había cambiado.

—No es tan sencillo, él es un asesino, no podemos dejarlo andar por ahí, con el peligro de que siga matando, aun cuando piensen que los criminales lo merecen. No funciona así, eso es pasar por encima de la ley— él no iba a citar las leyes que ellos rompían, las cuales en realidad no perjudicaban gran cosa, porque eso no ayudaría a que ella lo comprendiera, matar estaba prohibido, una regla muy simple de verdad.

— _¿Cuál ley? Eso es solo una excusa, la ley de los hombres no me importa, lo quiero de vuelta, no es complicado para nada, Richard ¿Es que no podría hacer una excepción por mí, o por él? ¿Qué significa "amar" para ustedes entonces?—_ de nuevo esa carta, Dick no entendía su manera de pensar.

—Nosotros somos hombres y somos humanos, sin las leyes que nos dirijan toda nuestra vida sería un caos— le pareció escuchar que ella murmuraba un "como si ahora no lo fuera", pero decidió hacer caso omiso de ello —No se trata de la cantidad o de la forma en la que él — dijo refiriéndose a Bruce — Ama a esta ciudad, o a Jason, lo que B siente no tiene nada que ver con eso, él solo… — ¿Cómo explicas algo que ni tú mismo entiendes? Sabía que Bruce los amaba, de verdad, pero ponerlo en palabras era una imposibilidad —Es el _**Rey**_ , por lo tanto espera que sus reglas sean cumplidas, no sé de qué otra forma expresarlo— y esa era la mejor forma de explicárselo a ella para que lo entendiera.

— _Nunca he podido comprender el corazón de ese hombre, no importa cuanto lo intente. Y lo conozco desde que nació—_ ella dijo repentinamente, como si la discusión sobre los sentimientos de Bruce fuera de todo lo que se trataran todos sus problemas — _En un momento es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por aquello que hace saltar su corazón de alegría y al siguiente lo puede empujar lejos, como si le fuera de lo más repulsivo aquello que más ha querido—_ y lo estaba diciendo por Robin, por los cuatro de ellos — _Ni siquiera el corazón de una mujer es tan voluble—_ ella no había querido decirlo de esa manera, pero supuso que sería la única forma en la que su _**Ave**_ lo entendería.

—Tal vez es porque eres mujer— Dick dijo en un susurro — Pero lo cierto es que eso no importa, es muy difícil entender el corazón de alguien más, especialmente de las personas que más nos importan, porque todo en ellos es complicado y tratamos de entenderlos cuando todo lo que deberíamos hacer es amarlos —y sus palabras fueron hermosas, si tan solo él escuchara sus propios consejos cuando era importante.

— _Es verdad. Tú tienes un corazón hermoso y aunque no te entiendo puedo comprender tu motivación, la razón por la que crees que hace lo correcto—_ ella se giró hacia la ciudad, mirándola cuidadosamente — _Pero a Bruce no lo puedo entender, sé la razón por la cual hace las cosas, pero no puedo comprender su proceder, su corazón es una caja cerrada para mí, no creo que nadie tenga acceso a algo tan lejano…—_

—¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguien a quien pudieras comprender por completo?— él no esperaba que ella le respondiera, pero la forma en la que lo miró y esa sonrisa suave, era como ver a una madre orgullosa de un hijo que ya ha partido para no volver, era dulce y doloroso. Él quería llorar por ella en ese mismo instante.

— _Hubo un niño con un corazón tan suave y transparente que quise tenerlo desde el mismo momento en que lo vi, tan lleno de pasión y ardor, odio y amor. Tanta vida en un corazón tan joven y pequeño. Era tan difícil de entender para mí porque se comportaba como lo hacía, pero cuando le pregunte si algún día me entregaría su corazón él sólo me sonrió y me dijo que lo tomara cuando quiera—_ ella cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos con las de vigilante — _Desde entonces su corazón fue transparente como una caja de cristal, porque él me dejó mirar sin reserva todo lo que en el guardaba, lo que más amaba y también lo que odiaba—_

En ese momento Nightwing pudo sentir el calor de un corazón ardiendo, el aleteo del corazón de un niño que apenas conocía el mundo por primera vez y el frío de la parte más profunda del corazón de hombre que había sido abandonado. Podía sentir sus latidos contra sus palmas, su dolor, su alegría… Era un corazón hermoso, un orbe entre rojizo y rosa, con tintes blancos y negros, había también un tono verde en él, emanando de una grieta profunda. Un corazón roto desde el núcleo, pero no menos bello por ello.

—¿De quién es este corazón?— él no pudo evitar preguntar, mientras tibias lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, no sabía si lloraba porque era la primera vez que tenía una experiencia similar o porque eso era lo más hermoso que hubiese visto nunca.

— _Es el corazón de un niño que me amó incondicionalmente, el de un hombre que no dudo en entregármelo cuando se lo pedí, ni por un instante—_ ella desapareció la esfera, mirando las lágrimas de su _**Ave**_ — _No te preocupes, Richard, él sigue con vida. Tampoco es una experiencia igual a otra, en toda mi existencia, no he visto un corazón igual a otro, pero el de este hombre es único entre millones_ — ella sonrió en ese momento, fue como ver las estrellas brillar intensamente — _Gracias, por recordarme las cosas importantes—_ ella desapareció en ese momento, dejando la vigilante solo, con sus pensamientos.

Ella no lo sabía, pero sus acciones habían creado una enorme marca en el vigilante que vestía el traje negro y azul. Dick estaba conmocionado, deseaba poder sostener ese corazón de nuevo y abrazarlo para borrar ese dolor, guardarlo dentro de su cuerpo para calentar la parte más fría en él, hacerlo volar por los aires para mirar su alegría y poseerlo para nunca dejarlo ir.

Él sabía que ninguna de sus ilusiones importaba, porque jamás escuchó el nombre del dueño de ese corazón.

Dick saltó del edificio, tenía un trabajo de hacer. Esperaba que el viento soplando en su contra y la distracción de la noche lo alejaran de los pensamientos que tenía, aunque se prometió que, en caso de conocer a ese hombre algún día se aseguraría de decirle lo brillante y cálido que su corazón se sentía.

* * *

Nos vemos en unos días.


	2. Chapter 2

75

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de DC y sus respectivos autores intelectuales.

Capítulos del 5 al 8 para ustedes, espero que lo disfruten. Cualquier duda siéntanse libres de preguntar.

* * *

Gótica  
La Muerte y los 7 Regentes

V

El hombre que no tenía un corazón

Hacía dos meses y una semana que Red Hood había sido capturado y puesto en Arkham. Batman lo había atrapado, no sin una pelea cruda y violenta, después de que su segundo Robin matara a algunos de los secuaces del Joker en su afán de perseguir al Príncipe payaso del crimen. En ese tiempo ninguno de los miembros del clan del murciélago había ido a visitarlo, no porque no quisieran, siendo honestos, se trataba del hecho de que estaban seguros de que ir a verlo tan pronto no lo ayudaría.

No estaban del todo mal, Jason no deseaba comer y no hablaba durante sus sesiones con el psicólogo. Dormía poco y cuando lo hacía parecía más un cadáver que una persona descansando.

Cuando llegó el tiempo de estar ahí dos meses y dos semanas hubo un cambio dramático, Jason había comenzado a comer todo el alimento y había sonreído a los dos psicólogos que lo trataban. Ninguno de ellos podía comprender a qué se debería el cambio. Era como ver a otra persona, sin importar que le preguntaran o a donde quisieran llevar las primeras cuatro sesiones que tuvieran esa semana tenían que concluir, preliminarmente y sólo como una nota, que Red Hood parecía una persona bastante cuerda, no parecía alguien que tuviera una motivación para matar, pero tampoco parecían tenerla una décima parte de los reclusos ahí.

Justo a los dos meses y tres semanas Jason estaba leyendo un libro que uno de sus psicólogos le llevara, porque no le pareció que entregarle una novela de corte romántico fuera a ser peligroso para nadie; las luces parpadearon y la alta y oscura figura, que él podría reconocer en cualquier parte, estaba en la esquina más alejada. No lo esperaba tan pronto, a decir verdad no esperaba que lo fuera a ver bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Oh, vamos, esa entrada es bastante dramática, hasta para ti— Jason se atrevió a usar un tono jocoso, como si todo el pasado no pesara entre ellos como si fueran ladrillos —¿El negocio va lento? No pensé que te aburrieran tan pronto que tuvieras que venir a verme para distraerte un poco— se dejó caer en su cama, sin borrar esa sonrisa de burla, tampoco soltó el libro que estaba sosteniendo con un poco más de fuerza de la debida.

—¿Qué es lo que estas planeando?— Batman no esperaba que fuera a tener una respuesta, estaba tratando de leer en sus expresiones lo que su segundo Robin podría estar tramando, después de todo Jason no era particularmente bueno mintiéndole, pero cuando se esforzaba sin duda podía llegar a confundirlo eficientemente. También era cierto que dejaba que su ira sacara lo peor de él, si Batman lo presionaba lo suficiente podría conseguir alguna respuesta aunque no fuera verbal seguramente algo se le escaparía.

—Bien, directo, como siempre— en ese momento se enderezó un poco, dejando de sonreír —Salir de aquí. Sé que matar es un error, no estoy arrepentido, antes de que lo preguntes, no me importa si escorias como esas mueren— sabía que Batman lo estaba mirando intensamente, desaprobando sus palabras, pero eso ahora no significaba nada —Pero realmente pienso hacer un esfuerzo para rehabilitarme y salir—después de un prolongado momento de silencio las luces parpadearon y Batman se fue, sin decir nada al respecto —Típico— Jason murmuro para sí mismo y se acostó en la cama, para seguir leyendo su libro.

Red Hood no había variado en nada su postura por unos veinte minutos, si sabía o no que Batman lo estaba mirando a través de las cámaras no dio indicios de ello. Robin estuvo mirando desde el principio, analizando todo con cuidado, aunque le pareciera un desperdicio de su valioso tiempo y no lo hacía porque su padre se lo hubiese pedido, más bien se trató de que Batman no lo dejara presentarse frente a Todd.

Salieron de Arkham poco después, Batman parecía preocupado y el niño lo sabía, era muy notoria la tensión que mostraba desde que había salido de la celda de Red Hood ¿Qué podía ser? Damian no creía que Todd tuviera un plan para salir y en caso de que sí dudaba que fuera pronto o que tuviera buenas expectativas de salir airoso. ¿Qué podía estar preocupando a su padre entonces?

—Él no va a salir de ahí, padre. Así lo intentara no tiene la fuerza sobre humana para lograrlo ni los medios, tampoco lo lograría por sentencia reducida— más de tres cadenas perpetuas, no había forma de minimizar algo así, por supuesto que ese juicio no fue llevado al público.

—No. Él va a salir— lo decía como si ya se tratara de un hecho, lo cual era muy inusual, eso hizo que Damian se girara para mirarlo, un tanto sorprendido.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de ello, padre?— y mentiría si dijera que no estaba celoso, su padre nunca parecía confiar en él lo suficiente pero sí lo hacía con los otros jóvenes que fueron Robin antes que él ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él no tenía esa misma confianza proveniente de su padre?

—Él es diferente— pero no aclaró ningún detalle, dejando que el chico preguntara tantas veces como se le ocurriera a lo que se refería.

Batman no había visto a un hombre igual al que estaba en aquella celda en muchos años, la única vez había sido cuando recién había tomado el manto.

Había sido una noche oscura, él estaba tratando de llegar a tiempo para salvar a varias personas de un edificio en llamas, no tenía que hacerlo, el incendiario se estaba escapando mientras corría hacia el lado contrario, pero no iba a dejar morir a padres de familia o a sus hijos si podía hacer algo para evitarlo. De pronto la puerta, del departamento por el que había entrado, fue abierta violentamente, un hombre mayor, que estaría en sus cincuentas tal vez, ingresó sin miedo, con cobertores empapados, él lo miró a los ojos pero nada había detrás de ellos. Ese hombre se movió hacia el cuarto, tirando el cobertor sobre la niña de nueve años, que lloraba ruidosamente, entregándosela a Batman sin mediar palabra alguna.

Al terminar de sacar a los pocos que ahí quedaban él buscó a ese hombre, quien parecía ser un transeúnte que pasaba por ahí, de casualidad. Un hombre sin identidad, sin pasado. Pero él lo sabía mejor, se había tratado de un policía, que estaba ya retirado, un hombre que lo había perdido todo años atrás, no le quedaba esposa ni hijos, tampoco padres o hermanos. Eso no era todo, bruce podía sentir que le hacía falta algo más, no sabía _cómo_ pero estaba seguro de que a ese hombre le hacía falto algo, algo importante.

Fue a consultarle a la hermosa mujer esa misma noche, quedando estupefacto al oír lo que ella le contestó.

" _Ese hombre me ha dado un obsequio valioso, me ha dejado tomar su corazón, me lo regaló hace años, en el cementerio de la ciudad"_

Si eso era verdad entonces ahora debía temer lo peor, porque había sentido esa misma ausencia en su segundo hijo, podía verse bien, parecería que mejoraba y quizás pudiera que llegara a ser un hombre de bien, pero no había forma en la un ser humano pudiese mejorar sin algo tan vital como su corazón, sin él se convertirían en una cáscara vacía, justo como aquel policía.

Regresaron a la cueva en lugar de ir a otro lugar, Batman saltó del vehículo, dejando a un confundido y enojado Robin detrás, corrió hacia lo largo de la gruta, en una de las partes más apartadas, aquel era el lugar en dónde ella solía estar, justo en donde se hallaba la cascada.

—¿ **Por qué**?— él rugió, mostrando su furia hacia ella, algo que normalmente no haría, principalmente porque no le gustaba dejar que sus emociones fueran evidentes —¿ **Por qué hiciste eso con él**?— la ira era casi palpable en su persona.

" _Su corazón siempre me perteneció a mí, Bruce. Me lo regaló cuando era un niño pero esperé a que creciera y conociera el mundo, que me conociera a mí, a través de ti, si cuando creciera aún estuviera dispuesto a entregármelo entonces lo tomaría"_

Ella estaba sentada, tocando el agua con delicadeza, estaba helada pero seguramente no estaría a una temperatura menor que sus propias manos, la corriente era violenta pero eso no la perturbaba; Era el lugar perfecto para esa discusión, la cascada era el reflejo exacto del corazón de Bruce, era curioso que recién ella se diera cuenta de ello.

— **¡No tenías el derecho! Jason es sólo un niño, no sabe lo que quiere ¡No entiende lo que ha hecho!—** y hacerla enojar ahora no le importaba, creía que aún estaba a tiempo, si ella regresaba el corazón de su hijo posiblemente no habría daño permanente.

" _Te dije que me lo devolvieras y no me escuchaste. Te dije que lo liberarás e hiciste caso omiso de mi advertencia. Ahora puedes dejarlo en donde de plazca, Bruce, yo tendré a mi joven Caballero conmigo por siempre, su corazón se quedará conmigo"_

Ella se puso de pie, encarándolo agresivamente. No estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada como a una persona, como a una mujer cualquiera. Ella era única, el corazón mismo de la ciudad, si el **_Rey_** actual quería retarla a un juego de poder estaba bien, aceptaría el desafío, pero él tendría que vivir con las consecuencias…

—Devuélvele su corazón a mi hijo, Gótica— él ya no estaba gritando, seguía visiblemente afectado, por todas esas emociones contradictorias que ella le hacía sentir —Él no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo sin él, Jason es diferente de Dick, de Tim. Él no estará conforme con los recuerdos, en algún momento eso no le bastará— porque él sabía que su primer y tercer hijos podrían evocar a sus recuerdos felices cuando extrañaran tener un corazón, pero Jason y Damian no conocían el calor de una familia, tampoco habían crecido con amigos que por ellos lo dieran todo.

" _Libera a mi **Caballero** , Bruce, déjalo libre y puede que sea indulgente. Hazme enojar de nuevo y su corazón no será lo único que me lleve."_

Entonces él sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, porque ella era capaz de cumplir su promesa, si su corazón no le bastaba se iría llevando cada parte de él hasta que nada quedara de él, Y ella no era una mujer paciente.

Bruce tenía que meditarlo bien, sacar a Red Hood de Arkham y dejar que rompiera las leyes que quisiera, para mantenerlo con vida o dejar que ella se llevara a Jason lejos de ellos, su familia, porque Batman no dejaría que Red Hood se saliera con la suya. En ese mismo momento no sabía qué hacer, ella lo había logrado, lo que en realidad pocos podían hacer, poner su corazón contra su deber.

VI

El Guardián de Gótica

Tim Drake era bastante joven, a sus dieciséis años no podía ser considerado un hombre pero tampoco era un niño, todas la experiencias pasadas lo hacían mucho mayor que un adolecente normal. Él, con toda su inteligencia no había esperado ninguna de las cosas que Dick le había dicho.

Sí, sabía que Jason, Red Hood, no se abstendría de matar por mucho tiempo, iba a suceder y ellos tenían que haberlo anticipado, fue muy ingenuo de Bruce esperar lo contrario. No era algo que le fuera a reprochar, después de todo él creía en ellos, de formas en la que sus hermanos nunca creerían. ¿Por qué de dejaría que Dick estuviera en Blüdhaven por sí mismo? ¿Por qué dejaría Jason estuviera en una parte, muy peligrosa de Gótica manejando el crimen de ese lugar? ¿Por qué lo dejaría ir a él con los Titanes sin "ninguna supervisión adulta"? ¿Por qué dejar que Damian portara el manto de Robin? No los dejaría hacer nada de ello si no confiara en ellos.

Claro que había sido Dick el que le dio a Damian el manto de Robin y no Bruce, pero ese era un detalle en el que no quería pensar, después de todo Batman necesitaba un Robin y el niño lo estaba manejando muy bien.

No es que él justificara las acciones de Jason, dudaba que él apreciara el gesto de todas formas, todo lo que estaba diciendo es que lo conocían y era algo que debieron esperar, especialmente si el Joker estaba de por medio.

Tirar a red Hood a Arkham por asesinar a dos matones del Joker, pasar a matar al mismo payaso y volar un par de bodegas abandonadas, hincapié en eso último, le parecía un poco extremo. ¿Qué había orillado a Batman a semejante solución? Deberían de averiguarlo, pero Dick siempre se quedaba con la superficie de las cosas, nunca fue un hombre que anduviera en la profundidad.

Ahora que él estaba de vuelta en la ciudad iba a llegar al fondo de todo ese lío, en serio, tres meses ausente y las cosas cambiaban como si hubiese faltado tres décadas. Sí, estaba siendo exagerado, pero en su _familia_ eso era lo normal, extraño sería no pensar en las cosas que cambian entre ellos a cada segundo.

Ya había dejado sus cosas en su habitación, se encargaría de su tarea pendiente, dígase su investigación, más tarde, cuando Dick y Damian no estuvieran cerca para interrumpirlo. Al bajar por las escaleras vio al niño sentado en los escalones, era algo muy inusual, el pequeño se veía distinto, no había nada de su orgullosa actitud, tampoco veía rastro de altanería. Ahí, como cualquier otro niño de su edad, Damian estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo, esperando a que algo pasara, parecía tan pequeño, incluso para Tim, se veía aplastado.

¿Qué podría hacer que el pequeño orgulloso heredero de la sangre Wayne pareciera un niño derrotado?

Tim prefirió hacer un suave ruido con su garganta, para no sorprender al menor, no fuera a ser que sacara su Katana de algún sitio y tratara de dejarlo sin un brazo, una pierna o la cabeza. Contrario a lo que él esperaba el niño no se movió, seguía tan perdido en sus pensamientos que quizás, y solo quizás, ni cuenta se daría si Tim caía "accidentalmente" sobre él, esa impresión es la que le había dado.

—¿Hay algo en tú mente, Damian?— eso podría ser interpretado como un ataque a su intelecto, pero la falta de respuesta del niño era alarmante —¿Se trata de Bruce?— porque si su guardián estaba herido no se lo diría a nadie, eso podía apostarlo sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Va a mandarme a Blüdhaven, con Grayson— él no se sentía de ánimo como para pelear, ni siquiera con Tim. La discusión que había tenido con su padre aún estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza, haciéndolo sentir como un fracaso ¿Qué tenían los otros Robin que él no? ¿Por qué no podía ser suficiente? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Por mucho que lo pensara nadie había que le pudiera responder.

—¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho, Little D, ya lo verás!— Dick había salido de la nada, literalmente, para interrumpirlos, apropósito seguramente —Ya es hora de la cena y ya conocen a Alfred, será mejor que nos demos prisa— él se inclinó hacia su hermano menor, dispuesto a darle un gran abrazo, sabiendo que el niño se escabulliría de él, pero para su gran sorpresa, Damian, se dejó abrazar. Dick miró a Tim, desconcertadamente. ¿Este era su Damian? ¿No se los habrían cambiado por un clon?

—Sí, es tarde, pero antes necesito que veas algo por mí, Dick— comentó Tim, sabiendo que todo eso sonaba muy forzado.

—Si lo que quieren es hablar sin que mi presencia les estorbe es necesario preguntarlo con educación— Damian tenía el ceño muy fruncido ahora, no les dio tiempo de replicar, sencillamente salió corriendo hacia el comedor.

—¡Espera, Damian!— Dick solo suspiró, frotándose las cienes, no fue de tras del niño, necesitaba hablar con su otro hermano —Ha estado así todo el día, sé que quiere quedarse aquí, lo entiendo, pero Bruce no le estaba preguntando, tampoco a mí, solo le ha ordenado que…— Tim le había puesto una mano en uno de sus hombros, para llamar su atención e interrumpirlo "educadamente".

—¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando Dick?— el mayor le respondió con una mirada cansada, como si no entendiera lo que se le preguntara —Primero puso a Jason en Arkham—

—Tim, no es momento para hablar de eso— ya había discutido eso con Gótica, con Alfred, con el propio Bruce e incluso con Damian, bastaba decir que el propio Superman había ido a preguntarle sobre el tema.

—No, escucha Dick, Lo digo en serio. Bruce nunca habría metido a Jason en Arkham, eso me sorprendió, la culpa por todo lo pasado no le permite avanzar, eso es cierto, pero no lo hubiese metido en Arkham, Dick, tú lo sabes ¿Verdad? La primera vez que Red Hood fue a Arkham…—

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes— sí, lo sabía, había sido Batman, Dick Grayson bajo el manto, quien había encerrado a Red Hood la primera vez. Bruce no le había dicho nada al respecto pero esa tensión en sus hombros cuando hablaron sobre ello fue un indicador muy claro… No quería pensar en ello, pero pudiese ser que Tim tuviera un punto. ¡Demonios! ¿Cuándo Red Robin no tenía un punto?

—Entiendes lo que quiero decir entonces. Primero Red Hood en Arkham, después Robin en Blüdhaven, ni tú ni yo estamos mucho tiempo en la ciudad… ¿Por qué nos está apartando, Dick? ¿Qué está pasando?— necesitaba respuestas y si su hermano no se las podía dar entonces tendría que buscar a alguien más a quien preguntar.

—No lo sé Tim, no lo sé, últimamente todo se siente extraño, ella…— el adolescente se le quedó mirando, esperando a que continuara —Ella está actuando de forma extraña, esta triste, está feliz, no deja de discutir con Bruce y es desde antes de lo de Jason, creo que todo tiene que ver con ella, no lo sé— era frustrante, pero también era verdad, desde aquella noche él y ella no habían hablado más.

—¿Por qué ella y Bruce estaban discutiendo?— él sabía la _probable razón,_ pero necesitaba saber si Dick también la conocía.

—No lo sé Tim, Bruce no habla de ello y ella habla de cosas sin sentido, del pasado y lo que ocurrió en otros tiempos— él pasó su mano sobre su nuca, tratando de relajarse —Deja eso de lado ¿De acuerdo? Sé que algo está pasando, pero me gustaría que la última cena de Damian en la mansión sea lo menos tensa posible—

—Bien. Iré en un momento, no me tardo, tengo que dejar un par de cosas en la cueva antes de ir al comedor— el mayor asintió y se separaron.

Tim sabía que ella estaba ahí, la sentía desde llegó, seguramente estaba en su parte favorita de la cueva, en aquella cascada.

— _Aquí está, mi dulce e inteligente **Guardián** , ¿Me extrañaste mientras estabas fuera?_— ella estaba sentada a la orilla de la cascada, ahora estaba centrando toda su atención en el joven.

—Siempre, Gótica, cada día— lo mejor era quedarse en su lado amable, Tim sabía que si quería respuestas enojarla no le ayudaría —Bruce y tú casi nunca discuten, a pesar de sus distintas opiniones. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?—

— _Tú deberías saberlo, Timothy, tú que no dejas de ser objetivo jamás y que no dejas que las emociones nublen tu juicio cuando estas determinado a llegar a la verdad—_ ella parecía tan triste ahora, eso es lo que Dick estaba sintiendo de ella, pero su hermano mayor también la había descrito como que estaba feliz.

—En estos momentos no sé qué es lo que está pasando, él no me lo dirá. ¿Qué deseas a cambio de decirme que es lo que sucede?— él la miró bajar la cabeza ligeramente y un suave sollozo salió de sus labios.

Le recordó a cuando la vio por primera vez, él ya tenía casi diez años. Se había fugado de su casa para perseguir a Batman, a Robin también por supuesto, fue la última vez que vio al Robin que fue Dick Grayson.

Ella estaba sentada en lo alto de un edificio, observando a los vigilantes, Tim le tomó varias fotos, para darse cuenta después que ella no salió en ninguna de ellas. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Lo intrigó desde ese momento. Unos días después ella se apareció frente a él, una noche que apenas se estaba preparando para salir.

— _Eres un pequeño muy interesante ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—_

Tim debió de haberse sorprendido cuando esa mujer apareció en su cuarto, pero le pareció que ella era alguien familiar, a quien conocía desde antes de tener memorias. Ella había estado con él, mientras iba detrás de Batman y el nuevo Robin, estuvo ahí también cuando Robin no volvió.

La observó llorar, día tras día después de la muerte de Jason Todd. Tim comprendió entonces que ella no solo sabía sobre Bruce Wayne, también lo amaba profundamente. Su misma compresión y deseos de consolarla la llevaron a ella al revelarle su gran secreto.

Ella era el alma de la ciudad, su corazón mismo. Y ella había hecho de Bruce Wayne, Batman, el **_Rey_** de la ciudad, como otros lo fueron antes que él. Batman había sido el más ferviente representante de su título hasta ahora.

Un día ella había aparecido antes del anochecer, sonriendo dulcemente.

—"¿ _Si yo te lo pido, me entregarías tu corazón? No podría devolvértelo nunca, Timothy, porque tienes un corazón justo y sabio, lleno de barreras y detonantes. Un laberinto lleno de curvas y caminos. Es valioso y lo quiero para mí. ¿Me lo entregarías?"—_

—No puedo entregarte algo sin lo que no puedo vivir, todos los humanos necesitamos el corazón, para que bombee la sangre de nuestro cuerpo. Nos mantiene con vida— su respuesta rápida y alarmada la hizo reír, ella se veía tan hermosa en ese momento que era una pena que no pudiera retratarla en una fotografía.

— _Te revelaré otro secreto, mi joven amigo. Estoy muy preocupada por Bruce, es imprudente y temerario, no quiero que una noche las cosas salgan mal y su hora de partir se adelante—_ Tim la escuchó atentamente — _Mi **Rey** necesita un compañero, es pronto en realidad, pero si lo dejo solo…—_ ella estaba tratando de no llorar — _No quiero verlo morir…¿Timothy Drake, serías tú el nuevo compañero de mi **Rey?—** _

Poco tiempo después él estaba usando el uniforme de Robin…

No la había visto tan triste desde aquel entonces. No podían ser buenas noticias. Tim la observaba llorando en silencio, esperando a que ella le dijera el precio por saber lo que estaba pasando.

—… _Bruce. Todo lo que sucede tiene que ver con Bruce, Timothy. Mi **Rey** se está muriendo. No se trata de una enfermedad humana, tampoco de algo que yo pueda entender. Todo lo que sé es que la muerte ha venido desde muy lejos, está esperando, silenciosa. Ha venido por el **Rey—**_

—¿Cómo estas tan segura de que viene por Bruce?— sus palabras habían estremecido su corazón dolorosamente, no podía ser cierto.

— _Porque la muerte se ha puesto la corona de Bruce—_ ella misma no había notado que su **_Rey_** no la había llevado puesta desde hacía tiempo, no era un detalle importante hasta el día en que la muerte, presuntuosa, se paseó con ella por los cielos de la ciudad.

VII

Los cuatro Robin I

Red Hood estaba de vuelta en las calles. Los rumores decían que el propio Batman lo había sacado de Arkham, otros se habían hecho la teoría de que éste era otro Red Hood. Nadie podía decir a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado.

Jason estaba en la mansión, hacía una semana que había sido puesto en libertad y las cosas entre él y Bruce no podían estar más tensas, pero en ese momento carecía de importancia. Bruce le dijo que permanecería en la mansión, saldría a patrullar bajo supervisión hasta nuevo aviso y si volvía a matar lo devolvería a Arkham, sin la posibilidad de salida en esta ocasión.

Alfred estuvo presente mientras Bruce hablaba con ese tono cortante, amenazando al joven como tantas otras veces, el mayordomo no esperaba que resultara, Jason tenía la costumbre de ir contra todo lo que le pareciera mal, aun cuando eso lo pusiera en un peligro potencial, por eso mismo le pareció que la "pasividad" del muchacho era extraña. Bruce le había dicho lo que pasaba, pero hasta ese momento no lo había creído, Jason se veía diferente, se _sentía_ diferente… ¿Qué es lo que había hecho ese muchacho?

—Lo tengo, no hay necesidad de repetírmelo cada vez— él estada mostrando su sonrisa de lado, como si se tratara de un juego, pero en sus ojos no había tal diversión. Alfred lo observó discretamente, la vida en ellos no parecía evidente, no había tristeza, ni dolor, o alegría ni diversión…

—Bienvenido a casa, amo Jason— lo saludó formalmente, como siempre, esperando ver esa chispa de felicidad en ese joven, pero al girarse para verlo esos ojos azul verdoso parecían empañados, como los ojos de los muertos.

—Me alegra verte también, Al— la sonrisa pareció genuina por un instante, pero pudo haber sido solo imaginación del mayor.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Jason— Bruce no estaba seguro de cómo tratarlo ahora, la falta de respuesta acostumbrada en él era desconcertante, no es que "mágicamente" obedeciera lo que le decía, se trataba de que ya no se dejaba llevar por su ira, ni por sus arrebatos. Este Jason le era imposible de leer.

—Lo sé bien— ahora él no estaba sonriendo, su rostro era una máscara perfecta sin emociones, sabía que eso pondría al borde a los dos mayores aunque esa no era su motivación, tan solo estaba cansado de sonreír.

Esa noche Nightwing y Robin volvieron a la ciudad, para verificar si los rumores del regreso de red Hood eran ciertos. Ellos se dirigieron directamente a ver a Batman, era la forma más rápida y más confiable de saber la verdad, si algo estaba mal seguramente Bruce se los diría, tal vez no tal cual, pero era mejor preguntar antes de actuar imprudentemente, podría tratarse de uno de sus planes o… Dick realmente no podía saberlo y por lo tanto no podía explicárselo a Damian, era muy difícil comprender a Bruce, a Batman.

Su entrada fue silenciosa y la cueva estaba exactamente igual que hacía una semana, eso es lo que les pareció a ellos, podría ser que por lo mismo que esperaban un cambio ahí no se percataron de Tim, quien estaba en la parte alta, observado detenidamente, ya uniformado desde luego. Los recién llegados se acercaron al computador, ansiosos por hablar con Batman.

—Nightwing y Robin—aquella voz no era la de Bruce —¿A qué le debemos el placer?— era Jason, quien estaba sentado en el lugar de Batman, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

—¡Todd!— Damian emitió un gruñido, estaba sorprendido sin duda pero eso no amainó la furia que lo había invadido —¡Levántate del asiento de mi padre!— el niño no estaba tratando de hacer enojar al segundo Robin, exactamente, pero el tema de ser el "único hijo de sangre" por lo general hacía que sus antecesores fruncieran el ceño un poco.

—¿Necesitan ayuda con algo?— Jason continuó como si no hubiera escuchado al chico —Información ¿Tal vez?— lo mirada furiosa de Damian parecía no existir para él, ni siquiera se dio por enterado cuando Robin brincó para golpearlo —Quizás las cosas están aburridas en su ciudad—

—¡Robin!— Nightwing no fue lo suficientemente rápido como detener al chico. Lo que lo dejó sin habla fue el hecho de que Jason sencillamente se hizo a un lado, con todo y silla, sin cambiar la sonrisa extraña que tenía, parecía más aburrido que entretenido ahora —Damian, es suficiente—

—¡Pero no sabemos que ha hecho con mi padre!— era gracioso, desde la perspectiva, que Robin temiera que Red Hood hubiese podido superar a Batman, no por falta de intentos sin duda, simplemente ellos sabían que aún les hacía falta un poco para poder ganarle al mayor.

—B está bien— fue entonces que Red Robin decidió que intervendría —Está en una reunión importante de la Liga, aunque no tardará en volver, quizás un par de horas o unas tres— el siguió observando desde dónde estaba, no sabía si su otros hermanos se darían cuenta, por ahora era mejor mantener la boca cerrada, tenía que ser cauteloso si quería evitar la tragedia.

—¿Por qué está él aquí?— Damian señaló al segundo, sin importarle ser grosero, la verdad es que no se llevaban muy bien y después de lo de Arkham las cosas solo habían empeorado.

—Porque Batman lo trajo de regreso— Red Robin dijo sin dramatismo, como si el asunto fuera algo casual.

—¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Mi padre nunca traería a un asesino de regreso!— podría sonar un poco hipócrita tal vez, pero desde que se había convertido en Robin él había cumplido con la regla de "no matar" por muy atractiva que la tentación había sido muchas veces.

—¡Damian!— Nightwing sujetó al chico, más para protegerlo de un posible ataque que para detenerlo —¡Ya hemos hablado de esto— entendía que su hermano menor solo era un niño, entendía que estaba enojado por ser apartado y también que se sintiera celoso, pero nada de eso, aun haciendo la suma, era justificación para decir lo que pensaba de esa forma tan hiriente.

—No lo hizo porque quisiera, eso es verdad— Jason comentó, dejando de sonreír, sorprendiendo a su hermano mayor y también al menor, así como lo habían hecho los demás al ver su rostro sin expresiones —Pero eso poca importancia tiene. ¿Van a seguir jugando o van a salir en algún momento?— él se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a Red Robin —¿Vas a seguir mirando o vamos a salir de una vez?— a pesar de que pudiera parecer que estaba enojado en su voz no había ningún matiz. Tratar con él para todos era extraño.

—¿Qué ha pasado contigo, Jason? Tú no eras…— pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la mirada del segundo, quien aún no se había puesto su antifaz, por primera vez, desde que llegó, ni el residuo verdoso de las aguas del Pozo tenían ese brillo fulgurante que matizaba el azul de su mirada.

—Arkham te cambia la vida para siempre— dijo mientras sonreía con burla, pero era algo totalmente ensayado, si Dick y Tim no lo conocieran como lo hacían los habría podido engañar.

—Nos veremos más tarde— Tim dijo antes de subirse a su moto, mandándole una mirada significativa a Nightwing, junto con un mensaje de texto, "ya hablaremos de lo que ocurre después" y antes de que pudieran ser detenidos los dos se habían ido.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?— Damian se quejó, apretando los dientes furiosamente.

—No lo sé aún, pero esperemos a Batman por ahora— no que el mayor fuera a darles respuestas directas, a decir verdad lo más seguro es que se enfadaría y les gritaría por estar ahí cuando les había dicho que no se aparecieran a menos que fuera cosa de vida o muerte.

VIII

El Angel de la Muerte

Tim había estado patrullando la ciudad, buscando algo que no se podía ver, no por los seres normales al menos. Detener a ladrones, bandidos o asesinos era algo sencillo, especialmente con sus juguetes, pero detener a la misma muerte requería de habilidades que él no poseía; tampoco conocía a nadie que las tuvieras, Ra's al Ghul quizás sería una opción, pero lo dejaría como su último recurso por ahora, después de todo pudiese ser que La Muerte estuviera enojada con él por haberle eludido por tanto tiempo.

Pensando en ello, Tim, decidió que nada perdía con preguntarle primero, con un poco de suerte La muerte accedería a negociar, No llevarse a Bruce aunque a cambio le pidiera a alguien más.

Red Robin no tuvo que buscar por mucho tiempo. En una de las grandes iglesias de la ciudad estaba la sombra que buscaba. Capa oscura y la cabeza gacha cubierta con su capucha. Se dirigió hacia él, esperando que La Muerte no decidiera irse al verlo llegar. Que irónico sería eso ¿Verdad?

—Timothy Jackson Drake— la muerte dijo en un tono neutral, dependiendo de lo alto del tejado para encontrarse con su visitante en los jardines de la iglesia —Aun te quedan muchos años de vida, a menos que desees adelantar tu partida…— no sería inusual, la gente se suicidaba a cada día sin razones, una uno menos no sería notado en las filas.

—Tú pareces ser a quien estoy buscando ¿Eres La Muerte?— más valía estar seguro, no fuera a ser que estuviera hablando con otro espíritu y le jugara una mala pasada, no sería la primera vez.

—Saamin Azra, La Muerte de este sector, si le place jovencito— aunque parecía estarlo sermoneando con los modales, en su voz se dejaba oír la diversión —No tienes la esencia de un suicida impregnada en tu aura, ¿Por qué motivo podrías estar buscando a La Muerte de forma tan entusiasta?—

— _Ella_ me dijo que tenías la corona del **_Rey_** , ha supuesto que vienes a llevártelo ¿Es cierto?— confirmar los rumores convenía antes de tomar acciones en contra de los seres como ellos.

—No voy a negarlo— en ese momento dejó caer su capucha, revelando una pálida piel, unos rizos color oro y unos ojos grises, del mismo tono que tenían las nubes de tormenta. En su cabeza había una corona, sin marcas en ella, lo único que la distinguía como pertenencia de Gótica era la piedra negra en el centro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Su tiempo en este mundo va a concluir? ¿No hay forma de _comprarle_ un poco más?— no, no podía aceptarlo, estaba dispuesto a darle su propia vida si con ello salvaba la de Bruce.

—La vida es una cosa muy efímera, la mortalidad es algo arraigado en ella y la muerte es solo una transición. Es parte de un todo, un circulo Sagrado. Darle más tiempo a quien está por acabársele sería romper esa Cadena, ¿Estarías dispuesto a romper las leyes santas por un solo mortal?— sí, para él era algo muy divertido, los humanos y sus deseos absurdos, algunos banales otros sentimentales. Nunca entenderían la magnitud, la importancia de pertenecer a Un Todo.

—No estas respondiendo a mi pregunta. ¿La vida del **_Rey_** , Bruce Wayne, está llegando a su final?— estaba impaciente, no le gustaba ese espíritu, ángel, fantasma, entidad o lo que fuera, era más difícil de entender que Gótica, tal vez porque parecía ser más viejo que ella.

—Los mortales y sus apuros— él se rio, quitándose la corona para dejar que el chico la examinara detenidamente, le daría la oportunidad de probar su lugar como el más inteligente.

—Esta no es la Corona del **_Rey_** — Tim declaró al notar que esta era un poco más pequeña que la de Bruce, comenzando a enojarse, pero con otra duda clavándose en su mente, él sabía qué podía significar pero nunca había tenido una prueba de sus sospechas. Gótica jamás le quiso decir al respecto de los Regentes.

—Quieres decir que no es la corona de Bruce Wayne. He venido a llevarme a uno de los Regentes de la ciudad, de los cinco solo uno puedo tomar, aun no me decido. Dijiste que le comprarías más tiempo a Wayne. ¿Por qué no jugamos un juego?— oh, y como adoraba él los juegos con los mortales, siempre se dejaban engañar porque no entendían el propósito de sus jugadas, solo podían ver medio tablero.

—Gótica tiene solo cuatro Regentes— Tim replicó, mirando la corona e busca de su dueño, hasta dónde sabía todas las coronas parecían iguales, doradas con una piedra negra en el centro, pero por dentro llevaban algunas palabras que eran relativas a su dueño. Esta corona no tenía nada, la única palabra había sido borrada y el metal pulido, era imposible de leerlo ahora —¿De quién es esta corona?— tenía que saberlo, sea quien sea si podía salvarlo lo haría, era su deber.

—Hay cuatro Reyes y una Reyna, cinco regentes, desde hace varios años; Que solo uno de ellos sabe que tiene tal poder es diferente, Timothy. Pero dejémonos de trivialidades. ¿Un juego? Te daré la posibilidad de salvar a Bruce Wayne, no significa que me haya decidido a llevármelo a él, pero con solo cuatro opciones no es que sea un imposible— tomó la corona que el chico seguía mirando, tratando de descifrar esa palabra.

—¿De quién es esa corona?— tenía que saber, sobre los cinco regentes ya luego a Gótica le podía preguntar.

—Le pertenece al **_Rey_** que no la lleva ahora— él se preparaba para partir, colocando la corona en su cabeza de nuevo —Quizás el único que nunca supo que la llevaba— sonrió para Red Robin, dejando el enigma sin resolver —Hagamos una apuesta, no me llevaré a un Regente al Azar, reúne a todos los Reyes y a los aspirantes— eso sería una pequeña multitud —Entre todos ellos tendrán que competir por esta corona, el ganador será al que yo me lleve— normalmente sería al perdedor, pero a él le gustaba cambiar las reglas para hacerlo más interesante.

—¡Básicamente me estas pidiendo que los mande directo a su muerte!— no podía creerlo, ese ente era detestable, pero al menos sabía que no se trataba de Bruce, eso era lo más importante.

—¿No es así más interesante? Tú sabrás quienes son los aspirantes porque son los únicos que pueden ver a la elegante señora— eso Red Robin ya lo sabía —Dile a ella sobre esto si deseas, no cambia las cosas. Te daré unos días para reunirlos a todos y traerlos aquí mismo— una iglesia que estaba casi en las afueras de la ciudad —Pero voy a darte un aliciente. Si tú ganas la corona te entregaré y no me llevaré a ninguna persona ¿Es un trato?— esperó cinco minutos a que el chico se lo pensara.

—¿Eso me convertirá en el **_Rey_** , no es así?—

—Por supuesto, ni Batman podrá pasar por encima de tus deseos porque habrás ganado sobre la muerte, ah una cosa más, no puedes decirle de esto a ninguno de los aspirantes, sino ¿En dónde acabaría la diversión?— desapareció ahora, sin esperar una respuesta, él ya sabía que, quisiera o no, Red Robin aceptaría.

* * *

Nos vemos en unos días.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulos del 9 al 12, espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de DC y sus respectivos autores intelectuales.

Capítulos del 5 al 8 para ustedes, espero que lo disfruten. Cualquier duda siéntanse libres de preguntar.

* * *

IX

El Ave y el Caballero I

Jason había estado vagando sin nada mejor que hacer. El crimen estaba yendo muy lento ese día, contrario a lo que él estaba esperando. Red Robin había dicho que tenía que encargarse de algo _personal_ y que volvería en un par de horas, por supuesto que no podía enterase bruce de que su "niñera" lo había dejado solo por tanto tiempo. ¿Qué estaría preocupando a Tim?

Ni siquiera iba a tratar de pretender que le importaba, ya no.

Desde que Gótica le había preguntado si podía tener su corazón le había explicado que al principio solo sentiría las últimas emociones que estuviera experimentando, después todo se iría entumiendo, poco a poco, hasta que al final ya no pudiera sentir nada, con el pasar de los años incluso su sentido del tacto iría desapareciendo.

Sin las emociones que lo segaran, sin el dolor que lo entorpeciera, entonces él podría ser un mejor vigilante ¿Cierto? Podría llegar a ser lo que Bruce quería, finalmente no estaría decepcionado de él ¿Verdad? Ahora esa idea le parecía irrelevante, ya no podía sentir vergüenza por sus acciones, dolor por las miradas o las palabras de Batman y mucho menos orgullo, por haber hecho algo bien. Lo único que podía sentir eran destellos de las emociones más fuertes que pudiese experimentar. Como la alegría de ver a Alfred, fue algo tan repentino, tan especial, así mismo no duró, pero estaba bien con eso, de esa forma sabría quiénes eran las personas verdaderamente importantes en su vida.

Ser un vigilante más eficaz significaba mucho, especialmente si podía mantener a la gente y la ciudad a salvo. Matar no le era una necesidad, tampoco una inconveniencia, cumplir con la regla del Rey debería ser más fácil ahora que su ira no lo cegaría en los momentos importantes.

El paso de una sombra distrajo sus pensamientos profundos. Nightwing estaba aterrizando junto a él, con toda su gracia. No había rastro de Robin, el niño seguramente estaría furioso en algún lugar de la mansión, porque Jason dudaba que Dick hubiese dejado al pequeño demonio vagar solo por la ciudad, por muy bien entrenado asesino que fuera.

—Hood— no estaba sonriendo. La situación no le parecía entretenida en lo más mínimo. Él tenía una cualidad para leer las emociones de la gente que otros no tenían, aunque no de cualquier persona, le era más fácil leer a aquellos que tuvieran relación con aquella enigmática señora. En este momento todo lo que percibía de Jason era algo parecido a la frialdad. Si lo pusiera en colores el rojo sería la ira, el magenta la pasión, el azul oscuro sería furia contenida, mientras que el claro, irónicamente, sería la calma, Jason ahora era blanco, el blanco, contrario a lo que se podría pensar, no era una buena cosa a percibir, el blanco solo le pertenecía a los _muertos_.

—Nightwing— no estaba sorprendido por eso, por supuesto que el chico de oro, el perfecto, tenía que ir a supervisarlo. Oh, eso había sido un destello de emoción interesante, ¿Ira? ¿Envidia? Eso era nuevo, él sabía que su antecesor le provocaba esas emociones, pero no pensó que fueran las que más profundamente le causara, era algo realmente curioso, de verdad —¿Una niñera no bastaba? Me siento "honrado", pocos villanos tienen que ser vigilados por ustedes dos—

—…— era confuso, hablaba de la misma forma, decía las cosas que le parecían que diría pero… Se sentía diferente —Detente, Jay, es suficiente, no sé lo qué es, pero deja de hacerlo— no le gustaban las pizarras en blanco, mucho menos cuando se trataba de las personas que amaba.

—No sé de qué estás hablando Nightwing— en ese momento el que lo llamara por su nombre no importaba, después de todo Jason Todd estaba legalmente muerto.

—La frialdad, la forma en la que— las palabras para explicarlo se le escapaban, si lo intentaba sería una explicación muy larga de los colores y su significado, entre otras cosas —Tus ojos, no se ven como siempre, parecen…— eso era otra explicación larga de dar, dudaba que su sucesor tuviera la paciencia para escucharlo.

—¿Muertos?— él proporcionó una palabra con la que estaba familiarizado en muchos sentidos —Es porque lo están— aclaró, dejando caer el acto de fingir emociones, si le decía ya entonces no tenía porque esforzarse en hacerle gestos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— en su pecho la presión iba en aumento, no era algo que le gustara escuchar.

—¿Alguna vez te preguntó si le darías tu corazón?— un sonrió, una sonrisa genuina, fría y hermosa, reflejaba la travesura de un niño pequeño y, al mismo tiempo, el secreto oscuro de un joven imprudente. Presumir no era lo suyo, pero lo estaba haciendo. Era su sonrisa coqueta con la que conseguía lo que quería de las mujeres ingenuas.

—Jay… No lo hiciste…— no lo podía creer, Jason era un idiota y también un imprudente, pero no creyó que fuera tan estúpido como para… —¿Acaso tienes ideas de lo te sucederá? ¿De lo que les pasa a las personas que le entregan su corazón a un espíritu como ella?— esa sonrisa coqueta desapareció, dejando solo la frialdad de una mueca.

—Tus emociones se entumen y después desaparecen por completo, todo va perdiendo su "color", por así decirlo, al final, llega la muerte— recitó de memoria, tal cual Bruce se los había advertido alguna vez —Pero estas olvidando algo muy importante, Nightwing— el mayor lo miró, tratando de comprender —Ya estaba muerto cuando se lo llevó, no hay nada que matar dentro de mí—

 **—¡Eso no es verdad!—** Dick gritó, dejando que todos sus miedos se desbordaran. Perder a Jason la primera vez fue horrible, ahora, verlo irse poco a poco sería insostenible ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Bruce? ¿Lo sabía Tim? ¿Por qué nadie se lo informó? —¡ **Eres un buen hombre, Jason! ¡Los muertos no pueden ser buenas personas! ¡Los hombres muertos no ayudan a otras personas y menos únicamente porque desean! ¡No eras un hombre muerto para mí!—** y sin darse cuenta ahora estaba llorando, no solo porque estaba enojado y esa situación lo hacía sentir impotente, estaba llorando porque no podía creer que su hermano siguiera creyendo que no era importante para nadie.

El abrazo de Dick lo sorprendió verdaderamente, Jason no se dio cuenta hasta que el mayor tuvo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, su cabeza sobre su hombro, apretándolo con fuerza, con miedo de que cuando lo soltara ya no estaría.

—Está bien, Dick— él mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendido o algo parecido a eso, además de alguna otra emoción que podía nombrar con facilidad, era algo intenso, violento, no estaba seguro si lo había sentido antes o no, porque fue tan breve que no alcanzó a reconocerlo.

—No está bien, Jay— susurró, con la voz ligeramente quebrada —Nunca quise que pensaras que no te quería, lo hago y me preocupo por ti— tal vez no era el momento ni el lugar, pero tenía que decírselo antes de que fuera aun más tarde —Todos te queremos, Jay, lo creas o no—

Jason le devolvió el abrazo entonces, aunque no con tanta fuerza. Quería consolar a su hermano, por tonto que pudiera parecer, el afectado ahí era solo él, no se suponía que sus acciones deberían causar dolor a nadie más, es decir, él seguía con vida, pero, algo dentro de él le hacía sentir que estaba equivocado, no sería su corazón, porque ya no lo tenía.

Dick abrió los ojos, sorprendido, no era ajeno a las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo ahora, él ya había abrazado a Jason así antes, en algún momento… Era una sensación familiar…

X

Los cinco Regentes I

Tim volvía de hablar con La muerte, pensando en lo que dijo, no tenía sentido alguno, pero las entidades eternas eran seres perversos que se aprovechaban de los deseos de los seres mortales. ¿Qué opción tenía? Podía decirles a todos la verdad, pero entonces, si ese ente se enteraba seguro que se llevaría a Bruce, no, no podía correr ese riesgo.

Él dijo que no podía decirle la verdad a ningún aspirante, nunca dijo que no podía decirle a los Regentes. Muy bien Timothy, ahí tienes un hueco legal del cual colgarte; La Muerte tampoco dijo que no podía hablar con Bruce. Apropósito de él, seguramente iba a enojarse mucho, muchísimo, cuando supiera que había dejado a Jason solo por ahí, para hacer lo que se le diera la gana, aunque solo fueron un par de horas. ¿Cuánto más podía haber hecho en dos horas? Bien, sabía que esa era una pregunta estúpida…

No tardó mucho en volver, Jason no parecía haberse ido del lugar en el que lo dejó, o dejó su rastreador en aquel techo. No creía que Jason fuera capaz, es decir, no con Bruce prácticamente respirando sobre su nuca.

Al menos no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero ahora que era diferente… Ese era otro problema que no sabía cómo se iba a solucionar, Gótica nunca iba a devolver el corazón de Jason sin un buen motivo o sin darle a cambio algo que ella considerara igual de valioso, algo como el corazón de Bruce. Porque ella no parecía interesada más en tener el suyo o el de Dick, tampoco el de Damian, no que se los fuerana entregar de ser el caso.

Para su sorpresa Jason seguía ahí y no estaba solo, Nightwing estaba con él, aferrado a él mejor dicho, como si fuera su tabla de salvación. _Oh Dios_ , seguro que Dick acaba de averiguarlo… No, no sería él quien soportara a ese tormento, que Bruce se hiciera cargo, de todas formas él tenía que planear como iban a librarse de todos los problemas que se les venían encima. Fue así que se alejó sin intentar interrumpir.

Al regresar a la cueva vio a Damian, el niño estaba muy enojado, su vibra se podía sentir desde muy lejos. Eso hizo pensar a Tim que el actual Robin debía de ser un Aspirante, como los demás. Fantástico, sería casi imposible que el niño no se entere. Por fortuna ya le había mandado un mensaje al mayor y habían quedado de Reunirse en otro lado de la cueva. Damian ni siquiera tenía que enterarse de ello. Tim pasó de largo como si no lo hubiera visto, ignorando la mirada fúrica del menor.

No tardó mucho hacerle saber a Bruce de su reunión con La muerte, de lo que Gótica le había dicho al respecto anteriormente y, por supuesto, de que Nightwing era quien se quedó con Red Hood y que, por lo que pudo ver, ya sabía que _ella_ tenía el corazón de Jason.

Un problema a la vez, tenían que hacerle frente a un problema a la vez. Bruce obvió por ahora que dejara a Red Hood, se centró más en La muerte y en Gótica.

—No hay cinco Regentes en la ciudad, somos solo cuatro— se había quitado la máscara para poder sentirse más cómodo con Tim, el chico también tenía la cara descubierta.

—Eso fue lo que señalé, pero La Muerte recalcó que son cinco desde hace muchos años. Y la corona que lleva, me fue imposible identificar a quien pertenece, pero sé que no es la tuya, aunque tiene un tamaño similar— De los otros tres regentes, uno de ellos tenía una corona más grande y la única mujer tenía una corona más chica y sobre el otro regente —Tampoco parecía ser la corona del comisionado Gordon— eso los dejaba con una conclusión.

—Esa corona le pertenecería al supuesto quinto Regente— no, la perspectiva era mala, podría no ser una corona real —¿Puedes asegurar que en verdad era una corona de Gótica?—

—Ella estaba segura y al examinarla de cerca realmente lo parecía, tenía una palabra grabada en el interior, pero estaban tan rayada que era imposible de leer; No era una palabra muy larga — él había tenido la oportunidad de inspeccionar las cuatro coronas conocidas, ninguna tenía una sola palabra, eso era una particularidad.

—Entonces, quien gane la corona morirá, a menos de que seas tú quien la obtenga— no, se oía como un plan arriesgado, La Muerte podía cambiar de opinión y llevarse a su tercer hijo —No me parece una solución razonable—

—Por ahora es lo que tenemos. Podríamos preguntarle a _ella_ si La Muerte es de fiar, en caso de que nos diga que no, podemos dejar que alguien la gane— por supuesto que se refería a un criminal.

—Dejar morir a alguien no es muy diferente de matar, Tim. No dejaré que suceda— sí, antes de que Tim le dijera él ya había visto a la muerte con la corona y también había pensado que era la suya, o la del comisionado, pero según lo que decía Red Robin había alguien más, posiblemente alguien muerto, tendría que hablar con ella de nuevo.

—Prefiero que muera un criminal que alguno de ustedes, Bruce— el muchacho miró a su mayor con determinación, no importando si a Batman le parecía bien o no —Si es la única opción iré por ello— ahora él sabía por qué bruce había hecho todo lo que hizo, él ya sabía que La Muerte estaba cerca, por eso los estaba alejando a ellos.

—Hallaremos una forma en la que no tenga que morir nadie— no importaba si era un criminal, no, en realidad porque no podía dejar que la corona la tuviera un criminal, ninguno de ellos entendía lo que significaba convertirse en algo como un Rey o Reina de Gótica, no se trataba del poder, las capacidades o su favoritismo en ciertas formas, significaba cargar con las cosas malas que se destinaban a la ciudad o dejarlas pasar, muchos Reyes habían muerto anteriormente por eso mismo.

Ahora Batman tenía que organizar su reunión con los demás, James Gordon, Selina Kyle y Killer Croc, cada uno de ellos habría de conocer a algunos aspirantes, todos debían de saber que estaban en peligro.

Reunirlos no sería lo difícil, sino el que lo escucharan y ponerse de acuerdo con ellos, esta vez tendría que idear un plan muy complicado para evitar que se mataran entre ellos mismos, ya que Un **_Rey_ ** con dos coronas tenía mucho más poder para gobernar que aquel que tenía solo una, la razón por la cual él gobernaba sobre Gótica más que los otros tres era porque ella lo había escogido como su favorito.

XI

Esa sensación familiar

La noche pasó lentamente, Dick había abrazado a Jason casi por una hora completa, después lo dejó ir lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo, Red Hood le había dicho, con algo que quizás pretendería ser torpeza, que volvería a la cueva por sí mismo y no causaría problemas. Nightwing no lo quería dejar, pero entendía que ambos necesitaban un poco de espacio ahora, ya sea para pensar o para no hacerlo.

Él esperó en el techo por casi veinte minutos antes de irse, todo para resistir la tentación de ir detrás de él. Buscó un edificio más alto, desde donde pudiera ver la ciudad, aunque esa noche no se creía en condiciones de poder hacer nada correctamente.

Haber abrazado a Jason no fue una mala idea, pero se sentía como que lo fue, por todo lo que lo hacía sentir ahora, no porque estuviera arrepentido. Quería sostenerlo un poco más, llorar por él y con él, hacer reír, hacerlo enojar, era una cosa estúpida de verdad. Era como si estuviera descubriendo algo que no existía… No era la primera vez que se sentía así, era que no estaba seguro de cuando fue. Abrazó a Jason, cuando él aún era Robin, un par de veces, tal vez cuatro o cinco si se ponía meticuloso en su memoria, ya que el muchachito que fue alguna vez era tan huraño que no se lo ponía sencillo, especialmente después de su mala manera de comportarse con él cuando se conocieron, fue joven y también estúpido, no lo había olvidado.

Pero no era esa misma sensación.

Lo había abrazado cuando volvió a la familia, arriesgando su pellejo en el proceso. Se había sentido aliviado de tenerlo de vuelta, sim importar lo que eso implicara. También había notado, desde el principio desde luego, que no sólo era más alto y más fuerte, también era atractivo y, cuando quería, podía hacer gala de todos esos trucos galantes que Bruce usaba frente a la multitud.

Tampoco fue igual a aquella vez.

Abrazar a Jason ahora era casi doloroso, se preguntó si se habría sentido igual de no saber que su corazón le hacía falta, si todo ese lío que sentía no era solo su imaginación. Él suspiró audiblemente y miró al cielo, no había estrellas que se apreciaran en esa ciudad, la Luna solo era visible por su tamaño, pero había algo reconfortante en mirar la negrura del manto a esas horas.

¿Sería por eso que Bruce lo había sacado de Arkham? No lo descartaba, pero tampoco era que lo pudiera asegurar y preguntarle a Batman casi siempre generaba más preguntas que respuestas, tal vez Alfred podría decirle o quizás… ¿Pero no había dicho el propio Jason que Batman no lo había hecho por qué quisiera? Desde luego tenía que Jason nunca había sido muy bueno en leer las intenciones de Bruce, muchos de los problemas entre ellos eran porque creían cosas que no eran y se quedaban callados en lugar de hablar…

—Hombres estúpidos— masculló para sí mismo, aun sabiendo que estaba sonando más como Barbara que como él mismo. Quizás Tim podría ayudarlo un poco con todo eso, ese muchacho lo sabía todo y si no lo hacía lo averigua de alguna forma.

Claro que Tim debía de saber, él estaba ya en la cueva cuando él y Damian llegaron, tampoco se mostró muy sorprendido por las reacciones tan atípicas de Jay. Mocoso listo que era ese Timothy, para no gustarle la forma de ser de Bruce, con tantos misterios y cosas sin decir, sin duda se comportaba como si fuera su meta legar a ser como él.

Unos pasos suaves llamaron su atención, no esperaba que tan pronto se volvieran a ver.

— _Tú lo has dicho, Richard, los hombres son difíciles de comprender, aun en los buenos días—_ ella caminaba con la cabeza dirigida hacia la derecha, parecía estar buscando algo, pero era solo su forma habitual de comportarse — _Ni siquiera las mujeres son tan complejas—_

—Buenas noches— saludó con una sonrisa, pareciendo olvidarse de sus problemas —¿No se pondrán los demás celosos si saben que te veo más seguido que ningún otro?— no podía resistirse a flirtear un poco con ella, verla sonreír valía le pena.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, son una suave sonrisa, mientras miraba hacia la ciudad y el viento hacía ondear su cabello el cual parecía estar siendo pintado en cada movimiento. Era nostálgico, triste, ella parecía que se pondría a llorar mientras sonreía. Era una despedida…

—¿De quién te despides?— él no pudo evitar la pregunta, caminando hacia ella lentamente.

— _La Muerte ha llegado más pronto de lo que pensé, él anda por toda la ciudad, llevando una corona, anunciando que se llevará a mi **Rey—**_ ella se giró para ver a Nightwing, quien parecía consternado — _No te preocupes, Timothy lo ha descubierto y hará todo lo posible por salvarlo—_ ella lo sabía bien, ninguno de ellos lo dejaría morir.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?— sí, él estaba tan mal que le estaba reclamando —¡No solo él, ninguno de nosotros dejaría que se lo llevara!— lo sabía, sabía que Red Robin tenía información que no estaba compartiendo.

— _Hay cosas que no les puedo decir libremente, Richard. El Destino, la Línea de la Vida, El Libro de Dios, puedes darle el nombre que desees, hay cosas con las que no podemos interferir, la vida de los mortales es una de ellas—_ ella lo sabía bien, ellos deberían de saberlo también — _La Muerte, cualquiera de ellas, tiene más poder, es más vieja. Son los únicos que pueden tener la opción de cambiar o no la longitud de lo que se escribe en las vidas de los mortales—_ sí, si Tim no le hubiera preguntado ella nunca le hubiese dicho.

—¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto? ¿Cómo se puede cambiar?— él nunca había tenido el placer, o disgusto, de hablar con La Muerte, la había visto sí, a dos o tres diferentes, pero jamás cruzó palabras con ellas.

— _Toda vida tiene un costo, si tú buscas prolongar una vida su precio has de pagar, tendrás que darle a La Muerte lo que te pida—_ ella miró a la ciudad de nuevo — _Podría ser algo tan sencillo como el juguete de un niño, o algo tan aborrecible como la vida de un pueblo entero, bañado en el río carmesí de sus propios habitantes. La Muerte suele ser un ser voluble, de caprichos aberrantes—_ pero, no hacía falta aclara ahora, que solo los mortales podían negociar con La Muerte, porque aquellos que no podían morir no tenían nada que ofrecerle.

—Entonces hablaré con ella, he de conseguir lo que me pida— sí, él estaba muy dispuesto a intentarlo, aunque a ella tuviera que pedir ayuda para lograrlo.

— _Tú no podrás convencerlo, Richard, esta Muerte en particular le gustan los juegos peligrosos, los hombres de manos rojas y aquellos que no tienen ninguna ambición—_ era un secreto que ella no podía revelarle libremente, pero esperaba que lo entendiera — _Es quien representa a todos aquellos que son adoradores de la muerte—_

—Encontraremos una manera— lo hacían siempre, demonios malditos, Bruce y Tim tendrían que haberle dicho antes, él, Jason y hasta Damian, que solo era un niño, harían cualquier cosa… Un momento… —Hay algo que quería preguntarte…— acaba de acordarse justo ahora, porque ella lo distrajo antes de poder preguntar.

— _Pregunta entonces, mi **Ave** —_ ella lo miró directamente ahora, imaginando, tal vez, lo que él quería saber.

—¿Por qué el corazón de Jason? Él, de todas las personas, sé que es amable y gentil por dentro, pero sin su corazón… Él morirá, no poder sentir nada lo acabará matando— sí, él también había escuchado esa historia de Bruce, así como le habían explicado lo que le ocurría a las personas en esa condición.

— _No puedes culparme por no resistirme, Richard, es un corazón hermoso, lleno de sentimientos complejos y al mismo tiempo tan transparentes como el agua clara—_ ella sostuvo su mirada, aunque no buscaba su comprensión, no la necesitaba — _¿No, tú mismo, has querido sostenerlo para siempre cuando lo has tenido entre tus manos? Es difícil resistirse a un corazón así cuando un niño como él te lo ofrece libremente—_

Y Richard se quedó petrificado, sabía que no era la primera vez que sentía algo similar. El corazón de Jason en sus manos… Justo cuando trataba de olvidarse de eso llegaba una nueva razón para desearlo de vuelta fervientemente. Ahora no solo quería desafiar a La Muerte por la vida de Bruce, también quería desafiarla a ella por tener el Corazón de Jason, cueste lo que cueste.

XII

La Muerte y el Petirrojo

Damian había salido de la cueva una vez que vio a Drake llegar, pretendió que volvía a su habitación. Si ellos no lo querían cerca él tampoco iba a estarles rondando, si no querían compartir lo que sucedía, que así sea, ya obtendría información por sus propios medios, no sería la primera vez, estaba harto de que lo trataran como a un niño estúpido que no sabía lo que hacía.

Pero ya se entrenarían, Nadie podía dejar a Damian por mucho tiempo ni mantenerle secretos.

A pesar de estar por su propia cuenta se las arregló para frustrar el robo a una tienda, esos pobres seguro que eran novatos y no tuvieron suerte, ya que sirvieron como los primeros que pagaron la ira del pequeño Robin, que con ellos nada tenía que ver.

Su segundo crimen de la noche fue el asalto a una señora mayor por parte de tres sujetos, Robin no quería saber qué hacía una anciana caminando a esas horas de la madrugada, cuando les partiera la cara a esos maleantes ya podría interrogar a esa señora. Otros novatos, que aburrido era para él, se pusieron a llorar después de darles unos pocos golpes.

La señora, como había imaginado, se largó sin darle las gracias siquiera, mantendría las calles vigiladas en caso de volver a ver, no era normal que una sexagenaria estuviera andando ya pasando delas tres. Justo antes de salir tras su posible paradero escuchó un ruido sospechoso. Lo que le faltaba, unos imbéciles estaban entrando a robar una Joyería.

Había que aclarar que el pequeño Robin no era una persona con mucha suerte que digamos, sus años de formación y su muerte no fueron precisamente de lo más agradable, aunque al regresar tuvo muchas ventajas de las cuales la que más le gustaría tener ahora sería la fuerza sobrehumana.

Esos ladrones fueron astutos, lo tenían todo ensayado. Iban armados con pistolas, un par de metralletas y uno de ellos, Damian le botaría todos los dientes cuando se presentara la ocasión, le había lanzado una granada… Todo el lugar ardió después de la explosión.

Y esos malnacidos huyeron con todos los diamantes. Robin golpeó el suelo con furia, Batman iba a estar decepcionado, dejándolos huir no podía probar que era lo bastante mayor como andar por sí mismo, cuidando de las calles.

—La humanidad siempre es salvaje— una voz distrajo al niño de sus pensamientos oscuros —Andando entre las sombras al hurtar, dejando una enorme señal ardiendo al momento de escapar. Y Yo pensando en que estos tipos querían ser silenciosos, mira que dejar detrás todo este alboroto— un hombre cubierto con un manto negro, bastante alto y de ciertas capacidades, ya que sus pasos no se oían ni estando a dos metros de él.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso conoces a esos malvivientes?— el niño se puso de pie en el acto, preparándose para una nueva pelea, si ese hombre tenía las respuestas que necesitaba entonces las conseguiría costara lo que costara.

—Oh, eso sí que es una sorpresa— el hombre sonrió, Damian no podía ver su cara pero lo adivinaba por el tono de su voz —Un pequeño petirrojo se ha escapado de la vista del Murciélago— él se inclinó ligeramente para que el niño pudiera divisar su rostro aún bajo la oscuridad de su capucha —El último Petirrojo que vi andando solo no sobrevivió, era imprudente y testarudo— mantuvo su vista en el niño sin apartarla ni un solo instante — Y aunque no tuve mucha diversión, no voy a negar que sin duda era bastante rudo—

—¿Quién eres tú?— sentía en el fondo de sus entrañas que ese tipo no era una persona normal, maldita sea que incluso podía no ser una persona. Los bellos erizados de sus brazos eran indicador ¿Con que clase de problema había tropezado ahora?

—Saamin Azra, La Muerte del sector, si le place, pequeño señor— se bajó la capucha para dejarse ver, los rizos dorados y la pálida piel no importaron nada, la atención del niño se enfocó en la única cosa que podía reconocer.

—¿Cómo es que tienes la Corona del **_Rey?_** — él sabía que habían varias coronas, aunque la única que había visto de cerca era de Bruce Wayne.

—El **_Rey_** que la tenía me la dejó y nunca la reclamó de vuelta ¿No es maravilloso? Sin ser nativo de la ciudad y tengo mi propia Corona— se burló, le hacía gracia ver al pequeño Robin enfurecer como ninguno de los anteriores lo había hecho.

—¡Mientes! ¿Cuándo robaste la corona de mi padre?— insistió, preparándose para saltar, si ese ladrón no la devolvía entonces por la fuerza se la iba a arrebatar. Poco importaba que ese demente se hubiese identificado como La Muerte.

—Si la corona de un **_Rey_** se llega a usar por alguien más, un duelo a muerte el usurpador se acaba de asegurar; Puesto que la ley lo indica, el dueño de la corona ha de proclamar lo que le pertenece y de esa manera asegurar su lugar. Si un **_Rey_** usurpara el lugar de otro entonces un duelo Real se habrá de librar, aquel que obtenga la vitoria entonces dos veces **_Rey_** será, apoderase del Rey caído toda posesión, eso incluye lo material y lo paranormal, toda tierra, familia o deuda, nada podrá rechazar puesto que lo ha ganado con un pacto de Sangre—dijo él, como recitándolo de un libro — Así que, y por tanto, si esta corona fuera del **_Rey_** Bruce Wayne, él no tendría otra opción que venir a reclamar sus posiciones en un duelo a muerte, pero siendo yo un espíritu no puedo realmente iniciar algo tan divertido— si él de verdad pudiera retar a los mortales a duelo tal vez no estaría tan aburrido —Las leyes son muy claras, pero puedes mirarla— en ese momento se quitó la corona para que el niño, el cual estaba parpadeando seguramente, la pudiese examinar con detenimiento. Los Robin, de cualquier edad, eran entretenidos.

—No es la corona de mi padre— el niño reconoció de mala gana al mirar el interior, no habían palabras visibles, además de que esta corona era un poco más ligera y de un diámetro menor.

—Yo la he puesto a disposición de Reyes y aspirantes— dijo sin prestar atención a la cara confundida del pequeño —En unos días habrá una "justa" para saber quién se quedará con esta Corona, un Rey podría coronarse dos veces y un aspirante ascendería a ser un nuevo Rey ¿No te parece que sería algo interesante?—

—¡Si lo que dices es cierto, quien se la ponga estaría obligado a retarte a Duelo!— y él podía ver esa sonrisa convertirse en algo siniestro, parecida a la que el Joker mostraba algunas veces… ¿No sería que, tal vez, esos dos…?

—¿Y quién podría ganarle a La Muerte en su propio juego mortal?—

—Mi abuelo lo ha logrado muchas veces— el niño no reprimió la burla en su voz, teniendo que devolver la corona de mala gana.

— Ra's al Ghul, mi joven Robin, no es parte de mi sector, si yo fuera La Muerte encargada de llevar su alma podrías apostar la tuya propia a que hace mucho que él ya no estaría en este mundo— y con esas palabras de desvaneció, quedando solo las sombras en su lugar.

—Tengo que decírselo a mi padre— Damian susurró para sí, mirando el piso por unos instantes…

Batman no le iba a creer, no confiaba en él. Si quería mantener a su familia a salvo entre las sombras se habría de mover, esperando el momento adecuado para saltar y descubrirse, evitándoles la fatalidad. Averiguaría cuándo y dónde con exactitud y se presentaría en secreto.

* * *

Cualquier duda, ya saben qué hacer )=)


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulos del 13 al 16

Al menos espero que lo encuentren interesante }=)

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de DC y sus respectivos autores intelectuales.

Capítulos del 5 al 8 para ustedes, espero que lo disfruten. Cualquier duda siéntanse libres de preguntar.

* * *

XIII

Una plática pendiente

Habían pasado un par de días desde que todo ese lío se había complicado aún más. Gótica no se había aparecido, por lo que no podían preguntarle por el dueño verdadero de aquella corona y La Muerte, rondaba todos los días por doquier, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente, ya sea por su bien o el de alguien más. Sea lo que sea a Bruce no le gustaba.

Verla tan pronto y tan seguido lo ponía de un humor peor del que normalmente estaría en un caso estresante. Todo ese asunto había comenzado desde aquella noche en la que Red Hood casi había matado al Joker. ¿Por qué esa Muerte maldita había vuelto a aparecer? No sería para llevarse a Jason, no de nuevo, eso es lo que le había dicho, pero Batman era paranoico y no podía confiar en la palabra de ese ente.

Si tan solo hubiera podido diseccionar unos pocos misterios no estaría andando como si todo el suelo fuera de vidrio quebradizo, sentía que un mal paso y todo caería sin que nada pudiera hacer. Si en verdad la "Regla de La Muerte" era real entonces pudiese tener una salida, pero si no lo fuera… Eso le hacía pensar, que quizás, incluso si la regla fuera una mentira podría tener la solución al alcance de su mano, faltaría ver, con sumo cuidado, todo lo que podía estar arriesgando.

Sus pensamientos vagaron a recuerdos de hace varios años, en donde en medio de una explosión vio a Saamin Azra sonriendo cruelmente. Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una tormenta en negro y rojo entró, Nightwing no se molestó en hacer una entrada espectacular, como era su costumbre, en cambio simplemente caminó hacia Batman, con la tensión evidente en su mandíbula.

Red Robin le había dicho que más pronto que tarde eso iba a suceder y hasta que no lo hablara con Dick él no pensaba aparecerse, discutir con Nightwing siempre era un dolor de cabeza, especialmente porque su hermano mayor no quería ver otra perspectiva hasta que no tuviera más opción… Y Jason siempre había sido un punto delicado para todos ellos. No, mejor que entre Bruce y Dick se arreglaran, ya estaría Alfred para calmarlos después, Tim no tenía que pasar por eso de nuevo.

— **¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?—** era curioso como su voz, menos grave que la de Bruce, podía hacer retumbar la cueva de una manera teatral — **¡No se trata de una nimiedad! ¡Se llevó su corazón! ¡ _SU_ corazón, Bruce! ¡Jason no puede vivir sin su corazón en su lugar! ¡La soledad lo acabará angustiando!—** por supuesto que no estaba mencionando lo tibio y vibrante que se sentía, nadie más tenía que saber que lo había sostenido en sus manos alguna vez.

—Fue decisión de Jason, Dick, nadie hubiera podido impedirlo así hubiéramos estado presentes en el momento en el que pasó— era verdad, aunque él suponía que sucedió cuando estaba en Arkham y no la misma noche en la que lo apresó.

—Eso no tiene importancia, B— dejó de gritar, aunque no estaba más calmado —Cuando menos pudieron habérmelo dicho en el momento en que lo supieron— trato de respirar profundamente y serenarse, ir contra Batman no resolvería nada.

—Nada hubieras podido hacer y necesito que te centres en cuidar de Damian— la voz neutra y modulada, si el primer Robin no lo conociera se hubiese dejado engañar.

—La he visto hace poco, ella me dijo cosas que esperaba ustedes me pudieran aclarar— y en respuesta él usó ese tono irritado pero controlado, sin duda esa discusión no acabaría muy bien —Me dijo que La Muerte anda rondando el lugar, con tu corona puesta, ella piense que La Muerte viene por ti—

—No es mi corona, ésta sigue en su lugar, ya lo he comprobado varias veces— con él sin duda dejaba saber que ya estaba enterado desde antes; señaló un punto a la izquierda, en dónde había, oculta una caja fuerte; todos sus hijos sabían en donde se encontraba en caso de una emergencia —Viene por algo más, es por eso que necesito que Mantengas a Damian lejos y ocupado— le relató brevemente lo que ellos sabían —Ya encontraremos una forma de proteger al ciudad sin arriesgar la vida de nadie— en ningún momento dijo que él tenía una posible solución.

—¿Y cuando esté eso resuelto hablarás con ella?— porque él no iba a dejar caer ese tema pronto —No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero estoy seguro que mucho no nos queda— un ser humano normal solo podía vivir meses sin algo tan valioso, aun con toda su terquedad dudaba que Jason pudiera aguantar mucho más que eso.

—Ella no se lo devolverá fácilmente, me temo que si no es él mismo quien se lo pide ella ni siquiera lo considerará— y ellos lo sabían, un hombre que no sentía la necesidad de tener algo no lo pediría, Jason, de toda las personas, nunca le pediría de regreso algo que voluntariamente le había obsequiado.

—Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer, algo que ella aceptaría tener en su lugar— estaría dispuesto a robar la joya más valiosa y brillante si con ello podía recuperar ese corazón —Debe haber algo que ella desee, algo que le podamos ofrecer—

—No se trata de una mujer, ni de un ser humano, lo que ella pudiese pedirte a cambio serían las cosas que no podrías ofrecerle de verdad— porque lo conocía bien, Dick era capaz de empeñar su propia alma al diablo con tal de salvar a sus hermanos. Pero tenía que entender que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias —Ella podría pedirte el corazón de otra persona, la vida de alguien más, un sacrificio que no podrías realizar—

—Si me pide mi corazón a cambio se lo daré— lo dijo con tanta seguridad que incluso Batman se vio preocupado por un segundo, había más de lo que podía verse a simple vista en su motivación, de eso no había duda.

—Ella no te pediría algo tan simple— lo que era verdad, estaban a punto de comprobarlo.

— _Si el corazón de mi caballero quieres de vuelta—_ la voz de ella resonó desde la lejanía, poco a poco su figura se iba formando — _Entrégame algo igual de valioso—_ estaba a unos tres metros de ellos y no hizo por acercarse más — _El corazón puro y bello de Barbara Gordon, entrégamelo y te devolveré el de Jason Todd—_ ella lo miró expectante, como si dejara de respirar, en lo que esperaba escuchar su respuesta.

—¡No puedo darte el corazón de Barbara!—Nightwing casi sonó escandalizado, nunca comprendería a esa mujer, por mucho que lo intentara —¿Por qué tiene que ser el corazón de alguien más? ¿Por qué no puede ser el mío en su lugar?— Batman sólo estaba observando, analizando todo con cuidado.

— _Porque quiero algo igual de valioso, no algo que me entregarías sin pensar—_ ella permanecía distante, casi transparente, preparándose para marcharse.

—¿Quieres decir que mi corazón, que aclamaste noble y hermoso antes, no tiene el mismo valor?— sino se tratara de un asunto tan delicado sin duda se sentiría indignado.

— _No tiene el mismo valor para ti, entrégame un corazón que tú consideres que vale tanto o más, como el de Barbara, y yo te entregaré el corazón de Jason—_ en esta ocasión ella no esperó una respuesta, sencillamente desapareció.

—Eso no es justo— Nightwing susurró, dándole la razón a Bruce —Nada que pueda darle podrá complacerla. No puedo ofrecerle el corazón de Babs, o el de otra persona, como si no fuera nada— ahora se sentía deprimido, su única opción sería tratar de convencer a Jason de pedirlo de vuelta, lo cual sería tanto o más difícil que entregar el corazón de la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué te pediría el corazón de Barbara a cambio?— Batman dijo en un tono meditativo, cuando él le había exigido lo mismo Gótica le había dicho que le entregara en corazón de otro de sus hijos en su lugar. Él nunca hubiera podido hacer algo como eso.

—No lo sé ¿Qué importancia podría tener? Yo no puedo entregarle el corazón de otra persona— Bruce podía ver a lo que Tim se refería cuando decía que Dick no profundizaba en las cosas importantes de la misma forma, no es que no pudiera, era que se dejaba llevar por sus propios sentimientos.

—Si ella hubiera querido un equivalente ¿No te habría pedido el corazón de alguno de tus otros hermanos, Dick?— eso fue más un pensamiento en voz alta, siendo respondido por el silencio. Nightwing únicamente se giró hacia Batman, luciendo una expresión de asombro, miedo y confusión.

Tal vez era algo que ni a él mismo se le había ocurrido antes.

Bruce maldijo entre dientes una vez que su hijo mayor se fue de la misma forma en la que llegó, ella había aparecido pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle nada de lo que había pensado, tendría que buscarla más tarde para que aclarara sus dudas.

XIV

El Ave y el Caballero II

Red Hood estaba en la cueva cuando esa discusión se libró, quedando algo intrigado, o lo que posiblemente podría ser descrito como tal, ahora que sus emociones estaban entumidas no podía estar seguro. Lo meditó por unos minutos, confrontar a Nightwing no sería una buena idea estando en la cueva.

No hace muchos meses la sola idea del chico maravilla original tratando de salvarlo hubiese revuelto sus entrañas, ese idiota creía que tenía que salvar a todo el mundo, era un mártir maldito. Pero el día de hoy no estaba seguro de lo que le causaba, es decir, no es que pudiera sentir algo al respecto realmente, era el destello de una emoción, una que no sabía clasificar, pudo haber sido ira, porque sabía que Dick era un idiota, podía haber sido frustración, porque ninguno de ellos lo dejaba en paz nunca, pero también la emoción y el miedo se sentían como un hueco en el estómago en muchos casos, ahora no podía estar seguro.

Espero a que Tim lo llevara a una zona apartada, deberían estar vigilando los muelles en caso de que un embarque de armas llegara, no podían estar seguros del día, solo que sería pronto, tampoco era algo seguro ya que solo había sido un rumor.

Mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, Red Robin, le había dicho que era mejor que se fuera a ver a Nightwing para hablar con él si es lo que quería, ya que esperar mucho no le convenía si el asunto quería tratar ya que Dick solía dejar las cosas de lado una vez que el tema se enfriara. Por supuesto, Tim había escuchado esa discusión también y seguramente ya tenía sus propias opiniones al respecto, las cuales no estaba por compartir con él.

Así, con la promesa de que le llamaría si algo aparecía, Red Robin hizo salir a Red Hood para que buscara a Nightwing. ¿Cómo le hizo el tercer Robin para deshacerse del actual? Era algo que Jason quería preguntarle cuando lo viera, porque no había rastros de Damian cuando llegó al tejado en donde el mayor estaba esperando.

El silencio entre ellos se prolongó por bastante tiempo, que serían cerca de diez minutos con Dick en silencio. Era un nuevo record seguramente.

—¿Te comió el gato la lengua?— Jason dijo con cierto tono divertido, bien ensayado que casi parecía real.

—Sólo estaba pensando en que si no lo supiera mejor, podrías haberme engañado— sonrió con tristeza, era tan evidente que ni la máscara podía ocultarlo —¿Cómo se siente? ¿No te duele? ¿Realmente ayuda a pensar más claramente?— nada de eso era lo que quería preguntarle, pero por el momento tendría que conformarse.

—No causa dolor, tampoco me siento diferente, es…— no estaba seguro de cómo explicárselo, en otros momentos estaría muy irritado por la lluvia de preguntas pero ahora no significaba nada especial. Su tristeza removió algo en su interior, pero fue tan breve que no supo si lo que quería era golpearlo o hacerlo reír, las emociones comenzaban a ser más confusas ahora —Es como estar entumido, más o menos. Tus preguntas incesantes no me molestan, supongo que eso puede considerarse como un gran avance— trató de hacer una broma sobre ello, pero ninguno de los dos se rio.

—Preferiría que estuvieras gritando o tratando de ignorarme— él se acercó los pocos pasos que los separaban, agarrando el casco para retirárselo —¿No te importa si lo retiro un momento, verdad?— un suave movimiento de la cabeza del menor le dio su consentimiento —Sólo tú podías ser tan idiota, Little Wing— lo miró a los ojos, sabiendo que nada podría ver en ellos ahora —No quiero perderte de nuevo, no si puedo hacer algo al respecto—

—¿Entregarías el corazón de Barbara por mí?— y esa emoción de hundimiento en el estómago fue tan fuerte que casi lo hizo temblar. Para su suerte o desgracia duró unos instantes.

—¿Estabas escuchando?— y él sintió que sus mejillas de ruborizaban de vergüenza, ni siquiera sabía bien porque, no es que Jason se lo estuviera reprochando ni hacía mofa de él.

—No es que tus gritos no se escuchara por todas partes— ellos seguían muy cerca uno del otro, Nightwing con el caso de Red Hood en sus manos, y el joven del antifaz rojo ligeramente inclinado hacia él.

—Yo no podría darle el corazón de Babs, Jay. EL corazón de una persona no es un objeto de comercio— y agradecía que en esos momentos su sucesor no tuviera un corazón, porque seguramente una declaración así podría haberle dolido, porque Jason tenía la idea, equivocada, de que nunca era la primera opción de nadie —Uno solo es dueño de su propio corazón, es todo lo que puede dar, pero ella no quiere mío por el tuyo— era algo sencillo y difícil, a Dick le había dolido que Gótica no considerara su corazón tan valioso como el de Jason, pero después de haberlo sostenido en sus manos lo entendía perfectamente.

—Dices que no es un objeto de comercio, pero estabas dispuesto a negociar el tuyo por el mío. ¿Por qué? Nosotros nunca nos hemos llevado particularmente bien, tampoco estas en deuda conmigo como para llegar tan lejos— no podía entenderlo y había algo en su interior que quería saber.

—Puede que no nos hallamos llevado bien, pero no por eso te quería menos, Jay. Eres una persona compleja, con muchos problemas, lo entiendo, tu vida no ha sido fácil y, demonios, volver de la muerte no debe ser una experiencia grata para contar —especialmente si había cavado para salir de su tumba con sus manos desnudas —Pero, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que hiciste en el pasado—como robar y matar —De cualquiera de los errores de los que te hayas arrepentido, tú sigues siendo un hombre bueno, amable y generoso, eso no lo puedo ignorar. Me has ayudado a mí, así como a los demás, si de verdad nos odiaras nunca habrías vuelto— y en ese momento estaba a punto de fallarle la voz, si se dejaba llevar acabaría llorando —No quiero que ese hombre desaparezca, olvidado en la oscuridad, tú necesitas tu corazón para seguir siendo quien eres, no solo lo que podrías llegar a ser. La parte buena de ti sigue ahí, Jay, pero ¿Reamente puedes sentir ahora las cosas importantes? No quiero que renuncies a algo como la felicidad, realmente la mereces—

—¿Sabes? Sólo me comportaba así contigo porque creí que no me soportabas— dijo refiriéndose a sus años de Robin, sabía que Dick lo entendería —Pero siempre te admiré, eras lo que yo quería llegar a ser— no sabía muy bien por qué, pero suponía que ese "nudo" en su interior quería decir que quería consolar al mayor —Siempre fui bastante impulsivo y dejaba que la rabia me segara, eso no pasará de nuevo, Dick, ¿No se supone que eso es una ventaja?— y estar cerca de ellos no lo dejaría entumirse por completo, estaría bien sin su corazón, pero ellos no parecían querer entender eso.

—Eres un idiota Jay, un completo idiota— lo abrazó de nuevo, sabiendo que el menor no se apartaría, no había ira o vergüenza que lo impulsaran a quitarse de sus brazos —Ella me dejó sostener tu corazón por un momento— le susurró, como si le confesara un gran secreto.

—¿Por qué?— eso realmente lo había sorprendido, pudo reconocer esa emoción de las varias que sus palabras lo hicieron sentir. Ella no parecía del tipo de persona que compartiera sus posiciones, que dejara que Nightwing, o cualquier otro, pudiera tocar una de ellas era casi imposible.

—Para probar que yo estaba equivocado— él podía reconocer sus errores en la intimidad de su mente, pero aún seguía creyendo en que Jason no debería matar —Y aunque no cambia los fundamentos de lo creo, puedo entender porque ella lo quería— sostuvo a Red Hood con más fuerza, abrazando cada una de las sensaciones que le hacía sentir, sosteniendo el casco rojo en una de sus manos —Tu corazón es hermoso, Jason, lleno de emociones encontradas, tiene tantos colores en él que no pude enfocarme en ninguno— lo confesaba, todo el conjunto el gustaba desde lo más profundo de su interior —Quería sostenerlo para siempre— y en ese momento él no estaba pensando en cómo esas palabras podrían tomarse.

Jason no le respondió nada a su confesión, dejó que lo abrazara con fuerza y lo sostuvo de vuelta con más fuerza de lo habitual. Agradecido por sus palabras, no sabía que necesitaba oírlas, pero escuchar que alguien más estaba dispuesto a sujetar algo tan preciado y frágil de ti mismo, sin juzgar lo que veía, como su odio o su ira, la vergüenza que sintió o el dolor que lo mataba lentamente, era importante. Nuca esperó que alguien, además de ella, lo aceptara tal cual era.

—La próxima vez, si tu aún lo quieres, te dejaré sostenerlo, Dicky— le susurró después de casi treinta minutos de silencio, entre broma y en serio, siendo una suave risa del mayor su respuesta esperada. Tal vez en su próxima vida, él pensó, ellos podrían intercambiar sus corazones.

XV

Los cuatro Robin II

El embarque de armas al final si había llegado, Tim le había mandado un mensaje a Damian, indicándole que había alejado a Jason de la misión, peor que necesitaría su apoyo. No era una mentira exactamente, pero había funcionado maravillosamente, hasta que ya no lo hizo más y tuvieron que pedir refuerzos. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que los estúpidos repartidores intentarían volarlos con un lanza misiles? No tuvo más opción que decirles a esos dos que necesitaban su ayuda.

En menos de diez minutos los dos mayores llegaron, deteniendo a los tipos que estaban escapando y quedándose a observar el trabajo de los dos más jóvenes. Realmente no hicieron mucha falta, salvo por un par de bodegas que estaban en llamas no había gran daño en el lugar.

—¡Gracias por la ayuda!— Red Robin dijo con sarcasmo, mirándolos con un poco de resentimiento, de saber que se quedarían mirando no los hubiera contactado, después de todo seguro de Bart llegaba en menos tiempo si lo llamaba.

—¡No necesitaba su ayuda!— Robin se quejó, guardando su Katana al mismo tiempo que los observaba con cuidado, estaba seguro de que algo estaba pasando, su instinto se lo decía.

—Ustedes no necesitaban nuestra ayuda ahí, lo manejaron bastante bien— Nightwing les sonrió, era como ver salir el sol a media noche, demasiado segador.

—Estas de bastante buen humor, Nightwing. Sea lo que sea no lo quiero saber, no me interesan las historias de tus conquistas— Robin comentó mientras caminaba hacia la ciudad, él no los necesitaba.

—¿Conquista? No he estado saliendo, Robin— pero su sonrisa no amainó ni un poco —¿Qué no puede un hombre estar feliz por reunirse con todos sus hermanos?— lanzó sin pensárselo, no era común estar los cuatro reunidos sin que estuvieran peleándose entre sí.

—¿En esta familia? No— Robin fue tajante y directo, no compraba esa tonta excusa.

—Hieres mis sentimientos, ¿No te importan mis sentimientos?— eso era jugar sucio, porque sabía que en el fondo hacía sentir la niño un poco culpable, pero un poco de dolor no lo mataría.

—¿Y tú no vas a decir nada?— se dirigió a Red Hood, quien no parecía darse por aludido antes. Red Robin y Nightwing se quedaron asombrados por un instante al no ver a Jason estallar contra el niño, después se acordaron que eso no volvería a suceder.

—¿Qué quieres escuchar?— parecía estar aburrido, tampoco le era necesario hacerle gestos ya que el casco hacía de barrera entre él y el resto del mundo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de venir? Padre dijo que no debías de quedarte por ti mismo, ¿Me equivoco? ¿En dónde estabas?— Damian no sabía por qué pero la presencia de Todd lo enfurecía más de lo acostumbrado, podría enumerar las posibles razones ¿Pero para que tomarse la molestia?

—No creo que eso sea importante, Robin— Red Robin trató de encubrir el hecho de que, según sus observaciones, era posible que sus dos hermanos mayores estuvieran encuentros un poco más íntimos de lo que un niño de la edad de Damian tenía permitido saber. Tampoco quería que Robin fuera a ir en contra de ellos tres.

—¿Por qué preguntas, Little D?— y Red Hood puso su dedo índice con gracia y cuidado en la nariz del más joven, tal como Dick lo habría hecho —¿Estas interesado en mí? Me siento halagado— la voz de Jason había sido suave, con un tinte de diversión inocente que ninguno de ellos había escuchado antes.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?— Robin había saltado hacia sus otros dos hermanos, preparando su Katana, sin duda alguien se hacía pasar por Todd ¿Cómo es que los otros dos no lo habían notado?

—Vaya pequeño paranoico— se quitó el caso para que el chico pudiese verlo —Y yo que casi te creía que te preocupabas por mí— sonaba como Dick, realmente sonaba como el mayor, pero en su rostro no había rastro de diversión o entusiasmo—Si quieres saberlo estaba con Nightwing, no creo que a tu padre le importe mucho—

—¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?— él miró al mayor y al tercero, alzando una ceja, estaba esperando una respuesta.

—¿No le han dicho?— Red Hood parecía muy sorprendido por unos instantes, vaya familia de idiotas que tenían. Ya sea porque no quería asustarlo o preocuparlo, él no pensaba que ocultárselo fuese algo bueno, tampoco malo, la verdad en esos momentos poco le importaba.

—¿Decirme que?— el pequeño se giró hacia los otros tres, típico que no le informaban las cosas importantes.

Red Robin suspiró, no quería ser él quien lidiara con todo eso, Jason no parecía particularmente inclinado a ser razonable y Dick era el mayor, que él lidiara con el mocoso haciendo berrinches.

Después de unos minutos de explicarle lo ocurrido y unos más de explicarle lo que significaba el niño parecía consternado pero también parecía pensarlo profundamente, claro que habían omitido un poco de información para no "abrumarlo" demasiado, como por ejemplo, no le dijeron que eso, a la larga, mataría a Jason de nuevo.

—No se oye tan mal— el niño dijo par así mismo aunque los demás lo estuvieran oyendo— Entonces, si llego a pegarte con una barra de hierro— no podían creer que le estuviera preguntando eso.

—¡Robin!— Nightwing quería pegarle a ese niño, parecía que no tenía empatía o quizás su juventud lo hacía imprudente —Ya hemos hablado sobre el manejo de los temas sensibles antes— tendría que hablarle a Bruce al respecto, a pesar de todo él no tenía corazón para castigar al niño.

—¿Qué? No sería la primera vez— Damian le contestó como si no fuera gran cosa.

—¿Es…?— Tim no sabía si quería o no decir lo que estaba pensando.

—Sí, es tema pasado —se giró de nuevo hacia el segundo— ¿Si uso una barra de hierro para pegarte entonces no te sentirás enojado? ¿Tampoco sentirás claustrofobia encerrado en lugares pequeños?— tenía que saber, era un tema interesante.

—Supongo que no— se preguntó que estaría pensando ese niño, su manera de preguntar le recordaba a Bruce, un poco, y de alguna manera le parecía que su padre adoptivo se vio como Damian cuando tuvo su edad, por supuesto Bruce habrá sido un niño mimado y no un busca problemas como ese niño que tenía en frente.

—¿Matarías a alguien si tienes la oportunidad?— incluso Tim y Dick podían notarlo, Damian no estaba haciendo esas preguntas buscando enojar al segundo, más bien estaba usando su tono reflexivo.

—No particularmente— su respuesta pareció ser un poco confusa —No me importa si se mueren o no, no me siento inclinado a matarlos especialmente— esperaba que eso fuera lo suficientemente claro.

—Siempre creí que eso era uno de tus impulsores— el niño dijo más para sí mismo, los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo en silencio, querían saber a dónde llevaría esa plática extraña de Robin —Parece más una solución que un problema, desde mi perspectiva, incluso podrías llevar una vida normal sin tantos desvelos—

—Tal vez— Jason se encogió de hombros.

Era surreal, ellos dos nunca habían podido mantener una conversación, como personas comunes, antes de esa noche. Damian tenía razón en cierta medida.

—¿Entonces porque eres un vigilante?— esa pregunta los sorprendió a los tres —No pareces tener una motivación, no sientes inclinaciones homicidas y tampoco estar enojado por todo, podrías ser una persona normal, volver a ser la persona que eras, sin tantos problemas, padre no se opondría a la idea— no si se lo planteaban correctamente es lo que quería decir —¿Por qué seguir siendo un vigilante?—

Y, siendo completamente honestos, los otros tres Robin sabían que era una pregunta valida. Jason no tenía una verdadera razón para seguir saliendo, tampoco para mantener su promesa de no matar. Dick y Tim también querían saber que respondería Red Hood.

—…—Jason guardó silencio, dejando que una sonrisa pequeña asomara en sus labios, Damian se parecía mucho a Bruce, aunque también era muy diferente. Lo que sentía en ese momento era satisfacción, estaba muy seguro de ello, dejarlos con la intriga le placía enormemente, aunque solo durara momentos breves —¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, la tomarías?— dicho eso él saltó del tejado, dejándolos confundidos, el que no pudiera sentir no cambiaba la forma en la que pensaba, él no dejaría de ser lo que era si podía seguir haciendo lo que mejor hacía.

—Maldito bastardo— Robin chasqueó la lengua, por ahora lo dejaría pasar, después de todo tenía otro asunto muy importante en el cual centrarse.

Al volver a la cueva cada uno de ellos tenía sus propios pensamientos en sus metas inmediatas, en el fondo los cuatro eran similares, sin importar las circunstancias seguirían poniéndose entre los ciudadanos y los malhechores, para eso habían nacido y seguramente así morirían.

XVI

La Muerte y la Dama de la Ciudad

Aquello no era una reunión inusual, de vez cuando ellos debían de coincidir en algún punto para ponerse de acuerdo en lo que podía o no suceder. Ahora estaban en una cafetería, disfrutando de los tonos rojizos del atardecer, ella tomando un café negro, acompañado de pastel, él tomando té menta, con algunas suaves galletas.

—Devuélvemela ahora que tienes tiempo, Saamin Azra, esa corona le pertenece a uno de mis regentes— su postre no había sido tocado y de tu taza apenas había bebido un par de veces.

—La corona me pertenece, su dueño en vida y muerte no la reclamó, una corona sin nombre le pertenece al primero que se la encuentre ¿No es verdad?—no era ninguna ley, pero de cierta forma él tenía razón —No desperdicias un tesoro como este, Gótica querida, las coronas de oro se hicieron para lucirse—

—No puedes romper las reglas sagradas, robarla de una tumba te convierte en infractor— ella quería tanto golpearlo muchas veces, hasta borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

—Cada **Rey** se entierra con su corona. No la saqué de una tumba, simplemente la recogí ¿Tan difícil te resulta creerlo?— sus burlas no cesarían pronto, especialmente porque ella aún creía que esa corona no tenía nombre —La vez de cerca ahora y todavía no te das cuenta. Mejor así, será más divertido— él se levantó, dejándola con la palabra en la boca —Te veré pronto querida, en el funeral de uno de tus niños favoritos— él desapareció en ese instante, dejándola perpleja.

—No puede ser… Esa corona…— ella no podía estar del todo segura hasta que lo comprobara, pero casi podría jurar que aquella corona era la que una palabra grabada sobre otra tenía, lo que la hacía parecer que era nada más una —Nunca dejé que mi **_Rey_** viajara con ella, por miedo a que la perdiera— esa corona debería estar guardada, en un viejo cofre de madera, bajo el resguardo de un tablón que se movía debajo de una enorme cama… —No puede ser… La Muerte no podía saber en dónde la escondía, a menos…— a menos que alguien se lo hubiera confesado —¡ **Maldito desgraciado!—** ella aventó su taza y también su pedazo de pastel —¡ **Así sea lo último que escuchen de mí, recuperaré la corona de mi _Rey_!** — por supuesto ella estaba usando una frase humana porque no podía morir, para matarla hacía falta destruir, desde los mismos cimientos, toda la ciudad.

* * *

No me arrepiento de NADA!

Cualquier duda, ya saben qué hacer )=)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulos del 17 al 20

El desenlace esta por comenzar y para a quien le gusten los spoilers leer al final (no es nada, la verdad)

 **Este capítulo esta dedicado a todos mis lectores fantasma ;), porque yo sé que no es necesario dejar un RR, estoy feliz con el simple hecho de que sea leído.**

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de DC y sus respectivos autores intelectuales.

Capítulos del 5 al 8 para ustedes, espero que lo disfruten. Cualquier duda siéntanse libres de preguntar.

* * *

XVII

Los Cinco Regentes II

Bruce estaba llegando a la cueva, en el último par de días sus hijos habían estado actuando extraño. Nightwing y Robin habían ido y venido de Blüdhaven, reuniéndose con Red Robin y Red Hood, no sería tan anómalo si no estuvieran computándose como personas normales, pasando el tiempo como hermanos, no era malo, sólo inusual…

No, en esos mismos momentos era algo muy extraño. La tensión no se disolvía, solo se retenía entre ellos como si hubiera muros invisibles. Tim le había dicho que era "cosa de Damian" quien quería hacer varias pruebas en Jason, para ver si podía hacer enojar, sonreír o gritar, ya que no creía que Gótica le hubiese quitado el corazón, también quería comprobar sus límites ya que le parecía de gran importancia, un elemento sin sensaciones negativas o sin remordimientos podía ser una ventaja si se usaba de forma adecuada. El propio Tim estaba de acuerdo con esa parte mientras que Dick estaba totalmente en contra y se quedaba con ellos para evitar que Damian llegara a los extremos.

Tim también le había dicho del cambio sutil que había percibido y que se hacía más evidente día a día. Su hermano mayor estaba cayendo rápidamente por su segundo hermano. No sabía la razón y no podía entender por qué, pero cuando Jason estaba cerca Dick se comportaba diferente, más atento, más sonriente y al mismo tiempo estaba triste. Era un accidente de trenes esperando ocurrir.

Ya se ocuparía de eso más tarde, por ahora tenía una muerte que eludir y personas que contactar.

Salió de la cueva dejando a sus cuatro hijos ahí, de los cuales solo Red Robin sabía hacia dónde se dirigía.

Primero se reunió con ella, Selina Kyle, The Gorgeus Tief, ella era fácil de tratar, siempre dispuesta a un poco de aventura y resultaba que también había visto a La Muerte andando por la ciudad, pero se mantuvo lejos porque esa era la mejor manera de evitarla, pero en vista de lo que escuchaba ella asistiría aunque no estuviera interesada, con tal de ayudarlo a él.

Después tuvo que descender a una parte que no le gustaba mucho, en busca de Killer Croc, The Underworld Lord, había estado llevando una vida más o menos tranquila, alejado de los seres humanos comunes. Él no le debía nada a Batman, ni a ningún otro, pero iba a presentarse porque la Señora de Gótica requería su presencia y él sabía, como todos ellos, que no se le lleva la contraria a la elegante señora.

Su última visita fue al comisionado James Gordon, The Justice Light, el más accesible de los cuatro y también el que resultó más difícil de convencer, porque el oficial no estaba muy entendido en cuanto a lo que se refería a las esencias y lo que tenía que ver con el mundo sobrenatural.

Así los cuatro de ellos acabaron reunidos, frente a la Viuda, decidiendo si intervendrían o no, aunque si ella se los ordenara sus opciones serían pocas. Ella estaba esperándolos en un salón antiguo, dentro del teatro más viejo de la ciudad. Casi parecían viejos amigos reunidos para tomar té. Les explicó brevemente lo que pasaba, ya Batman les había dicho lo que sabía de camino al lugar.

— _La Muerte ha venido para entretenerse, él esta aburrido y por ello con nosotros se mete. Ha paseado por toda la ciudad con una Vieja Corona, la ha sacado del escondiste en la cual la tenía, es la que está ofreciendo—_ ella los miró calculadoramente — _Ustedes podrían tener esa corona si es lo que buscan, pero no lo recomiendo, la corona tiene un dueño ahora y es La Muerte misma, no es algo que yo le pueda quitar, para quitársela alguien debe la corona ganar—_ antes de que ellos pudieran hacerle alguna pregunta desapareció.

—¿Qué se supone que eso significa?— el comisionado preguntó a los demás, mientras fruncía le seño —¿A quién le pertenece la corona?— era algo que todos querían saber.

—Ella acaba de decir que le pertenece a La Muerte— Catwoman le respondió, cruzándose de brazos, todo eso le daba mala espina.

—Eso es ahora, La Muerte no puede ser la dueña original, esa corona debió de pertenecerle a una persona ¿De quién es y dónde está?— Gordon estaba molesto, esa mujer nunca contestaba las preguntas importantes —Dijo que la corona estaba guardada ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó con la persona que la tenía? ¿Está muerta? ¿Renunció?—

—No creo que se pueda renunciar a una corona— Croc dijo, sin estar muy interesado, él tenía una vida agradable en dónde estaba, no necesitaba más problemas.

—No creo que ella nos diga nada, tendremos que averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta— Catwoman lo hizo sonar como lo que era, ella no movería ni un dedo si eso significaba ponerse en peligro contras La Muerte, a quien ellos no podrían ganar ni ahora y nunca seguramente.

—No sabemos a quién le perteneció— Batman habló en ese instante, haciendo que los otros tres centraran su atención en él —Es posible que esa persona esté muerta, pero eso no tiene importancia. No podemos dejar que esa corona caiga en manos equivocadas— eso ellos lo sabían bien —Seguramente ha hecho saber a toda persona con capacidades de "Aspirantes" quienes se presentarán porque La Muerte los convocara— y no se equivocaba, varios criminales habían aparecido repentinamente, no sería extraño si Batman no supiera que ellos tenían cualidades especiales.

—No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya— Gordon dijo enfáticamente, quizás no sabía mucho sobre las coronas, pero sabía lo suficiente como para entender que no podía dársela a un criminal, ya era suficiente que no pudiera arrestar a Catwoman en esas juntas.

—Entonces, tenemos que presentarnos— Croco dijo, no muy convencido de estar cerca de La Muerte.

—No estoy a favor de pelear por una corona que podría costarme la vida— claro que el murciélago no les había confiado toda su información.

—Ya tengo algo preparado para ese inconveniente— los otros tres lo miraron algo sorprendidos, no deberían, él era Batman, por supuesto que tendría un plan de respaldo, o una docena de ellos en realidad y lo que no hubiera arreglado ya lo estaría cuando terminara su junta y se dedicara a ello.

Las palabras que cruzaron después de su declaración fueron pocas, se pusieron de acuerdo y en unos pocos días irían a la iglesia en la que La Muerte se aparecería.

Justo antes de salir, Batman, siendo el último que partía, escuchó el murmullo de la voz de la Dama de la ciudad, ella parecía estar en un apuro, debía de ser algo importante si lo que quería decirle debía de ser en privado y con tanta urgencia. Él regresó sobre sus pasos, sabiendo que la encontraría en la esquina más alejada y sombría.

— _Ya sé a quién pertenece esa corona—_ ella susurró mientras miraba hacia un punto lejano — _No sé cómo la obtuvo, qué clase de truco pudo usar para engañar a mi **Rey** , pero quiero que pague por ello…—_ se notaba que estaba enojada, la ira centellaba en sus negras pupilas.

—¿A quién le pertenece?— necesitaba saberlo, eso sería de gran ayuda, ya sea que estuviera vivo o muerto, esa información era requerida.

— _Basta decir que esa es la corona que estaba escondida en la Mansión Wayne—_ a lo largo de los años varios Wayne habían usado una corona de ella, pero sabía que Bruce comprendería a que corona se refería.

Batman se quedó en silencio, frunciendo el ceño, eso confirmaba sus sospechas iniciales. No sabía a qué estaría jugando ese espíritu, pero ahora sabía cómo detenerlo, aunque no sería una tarea sencilla. Solo le quedaba una duda, ¿Si La Muerte sabía de esta solución, entonces que podría estar esperando que pasara? Tal vez no sólo se trataba de llevarse a una persona, quizás lo que buscaba era matar a todos en su lugar… Viniendo de un ente tan demente no era una idea descabellada.

Ella desapareció no sin antes darle una mirada preocupada, parecía que se podría a llorar porque ella sabía que posiblemente el luto cayera sobre la ciudad.

XVIII

La decisión de un Padre

Batman estaba en la cueva, ultimando detalles para salir, esa sería la noche en la que la "justa" se habría de librar. Se dio unos momentos para recordar, aquella noche en que había visto a la muerte en su ciudad fue la misma en la que Jason casi mataba al Joker, vio que usaba esa corona también. Las palabras de La Muerte fueron sospechosas de una manera en la que sus entrañas se torcieron, pero ahora entendía el por qué.

Justo antes de salir necesitaba hablar con sus hijos, salvo Damian, ellos participarían en la pelea por la corona, para asegurarse de que nadie más se la quedara. Red Robin aún creía que si él la ganaba estaría todo bien, por lo que lo dejaría seguir creyendo eso, en caso de que La Muerte tuviera manera de saber lo que planeaban.

El pequeño Robin hizo un escándalo cuando supo que no lo dejarían ir, gritó y maldijo en varios idiomas, el niño estaba bien instruido, pero al final aceptó la palabra de su padre y se quedaría en la cueva castigado un par de semanas, que se convertirían en miles de años como se atreviera a salir.

Reunió a los otros tres, dándoles la información crucial, los otros regentes también se presentarían y era posible que también una multitud criminal. Tal como Tim había dicho, no les dijo a los dos mayores que quien la ganara moriría, tampoco que se la debían de dejar al tercero, todo lo que necesitaban saber era que debía quedarse entre ellos.

Red Robin fue el primero en salir, debía de ir a hablar con la muerte, asegurarse que sus planes marcharían como se habían fijado.

Entonces el murciélago se quedó con los dos mayores.

—Cada uno de ustedes ocupará una posición estratégica. Deben de derrotar a todos los demás para irse acercando, deben cubrir la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles, sin pasar sus límites, en caso de ser necesario deben de ayudarse mutuamente— no estaba entre las reglas formar "equipos", lo único que contaba era que al final la corona se ganara en una pelea, Batman dudaba que a La Muerte le importara mucho quienes quedaran para el confrontamiento final.

Él sabía que el Joker se presentaría también, lo detendría personalmente antes de que sus hijos lo vieran, al menos ese era el plan. No quería correr el riesgo de que se apresuraran a ir por el payaso, aunque dudaba que Nightwing y Red Robin brincaran imprudentemente a su encuentro no podía descartar por completo ese enfrentamiento. Por otra parte estaba Red Hood, quien se arrojaría para matar al payaso a la menor oportunidad, al menos antes lo habría hecho, pero ahora que no podía sentir nadie le podía asegurar como se comportaría en caso de presentarse la oportunidad.

—Sé que debe haber una trampa en esto, de la cual aún no nos has hablado— Nightwing dijo con una sonrisa pero era evidente que estaba preocupado —¿Qué pasará con quien gane la corona? Quién debería de ganarla, es lo que realmente importa—

—Él tiene razón— Red Hood comentó sin convicción, quien se quedara con esa corona no le era importante, salvar a Bruce era su única prioridad, proteger a su familia era lo segundo en su motivación, después de eso no había una tercera cosa que quisiera hacer.

—Quién gane la corona no es importante— mintió descaradamente, esperando que fuera suficiente para mantenerles a salvo —En tanto la corona no caiga en otras manos, Red Robin, Nightwing o Red Hood, en tanto quede en la familia se la podremos devolver a Gótica para que ella deje la corona en el lugar que le corresponde— eso no era exactamente una mentira, pero tampoco era una verdad total.

—¿Has hablado con ella?— no hacía falta preguntar, pero a veces a Nightwing le gustaba preguntar cosas que ya sabía cómo se responderían, era parte de su forma de ser —¿Te dijo a quien le pertenecía?—

—No importa de quien era, esa corona debe volver a su lugar, como sus caballeros y guardianes debemos devolvérsela— eso era algo que no necesitaban saber aún —Lo que decida hacer con ella no nos concierne— él se giró hacia el computador, dejando que un mapa del lugar apareciera —Red Robin cubrirá esta parte, Red Hood se encarga de esta y Nightwing, ésta es tu lugar— no se parecía a uno de sus típicos planes, pero tendrían que confiar en él— Al final el enfrentamiento debe ser entre ustedes tres— él se giró hacia ellos de nuevo, no dándole oportunidad al mayor de replicar —Gane quien gane no debe ponerse la corona ¿Está claro?— esa era una afirmación, no una pregunta —La trampa podría estar en usarla o tocarla, sólo deben mantenerse a una distancia prudente—

Dicho eso la conferencia terminó, casi obligándolos a partir, deseando que sus miedos se esfumaran. Porque cuando uno de ellos se alzara con la victoria muchas cosas podrían pasar, esperaba tener razón y no equivocarse, aunque el margen de error fuera mínimo no le gustaría ver a ninguno de ellos morir, había sido muy doloroso perder a Jason y a Damian, no quería pasar por eso nuevo.

Esperó a que ambos partieran, cada uno en su propia motocicleta, dejó pasar casi diez minutos antes de tomar el comunicador, para asegurarse de que ninguno volvería y así no escucharan su conversación, había algo importante que tenía que decirle, algo que no podía esperar.

No esperó la aceptación fácil ni una obediencia sin cuestionar, como años atrás, pero las circunstancias habían cambiado y a eso se debería, estaba seguro. La orden que le acababa de dar era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en muchos años. Para bien o para mal había decidido el destino del ganador, no por ello se sentía mejor, el miedo seguía creciendo dentro, como veneno corriendo en su cuerpo.

— _Es el mejor camino, Bruce—_ ella apareció repentinamente, aunque sus palabras parecieran alentadoras su semblante contaba otra historia diferente.

—No dejo de sentirme como si lo estuviera mandando a morir ¿Cómo puedo recuperarlo si no funciona? ¿Qué haré si La Muerte se lo lleva?— no solo él, los hermanos, Alfred y Barbara también, todos estarán devastados, estaba reconsiderándolo, ese plan estaba mal por todas partes, sería mejor si lo detenía ahora, antes de que…

— _Estará bien Bruce, puedes creerme. Puede que sólo sea un niño, pero sabe, en el interior, que hace lo mejor. Tal vez no lo recuerdes pero estoy segura de que sabes mejor que nadie hasta dónde puede llegar—_ ella abrazó a su Bruce, con delicadeza, como si él fuera una pieza de arte frágil y quebradiza, para ella, que lo quería como una madre a un hijo preferido, lo sería hasta el día en que él muriera.

—Por eso mismo es que me preocupo— reconoció, cerrando los ojos, dejando que ella lo abrazara un momento más —Si siento que es peligroso tomaré la corona yo mismo, sin importar lo que pase— así tuviera que arrebatarle la corona a cada uno de los presentes lo haría, desafiara a la muerte para salvar la vida de su hijo, sin importar las consecuencias.

— _No importa si eres Batman, Bruce, el destino no siempre puede ser cambiado. Tal vez es así como debe de ser, pero sea cual sea el final al que lleguemos esta noche, yo estaré ahí para defender a todos mis Regentes, especialmente a los pequeños hijos de mi **Rey** — _y ella desapareció de la misma forma en la que llegó.

Bruce no lo dudaba, en las tierras pertenecientes a la ciudad la voluntad de la señora se imponía, incluso contra la misma muerte, si ellos corrían peligro, estaba seguro de que ella se interpondría.

El murciélago se subió a su impresionante vehículo, despidiéndose de Alfred antes de partir, dejándole unas últimas instrucciones, aunque no fuera necesario. La hora había llegado, una batalla más habría de librar, sin importar el resultado él estaba listo para solicitar la ayuda de uno de sus aliados, poco confiable tal vez, pero en esta ocasión no dudaría en usarlo.

Ella lo miró partir, guardada entre las sombras, llorando en silencio. Por fin, después de tantos años lo vería una vez más, los ojos cerrados y el semblante tranquilo, una sonrisa suave adornando sus labios. Era lo que calentaba el corazón que, en su interior, ella tenía de Madre.

XIX

La Muerte y el Guardián

Red Robin había llegado a la iglesia señalada en tiempo record, él iba primero que nadie, se había asegurado de ello, para encontrarse con él, no pensaba que podría sacarle con facilidad la verdad sobre sus intenciones, pero al menos se aseguraría de que supiera que no pensaba perder. No era ningún estúpido, sabía que Bruce le ocultaba algo, seguro que él mismo habría hablado con La Muerte en algún momento, seguramente que con la señora también, estaba tramando algo, lo presentía, seguramente pensaba interponerse y dejar que La Muerta se lo llevara, para protegerlos a ellos.

Por eso había hablado con Dick y Jason, para hacerles saber que Bruce corría peligro y que debían de detenerlo en caso de que se interpusiera entre ellos y la corona, o entre ellos y La Muerte mejor dicho. No les dijo que quien la ganara moriría, les había dicho que hizo un trato con La Muerte, que si él ganaba no se llevaría a Bruce y tampoco a él, siempre y cuando ganara por la fuerza. "La Muerte solo busca entretenerse", les había asegurado, "Disfruta de ver cómo los mortales se matan por un objeto ambicionado".

Había vendido su historia bastante cara y al parecer sus hermanos la habían comprado, pero como nunca podía estar seguro de eso era mejor estar preparado, un par de trampas aquí y allá, nada muy obvio, asegurase la victoria era todo lo que necesitaba, de los demás problemas se encargaría cuando llegaran, después de todo tenía un plan de contingencia. La Muerte no se lo llevaría sin pelear.

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí— Saamin Azra estaba en la puerta de la iglesia, esperando tranquilamente —Red Robin con todos sus ingenios y juguetes, ¿Esto significa que estamos jugando?— no llevaba la corona puesta ahora.

—Si yo gano la corona, nadie morirá está noche ¿Tenemos un trato?—aun si él aceptaba no tenía ninguna garantía, pero cuando menos tendría algo con defenderse en caso de tener que llevar un juicio, o lo que pasara cuando uno se metía en líos con esos tipos.

—Oh, yo no puedo prometerte eso— él sonrió, ese jovencito era astuto, su tipo favorito de humanos, hacían las cosas más interesantes —Yo puedo darte mi palabra que a nadie me llevaré voluntariamente si tú ganas, pero si entre ustedes se matan no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Gana la contienda, Timothy Jackson Drake, entonces a ningún Regente o Aspirante por mi capricho me llevaré— sí, era capaz de arrebatar las vidas de los que en la tierra habitan únicamente porque lo deseaba, las sanciones por eso eran menos que una llamada de atención, al final habían muchos seres humanos en ese mundo.

—…—Tim lo pensó un momento, de cierta forma tenía sentido, lo único que tendría que hacer era tener cuidado de no dejarse matar, como si eso no fuera cosa de todos los días —Tenemos un trato— afirmó, aunque tendría que mantener un ojo en cada miembro de su familia esa perspectiva era mejor que la alternativa.

—Pasa al patio, Red Robin, ahí está la corona, en la pila bautismal, no tendrás que esperar mucho puesto que los demás no tardan en llegar— él desapareció, mientras sonreía enigmáticamente, las cosas se pondrían mejor de lo esperado, se preguntó si alguno de ellos a todas las variantes se habría anticipado.

—No podría ser más espeluznante— Tim masculló para sí mismo, mientras mandaba un mensaje a uno de los compañeros de su equipo, Kid Flash lo ayudaría en caso requerido.

El joven caminó hacia el patio, como se le indicó, mirando la corona asentada en el lugar señalado, remojada en el agua de la redonda pileta, era curioso como ésta parecía una fuente para pequeñas Aves. ¿Debería tomar eso como una señal o como una broma de ese espectro? ¿Qué significado podía tener? No le puso mucha mente, al lugar iban llegando varias personas, algunos ladrones de poca monta, o eso parecían, un par de asesinos profesionales, a los cuales no había visto en un tiempo, y, a lo lejos, venía llegando la **_Reina_** , Selina, en su entallado traje negro. Al parecer Bruce no se equivocó cuando aseguró que todos ellos llegarían.

La Muerte los recibió a todos ellos, como un pastor dando la bienvenida a sus feligreses. Tim miró al cielo por unos momentos, sabiendo que no vería ninguna estrella, no podía alejar esa sensación de pesadumbre, tal vez serían los nervios, quizás sería miedo. Si entrecerraba los ojos le parecía que podía mirar a ese tipo como lo que era, una calavera, con una oz plateada, preparada para cercenar cabezas.

Entonces vio a alguien a quien no esperaba ver, el Joker venía llegando, saludando a todos como si con viejos amigos estuviera tratando. No, de todas las cosas que podían salir mal esa era la peor, toda su familia tenía una historia con ese demente, no había manera de que sus planes pudieran salir bien estando ahí ese malviviente.

XX

El Ave y el Caballero III

No habían avanzado mucho cuando ellos dos se detuvieron, Nightwing fue el primero, Red Hood siguió su ejemplo, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que podía querer el mayor, si le propondría un plan más loco que el Batman o quizás sencillamente le desearía suerte, aunque con la que él tenía probamente lo que Dick quería era pedirle que tratara de no asesinar a nadie.

Cuando Nightwing bajó de su moto aún estaban en la propiedad de la mansión. No disponían de mucho tiempo, no si no quería dejar a Tim solo por mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Fue breve en esa parte cuando menos. Le había dicho a Red Hood que no podían dejar que Red Robin se quedara con la corona, no podían confiar en la muerte, después de todo, de las pocas veces que le habían visto, ellos sabían que no era un ente confiable. Lo mejor, tal como Batman había dicho, era ni siquiera tocarla, a menos que no tuvieran opción.

Red Hood le había asegurado que no dejaría que Red Robin tomara esa corona, se quedaría entre ellos dos, para estar seguros de que nadie se pusiera en peligro. En ese momento Dick se alegró de que Jason estuviera siendo razonable, aunque no le gustara la razón y, en un arranque de impulsividad infantil, se giró hacia él, mirándolo directamente mientras trataba de no abrazarlo de nuevo, era un impulso muy difícil de vencer.

—¿Sucede algo, Nightwing?— él debería saberlo, pero no tenía ganas de pensar en ello, tenían que darse prisa, pero Dick le gustaba divagar cuando no era importante, se le acababa el tiempo.

—Pídele que te lo devuelva, si lo haces es posible que ella acceda a devolvértelo— dijo de pronto, sin importarle que al más joven no le gustara, pero demonios, era posible que ni siquiera con sus palabras tan intempestivas lo perturbara.

—Estoy bien, Nightwing, no me hace falta—no entendía porque tanta necedad, para fortuna suya enojarse por esa tontería le era casi imposible, de lo contrario, seguro, ya le habría metido las balas por la fuerza en esa bonita cabeza… No lo iba a negar, Dick siempre le había parecido un chico atractivo, eso, aun ahora no había cambiado.

—¿Estarías bien, aun cuando no puedas sentir la emoción de vivir?— o de matar, pero eso no lo iba a mencionar —¿Qué pasará cuando quieras sentir de nuevo la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas? ¿Cuándo quieras una vida diferente de la que llevamos? ¿Cuándo te preguntes como se sentía…?— pero no pudo terminar de preguntar, Red Hood lo interrumpió poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Voy a estar bien, Nightwing— le aseguro, tratando de fingir que le ponía emoción a sus palabras —No me importa nada de eso si puedo ser un mejor vigilante, una versión de mí que no se dejará llevar por la ira o el odio. Alguien que no matará únicamente para molestar a Batman— él esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

No esperó que Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson maldito, fuera a jalarlo rápidamente para besarlo, fuerte y apasionado, casi mordiéndole los labios. Resistirse no hubiera sido difícil, pero un destello potente, que se sentía como un golpe en plexo solar, y la debilidad en sus rodillas no le ayudo, lo hizo sentirse como si lo necesitara para mantenerse de pie. Fue menos de un minuto en total, no es que él hubiera podido contar los segundos, pero había sido e momento más emocionante de su vida desde hacía casi cuatro meses. _Quería_ besarlo de nuevo, lo era cierto que no deseaba detenerse, era la única cosa que sabía que había disfrutado genuinamente.

—No podrás disfrutar de esto tampoco ¿No lo extrañarás, Little Wing?— él se alejó despacio, no apartándose demasiado, era un momento íntimo entre los dos, como el que no habían compartido jamás.

—Es un poco irónico— Jason dijo en susurros, cerrando los ojos, pensando y tratando de retener ese sentimiento —Hace algunos años hubiera dado la mitad de mi vida por un momento como este— la verdad es que hubiera estado dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que le hubiese pedido —Y si soy honesto eso no había cambiado mucho en estos días— por lo menos ahora, él esperaba, el rechazo del mayor no se sentiría como si mundo se acabara.

—Yo…— no sabía cómo responder a esa confesión, él lo había besado en un impulso, no había esperado _esto_ — Lo siento— no era lo mejor que podía decir, pero su mente no estaba cooperando, todo lo que quería era darle un ejemplo —Creo que yo me— pero Jason, de nuevo, no lo dejó terminar.

—Está bien, entiendo tu punto, pretende que nunca dije nada— con o sin corazón el dolor se sentía como un millar de agujas punzando su corazón, para su fortuna el dolor, así como las demás emociones, iba a ser momentáneo —Lo que estaba por decir es que realmente no importa, Dick, No necesito un corazón para hacer lo correcto, tan sólo debo saber lo que estoy haciendo— él se alejó del mayor, mirando sus gestos de confusión, aún a través de la máscara —Dame unos minutos, estaré con ustedes pronto—

—Jason, espera…— pero antes de poder detenerlo Red Hood ya se había ido a toda velocidad —Fantástico, no podría haber salido peor— dijo para sí mismo. Siempre que quería algo para ir mejor las cosas iban en picada, "buena esa Grayson", se dijo mentalmente, tendría que disculparse con él cuando todo eso terminara, no porque estuviera mal, era que…

Ni él mismo lo sabía, esos sentimientos no eran de rechazo, pero tampoco podían de ser de aceptación, él nunca había visto al segundo Robin de esa forma, no quizo herirlo con sus acciones. Un momento, si había logrado una emoción así en él, aunque no fuera para bien, significaba que todavía no era muy tarde, aún podía ayudarlo.

Nightwing sonrió involuntariamente, Jason no estaba perdido del todo, podía recuperarlo. Estuvo a punto de subirse a su moto cuando un ligero ruido llamó su atención. Ahí estaba ella, siempre tan oportuna, él se preguntó, no pocas veces, si ella los seguía o si tenía alguna especie de alarma en ellos para que se presentara en ese tipo de momentos.

—Si no te conociera bien pensaría que me estas asechando— él dijo con una sonrisa, sintiéndose bastante bien consigo mismo al verla sonreír a causa de su broma.

— _Nunca dejo de mirar a mis niños más queridos, ya deberías saberlo Richard—_ caminó despacio, para estar muy cerca de él —¿ _Piensas seguir pidiéndome su corazón? Porque no pienso entregártelo fácilmente—_ ella hizo un ligero gesto, no fue una sonrisa pero fue algo parecido, también había algo de reproche en su mirada.

—Tú lo sabías— él lo notó únicamente porque era muy bueno en leer sus estados de ánimo y ahora podía "sentir" que ella estaba molesta con él, pero al mismo tiempo le tenía compasión o algo parecido a eso.

— _Él me ha dejado mirar sin reservas, su mente no es algo que pueda entender—_ Dick estaba de acuerdo con eso — _Pero su corazón es transparente para mí. Tú siempre has tenido un lugar privilegiado en él—_ contrario a lo que se pensaría ella no se oía celosa o irritada por ese hecho.

—No puedo darte el corazón de alguien más, sólo puedo ofrecerte el mío ¿Por qué no te es suficiente? Yo sé que no es lo mismo, pero no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por él, Jay lo necesita— y su voz tenía un tono muy cercano a la súplica.

— _Su corazón es algo muy valioso para mí, Richard—_ ella lo miró a los ojos, como si pudiera mirar directamente en su alma — _Yo nunca he sido lo más importante para él—_ esa declaración pareció confundir al vigilante un poco — _La primera persona para él, a quien más amó fue su madre, es segundo lugar, aunque muy de cerca esta Bruce, al día de hoy, a pesar de las circunstancias, eso no ha cambiado, no importa cuánto pueda llegar a resentirlo, nunca podrá dejar de amar al hombre que ve y admira como a un padre .Yo soy tal vez séptima o la octava cosa en su corazón—_ ella esturó su mano hasta poder rozar la mejilla del hombre joven — _Tú eres la tercera persona más importante para él, Richard. Por eso no puedo aceptar tu corazón por el suyo, temo que podrías romperlo irreparablemente y, además, para mi es algo muy precioso. El corazón de mi hijo no es algo que pueda darte a menos que me des algo que sea preciado para ti —_ ella se retiró lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Lo entiendo, pero no puedo darte el corazón de alguien más— él sabía que a ella no le importaba, después de todo era una mujer eterna, los problemas de los humanos no le significaban casi nada.

— _Piénsalo bien, **Ave** mía, la siguiente vez que me lo pidas no será uno si no dos corazones los que necesitarás entregarme para que yo pueda darte a ti el corazón de mi **Caballero** —_ ella desapareció, dejando a un muy consternado vigilante mirando hacia la nada.

Jason se había alejado lo suficiente como para no haberse enterado de ese intercambio y de cualquier manera él tenía algunos pendientes que atender. Había hecho y recibido varias llamadas de suma importancia, la información que tenía ahora cambiaba un poco sus planes, pero le significaba ningún problema, después de todo él ya había planeado quedarse con la corona. En eso justo pensaba cuando su celular sonó, activó su manos libres y contestó, esto era importante.

—¿Qué sucede?— dijo sin tomarse la molestia de saludar, después de todo "negocios son negocios".

—Estoy listo para salir— su interlocutor informó, había ruidos de fondo, posiblemente estaba terminando de preparar su escape y coartada.

—Bien. Hay un ligero cambio de planes. Azul y Rojo seguramente van a pelear por la "presea". Me haré cargo de Azul, eso le dejará el camino libre a Rojo para tomarla— era más o menos la forma en la que se había planeado originalmente— Debes permanecer oculto hasta ese momento, no funcionará si te ven antes— porque si alguien notaba que había alguien que no estaba invitado a la "fiesta" seguro que se complicarían la existencia y la posibilidad de ganar la competencia.

—Soy un experto en el sigilo, deberías saberlo ya, Hood— la irritación en su interlocutor era evidente, pero a Jason no le importaba —Me quedaré con la "presea", como lo acordamos antes— más ruidos de fondo y el sonido metálico a lo lejos, su cómplice sin duda ya estaba listo —Mantenme informado— con eso la llamada terminó.

—No voy a lamentar ver tu cara cuando te arrebate la corona a ti también— sonrió, un destello de una emoción muy conocida lo estremeció ligeramente, el placer de saborear la victoria, la adrenalina corriendo a todo lo que da en su cuerpo, esas sin eran cosas que extrañaría más delante, pero los problemas de mañana serían para el Jason del mañana.

Y trató de no pensar en Dick, el estúpido Dick, y el beso que le había dado una media hora atrás.

* * *

El Spoiler:

Los títulos del siguiente capitulo son:

Demencial I Enfrentamiento  
Demencial II Robin Vs Robin  
Demencial III Pacto entre muertos  
Demencial IV El vencedor

Creo que con eso ya lo dije todo XD Nos vemos la siguiente.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulos del 21 al 24.

Y finalmente sabrán qué fue lo que pasó...

 **Este capítulo esta dedicado a todos mis lectores que se tomaron la molestia de dejar RR anterior mente (en Ay por supuesto, en FF net nada XD)**

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de DC y sus respectivos autores intelectuales.

Capítulos del 5 al 8 para ustedes, espero que lo disfruten. Cualquier duda siéntanse libres de preguntar.

* * *

XXI

Demencial I  
Enfrentamiento

Cuando los reyes llegaron lo hicieron todos los demás "invitados", era una gran mezcla de malvados contra algunos pocos protectores de la ley, pero como se trataba de una competencia eso, a la hora de repartir golpizas poco importaba.

La Muerte, como se habría de esperar, se puso frente a todos ellos, mirándolos con una sonrisa sin igual, ni el Joker lograba ser tan espeluznante, sin contar con el hecho de que la muerte lucía más aterrador luciendo una sonrisa carismática aunque maquiavélica. Les dio la bienvenida, les indicó en dónde estaba el premio al ganador de su "justa" y les recitó un pequeño discurso, parecido al que le había dado a Damian.

"Tengo que hacerles mención, queridos míos, aunque esta corona no tenga un nombre en ella sin duda es propiedad de alguien. A quien esta corona gane tendrá que enfrentarse a su propietario. Un duele a Muerte será librado, en ese mismo momento y lugar, en caso de que el propietario reclame y entonces el vencedor un nuevo **_Rey_** será. Si el propietario no reclama su lugar entonces de inmediato un nuevo **_Rey_** se coronará. Y antes de que me lo pregunten, mis amigos, la persona a quien le pertenece tendrá únicamente una hora para reclamar"

Normalmente sería un día entero pero él no tenía tiempo que perder. Ignoró los reproches de la Dama de la Ciudad, centrándose únicamente en la batalla que daba inicio en el lugar.

Los gritos y los golpes no se hicieron esperar, pero era evidente que había grupos conformados. Los Regentes, casi todos ellos, estaban aguardando su distancia, haciendo claro que estaban ahí para ver, ninguno de ellos interés tenían en la corona al parecer. Los ladrones y matones, así como asesinos y los tres vigilantes, se agruparon en su propia "esquina", por decirlo de algún modo, para golpearse sin descanso hasta que alguno se impusiera sobre los demás.

Pero una batalla que a todos dejó paralizados por un momento. El Joker apareció justo después de que iniciaran los golpes, aplaudiendo sin parar. Red Robin ya había dado aviso a los suyos de la presencia del payaso, esperando que las cosas no se salieran de control. Ese psicópata, con su sola presencia, a muchos hacía temblar. Ocurrió entonces lo siguiente, Batman, saltando desde lo alto de la iglesia, hizo su entrada también, cayendo directamente sobre su némesis.

Nightwing y Red Robin resistieron las ganas de correr a ayudar, no porque pensaran su Batman perdería, más bien se trataba de sus propios miedos y frustraciones, por otro lado, ambos miraron a Red Hood, preparados para detenerlo a como dé lugar, fue la sorpresa lo que los mantuvo azorados pos unos instantes, Jason ni siquiera parecía haberse enterado, él a los maleantes seguía golpeando. El primer y tercer hijos de Bruce se miraron para tratar de saber si acaso el otro entendería el por qué, y pensaron casi al mismo tiempo "Tal vez Damian tenían razón, ni la presencia del Joker puede afectar a Jason sin su corazón". De una forma u otra ellos tenían trabajo que hacer.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Tim fue el primero en preguntar, no entendiendo porque el mayor de los tres de pronto parecía tan tímido para hablar, algo había pasado entre ellos, era evidente, pero no era el momento para hablar y pretender que era "la doctora corazón".

—Sí, rojo ¿Te preocupa no estar a la altura?— casi se escuchó una burla ahí, pero podría ser solo la imaginación del menor.

—Joker— eso por sí mismo era una explicación, pero él prefería elaborar un poco su pregunta —Creí que saltarías a la oportunidad de enfrentarlo— casi podía oír a Dick diciéndole "¡No lo alientes, Tim!"

—Esta vez no se trata de venganza— ya había decidido que dejaría eso pasar —Se trata de la familia— y fu tan raro, incluso para sí mismo, escuchar eso de él —No puedo sentir nada cuando lo veo de cualquier forma— lo que era una mentira, sentía ira y quizás dolor, pero eran destellos fugaces, como los anteriores, realmente no tenían relevancia.

—Entonces démonos prisa con esto— Nightwing dijo, con una sonrisa, al menos no todas las cosas saldrían mal esa noche —Después podríamos reunirnos para ver una película o algo así, también podríamos ir por malteadas— no era una broma aunque así sonara.

—Tengo pendientes que atender, Nightwing, revisaré mi agenda y te haré saber si algún rato libre tengo por ahí— ¿Reunirse todos en un solo lugar después de repartir tantos golpes? No, seguro que el mocoso estará maldiciéndoles a gritos en su habitación, no quería soportarlo cuando estuviera adolorido y cansado. Y ni hablar del humor de Bruce cuando acabara con el Joker, de regresarlo a Arkham estará medianamente soportable, se ponía más gruñón de lo habitual con tanto moretón, pero si el payaso se le escaba, no gracias, estaba menos agotado de lidiar con los inmaduros de sus compañeros en su torre.

—Avísame entonces— gruñó por lo bajo, dándole un golpe certero a otro matón, ya casi habían terminado con ellos, los pocos inteligentes habían corrido ya —¿Qué me dices tú, Hood?— al parecer se había olvidado del incidente de poco antes.

—¿Me invitas, ahora, a una cita sin flores ni chocolates?, Dickybird _él_ estaría muy decepcionado, más temprano fuiste un caballero— sin duda eso fue una nota de burla en su voz. ¿Y qué había algo del dolor de ser rechazado? Justo ahora eso estaba olvidado.

—Yo no…— se quedó callado al ver como Tim lo miraba como esperando una explicación, inevitablemente se ruborizó, estúpido Jason —Solo responde, maldita sea— dijo entre dientes, nada que pudiera decir arreglaría lo que pasó, la sospecha e Tim estaba clavada y nada lo haría olvidarse de ella.

—¿Algo que quieran compartir?— Red Robin comentó, noqueando al ultimó bribón— Eso es todo por aquí— en su plan de dividirse habían contemplado más delincuentes, para su fortuna todos se quedaron en un mismo lugar.

Su plática quedó suspendida por el momento, Miraron hacia la dirección en dónde escucharon una explosión. El Joker había volado parte de la iglesia, no creían que fuera otro malhechor, Batman estaba ganando hasta que estalló ese lugar, tendrían que ir a ayudarlo, porque ninguno dejaría que ese payaso se escapara ahora que lo tenían acorralado.

Estaban esperando que asomaran algunos de los otros villanos de la ciudad, Como Ivy, El Pingüino, el Espantapájaros o el Sombrerero, pero ninguno de ellos hizo su brillante aparición, era solo el Joker, no siquiera Harley estaba por ahí. Por un momento dudaron ¿No sería una trampa?

Entonces Batman resurgió de entre las llamas, haciendo otra entrada dramática. El payaso regresaría a Arkham.

Bruce estaba orgulloso, aunque no lo demostrara, sus tres hijos mayores lo habían hecho muy bien, no dejándose llevar por las ganas de matar a ese demente, y sí, eso lo estaba pensando por Jason, era una pena que hubiera tenido que perder su corazón para que entrara en él algo de razón, pero por otro lado, quizás de ser otras las circunstancias la sangre se habría derramado y no podría dejarlo libre. ¿Estaría mejor su hijo sin su corazón entonces? No, no importa que beneficios pudiese tener en apariencia, sin algo tan vital Jason no sería feliz, aunque nunca pudiera sentirse triste, Dick tenía razón con respecto a eso.

Batman se aseguró del que el Joker no escaparía, dejándolo esposado e inconsciente, también abarrado y bastante cerca de él, para vigilarlo a cada segundo. Ahora había llegado el momento en el que se resumía todo. Sus tres hijos por la corona se habrían de enfrentar.

XXII

Demencial II  
Robin vs. Robin

Formaban un triángulo, el mayor sonriendo, porque después de todo ese era el final por el que habían trabajado, uno de ellos debía de ganar la corona y aunque habían acordado que sería Red Robin el que la tendría, en secreto él había habla con Jason para no dejar que Tim ganara, siendo honesto tampoco iba a dejar que Jason la tomara, prefería morir antes que cualquiera de sus hermanos sufrieran algún daño y sospechaba que Bruce los detendría, Batman sin duda tendría un plan bajo la manga para impedirle ganar.

El segundo estaba impasible, no solo era la falta de un corazón, era él tratando de aprovechar el juego a su favor, porque la verdad es que sí tenía ganas de reírse. Nunca iba a dejar que el reemplazo, a quien quería como a un verdadero hermano ahora, se quedara con esa cosa, era peligroso. Se había aliado con Nightwing, era verdad, pero lo conocía y suponía que él tenía sus propios planes para hacerse con el premio, no se lo iba a permitir, por eso había aceptado el plan de Batman, eso le había dicho, porque sabía que ese viejo seguro que no se lo dejaría a ninguno de los tres. Bueno, casi era hora de su plan de contingencia.

El tercero estaba serio, más de lo habitual. Los conocía muy bien, por eso les había revelado una parte de su plan, diciéndoles que él se quedaría con la corona, sin ningún riesgo. Sabía que intentarían detenerlo, que cada uno de ellos tendría sus propias jugadas ocultas, por eso es que él iba a jugar con la más rápida y la más poderosa. Sí, habría llamado a su equipo, a quienes no les dijo toda la verdad, La Muerte dijo que no podía decirles a los aspirantes, nunca dijo que no podía hacer segundos planes. Y estaba consciente de que Bruce intervendría, quizás el mismo Batman habría pedido la ayuda de la Liga, realmente no importaba, aquí ganaría el más ágil y veloz, Red Robin había preparado todas las posibles salidas, no dejaría que ora persona arriesgara su vida.

Los tres se alejaron unos pasos entre sí, para tomar impulso. Si iban a pelear por esa corona lo harían bien, después de todo La muerte quería entretenimiento.

Parecía una coreografía bien ensayada, los golpes iban y venían, siendo la mitad esquivados y la otra mitad acertados. De haber sido bajo otras circunstancias bruce hubiera estado muy orgulloso de sus hijos, los tres tenían poder, control y fuerza.

En dónde Red Robin carecía de fuerza o velocidad usaba su ingenio, pero el chico apenas rosaba los diecisiete años, aún le faltaba crecer y sin duda llegaría a ser un oponente formidable por su intelecto, pudiese que físicamente no sería el mejor ni en diez años. Red Hood tenía la ventaja de la fuerza, la altura y el peso sobre su sucesor, pero no era gran diferencia contra el mayor, sin duda su entrenamiento inicial lo ayudó pero después de su resurrección había refinado sus movimientos, el propio Tim lo describía como "Seda líquida en movimiento", aún estaba en sus diecinueve, poco le faltaba para terminar de crecer físicamente pero lo que había ganado en experiencia, amargamente por desgracia, era lo que le daba ventaja sobre sus hermanos; Bruce se temía que si no lo vigilaba lo perdería para siempre en el lado criminal. Finalmente estaba Nightwing, su primer pupilo, a sus casi veinticuatro años era obvio que no seguiría creciendo, pero él tenía la velocidad, la fuerza, la resistencia y, su mayor ventaja frente a los demás, su flexibilidad, él difícilmente perdería ese pelea si de verdad se esforzaba por ganar, su mayor debilidad es que no los quería lastimar, eso sus hermanos lo aprovecharían a su favor sin duda alguna.

Después de casi quince minutos de estar intercambiando golpes Nightwing hizo una señal, entonces los dos mayores se fueron sobre el tercero, inmovilizándolo en el piso. Red Robin se lo esperaba de Dick, pero no de Jason, bueno, en realidad, si era honesto por completo, sí que debió esperarlo.

—¡Esto no fue lo que acordamos!— Tim se quejó mientras se quedaba inmovilizado, por supuesto que su plan de reserva entraría ahora al juego.

—Lo siento rojo, pero Azul y yo tenemos un trato con esto— Jason fue quien sujetó a Tim, dejando que Nightwing caminara hacia la corona.

—Ahora compórtate bien, acabaremos esto y…— antes de poder terminar sintió como si un muro de ladrillos lo hubiera empujado. Ahí frente a él estaban Bart y Conner, fantástico, era de esperarse —Vaya chicos, pensé que no llegarían— dijo en su tono más alegre —¿Quién bailará conmigo?— pero antes de que sus nuevos oponentes pudieran replicar el sonido de un arma se dejó escuchar.

—No estoy de humor para juegos, azul— Red Hood había soltado a Red Robin ahora, los disparos solo habían sido para alejar a los otros del mayor— Ve por el rápido y yo por el grandulón— tal como lo habían planeado.

Bruce apretó los puños, tendría que ser un mero espectador por ahora. Además tenía que mantener sus ojos en ese demente, para evitar que se le fuera a escapar.

Red Robin trató de no moverse demasiado, debía de ser prudente, para que sus hermanos no fueran a meterse en su camino nuevamente.

Nightwing detuvo a Kid Flash, no fue algo muy difícil, una vez que dominas el truco era difícil fallar. Red Hood detuvo a Superboy, un par de balas de criptonita no lo matarían pero lo dejarían fuera de combate los minutos necesarios. Nightwing nunca esperó que Red Hood lo atacara en ese momento, agarrándolo por la espalda, era una traición a su pacto ¿Por qué se ponía del lado de Red Robin ahora?

—Lo siento Azul, pero tengo mis propios planes aquí— le dijo en un susurro, haciendo evidente que no dejaría que Tim ganara tampoco —Aunque puede que no te guste ni un poco— él estaba seguro de que su siguiente movida era algo que nadie se esperó.

Red Robin corrió hacia la pileta, ignorando apropósito que sus hermanos habían derrotado a esos dos de su equipo, por desgracia no pudo involucrar a todos pero era mejor así, él nunca esperó que les ganaran, todo lo que Conner y Bart tenían que hacer era retrasarlos. Tampoco le prestó importancia a la ayuda de Jason ¿Había cambiado de opinión? ¿Lo dejaría ganar? No, estaba seguro que no, pero no era posible que le hubiese puesto una trampa explosiva ni algo similar. Debía de estar atento, si reaccionaba lo bastante a tiempo aún podía ganar.

Justo antes de que Tim pudiera tomar la corona sintió un golpe en su costado. Al mirar no lo podía creer ¿Desde hacía cuanto tiempo estaba ese chico ahí?

—No te lo permitiré, No entiendes las fuerzas con las que estas tratando— Damian había salido prácticamente de la nada, aprovechando el elemento sorpresa para golpear a su predecesor dos veces más.

—¡ **Robin, no**!— tanto Batman como Nightwing habían gritado al mismo tiempo, cundo el niño sacó la corona de la pileta.

Red Robin cayó al piso, sujetando su costado, ese pequeño mocoso no entendía lo que estaba haciendo, ahora que la había sacado no había vuelta atrás, La Muerte podía tomarlo como el ganador y entonces se lo llevaría. Tim se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo, tendría que detener a ese niño antes de que hiciera una tontería aún peor.

XXIII

Demencial III  
Pacto entre Muertos

Después de una "productiva" plática con el segundo Robin, el último de ellos había llegado a una conclusión, no le gustaba mucho la idea pero no tenía mucha opción. Todd sería el más racional, sin un corazón que lo controle, al momento del explicarle su encuentro con La Muerte.

Fue conciso y breve, Todd debía tener algún conocimiento de la materia, lo suponía porque no parecía muy sorprendido; clásico de ellos querer dejarlo fuera.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que es mejor si tú te quedas con la corona?— Jason le preguntó, como si no le importara la respuesta, Damian suponía que podía ser que realmente no le importara.

—Las reglas de La Muerte, Todd— él dijo, con ese tono particular que le hacía saber a su interlocutor que era un idiota. Una de las cejas elevadas del mayor fue toda la respuesta que necesito —¿Cómo es posible que no sepas de esto? Eres un verdadero desperdicio de esfuerzo— no entendía qué había visto su madre en ese tipo ¿Talento? ¿Cuál talento? —¿Qué no aprendiste nada en la Liga de los Asesinos?— bueno, no tenía que preguntar lo que ya sabía, esa estupidez de los pupilos de su padre era contagiosa, tendría que mantener su distancia de ellos.

—Habla— Todd pareció intrigado por sus palabras, Damian hubiera querido no decirle, pero si quería convencerlo de ayudarlo, que por desgracia necesitaría de su ayuda, tendría que decirle al respecto.

—Está relacionado con el Pozo de Lázaro y la inmortalidad de mi abuelo— si lo pensabas un poco era lógico —En Las Reglas de La Muerte está escrito que un ser humano que ha muerto una vez no puede ser llevado por su mano dos veces— claro que Damian nunca había podido leer el libro en sí, pero Todd no tenía que saber ese detalle —Y como los dos hemos estado muertos, cualquiera podría tomar esa corona, no debe haber ningún tipo de riesgo— no que él supiera al menos.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el Pozo?— Ra's al Ghul lo utilizaba para rejuvenecer, no para volver la vida, era verdad, pero El Pozo había traído a unos pocos del otro mundo o eso es lo que se decía.

—Mi abuelo ha vivido por centenares de años debido a que La Muerte no puede tocarlo, es una propiedad que Tiene el Pozo de Lázaro— claro que él no debería de afirmarlo como lo hacía, ¡Pero qué demonios! —Quiero la Corona para demostrarle a mi padre que soy capaz— bueno, eso no una mentira, suponía que ahora darle a Todd una razón racional podría convencerlo más fácilmente.

—Red Robin ha planeado quedarse con la corona, estoy seguro que traerá a su equipo para lograrlo—

—¿Esos novatos? Tt— tenía que decirlo verdad, cómo si esos payasos fueran mejor que ellos en general. Y sí, había aprendido casi por la fuerza, a reconocer a sus "tres hermanos" y lo capaces que eran —Estoy seguro de que podremos encargarnos de ellos con facilidad—

—Nightwing tampoco querrá que alguien más tome la corona, ya me ha contactado para detener a Red Robin, estoy seguro de que no perderá la oportunidad para tomar ventaja— Todd no había cambiado su falta de expresión ni un poco, era raro verlo así, como si llevara una máscara.

—Grayson es muy confiado y sobreprotector, una distracción adecuada, un golpe certero y estará fuera de combate— él realmente estaba planeando todo eso de tal forma que funcionara —Mi padre sería el único problema que podríamos tener, tendrás que distraerlo para que pueda tomar la corona— insistía en ese plan.

—En realidad Batman ni siquiera estará en el juego— eso dejó a Robin sorprendido, pero no interrumpió al mayor —Pretende que la corona se quede entre nosotros. Si en lugar de presentarte esperas escondido, podrás saltar en el momento adecuado. Yo me encargaré de Dick, tu hazte cargo de Tim—Damian lo consideró por un momento.

—¿Crees que un plan tan simple como ese funcionará? Eres patético Todd— pero sin importar lo que dijera no conseguía una reacción, era muy desconcertante.

—En un encuentro contra los tres saldrás perdiendo, ellos buscarán eliminarte primero. Pero si apareces repentinamente en el momento adecuado entonces podrás arrebatarle la corona a Red Robin—la verdad es que se escuchaba tentador, por lo mismo tenía que sospechar.

—¿Qué garantía tengo yo de que no me traicionarás?— como lo estaba haciendo con los demás.

—Ninguna. Es la mejor oferta que tendrás, la tomas o la dejas— viéndolo desde ese punto de vista Todd tenía razón.

Así fue como Damian se preparó, llamó a Jason un poco antes de la reunión, preparándose para escapar de la Mansión, aunque su familia no entendiera que lo hacía por el bien de todos. Sorprender a Drake y pegarle tres veces fue un premio agregado, arrebatarle la presea fue un verdadero deleite. Recordaría con verdadero placer esos momentos.

No importaba si le decían que no se pusiera la corona, que no la tocara siquiera, él ya había estado muerto y por lo tanto La Muerte no podría llevarlo de nuevo.

Elevó la corona en el aire, sujetándola con su mano derecha, sonriendo involuntariamente ante su victoria, sin embargo antes de que pudiese colocarse la corona una bala rozó su brazo y una más le pegó al metálico trofeo, alejándolo de su mano.

—¡Todd!— el pequeño Robin Rigió —¡Teníamos un trato! ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ti!— se sujetó el brazo con fuerza, mirando impotente domo Red Hood le disparaba a Red Robin también, en ninguna zona vital cuando menos.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?— Red Robin se quejó, sujetando su pierna, ese malnacido le había pegado, un rasguño nada más, entorpeciendo sus movimientos un poco. Miró hacia su hermano mayor, Nightwing estaba inconsciente en el suelo, seguramente Jason lo había dejado fuera de combate instantes antes.

—Sólo estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato— él camino sin prisa hacia la corona, en caso de que alguno de ese par se atreviera a meterse en su camino les dispararía de nuevo, había dejado eso muy claro— Con Batman, él estuvo de acuerdo en que el que debía de tomarla soy yo— y eso sorprendió a los menores, quienes miraron a su Padre y mentor, ¿Sería eso verdad?

Nightwing se removió ligeramente, luchando por estar completamente consiente, las palabras que acaba de escuchar no podían ser ciertas ¿Por qué Bruce había escogido a Jason para morir nuevamente? Ni él ni Tim tenían conocimiento de las reglas de La Muerte.

XXIV

Demencial IV  
El Vencedor

Justo después de que Jason dejara a Dick atrás, en la carretera, estaba pensando que no debía de pensar mucho de ese sorpresivo beso, para suerte suya, mala o buena, una llamada de Batman lo distrajo lo suficiente.

—¿Algo que hayas olvidado?— realmente no estaba de humor, no era un niño que necesitara que le dijeran dos veces lo que tenía que hacer.

— _No puedes dejar que Nightwing o Red Robin tomen la corona, debes ser tú quien se la quede_ — la Voz de Batman estaba inusualmente tensa en el comunicador, casi como si alguien lo estuviera obligando a hablar, era extraño y le producía una sensación mezclada que no podía identificar. Por supuesto no hubo una explicación.

—¿Por qué?— sospechaba, no podía evitarlo, no entendía porque esa decisión tan repentina por pate del hombre mayor, siempre había creído que era en el que menos confiaba o quizás por eso mismo, Batman debería saber que quien ganara la corona posiblemente moriría.

— _Las Reglas de La Muerte, Jay_ — y el malnacido tenía el descaro de sonar preocupado ahora, usando su apodo además, pero Jason no debía dejar que esos destellos de emoción lo hicieran perder lo importante ¿Cómo sabía Batman sobre eso? ¿Por qué debería estar sorprendido de que lo supiera, en realidad? El viejo tenía que saberlo todo, era un paranoico maldito.

—No soy el único que ha estado muerto— y quizás esa declaración salió con un poco de resentimiento. Odiaba sentirse así, por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que no tardaría, en menos de diez minutos ni siquiera se acordaría de cómo se supone que se estaba sintiendo.

— _Las reglas de La Muerte se aplican cuando el nombre de la persona que regresa no aparece nuevamente en el Libro de los vivos—_ bien, esa información era nueva ¿Cómo demonios…? Ok, se trataba de Batman, por supuesto que tenía que saber sobre eso.

—Piensas que mi nombre no está en… ¿Cómo sabes qué…?— no tenían que hablar de eso en ese momento ¿Tenían que hacerlo? Comenzaría a dolerle la cabeza, él había pensado que estaba vivo y ahora resultaba que no estaba realmente vivo ¿Qué demonios? Estaba seguro que ese destello era ira en su más pura y cruda existencia, estar muerto no era suficiente, por supuesto que no, tenía que ser que él, de todos los malditos resucitados, el que fuera quien no estuviera vivo realmente.

— _Jason—_ y ahí estaba, ese maldito tono que tanto odiaba ¿Quién iba a decir que podía sentir tanto odio sin un corazón? Por suerte, de nuevo, en unos minutos ni siquiera recordaría esas sensaciones, era doloroso, más de lo que nunca admitiría — _No tenemos mucho tiempo para estas explicaciones_ — al menos eso significaba que sabía que le debía una explicación ¿Cierto? — _Tú debes quedarte con la corona. Gótica lo ha decidido de esa manera, porque…—_ y las últimas palabras de Bruce, que fueron apenas un susurro, lo dejaron sorprendido, no podía ser verdad, él se acordaría de eso…

—Entonces, estas seguro, completamente, de que podré tomar la corona sin riesgos, por uno u otro medio— ahora las emociones comenzaban a menguar, dejando que viera el panorama desde el aspecto intelectual, tenía sentido, era una putada en su maldita vida pero tenía sentido.

— _No hay nada completamente seguro, Jason—_ porque era la verdad, ni siquiera la muerte era algo seguro ni permanente para todos, él era la prueba viviente, bien, tal vez no tan "viviente" ahora que lo pensaba.

—Cuando esto termine vas a explicarme que es eso del Libro de los vivos o lo que sea— unas pocas palabras más y la comunicación se cortó.

Al viejo no iba a gustarle su plan para ganar, eso debería ser suficiente razón para hacerlo, sin embargo se enfrentaba a un problema que no había anticipado, Damian no parecía saber que él _sí podía morir de nuevo_ si se quedaba con la corona, bajo ninguna circunstancia podía dejársela. Por eso cuando habló con él no le mencionó el cambio de planes, el niño jamás lo aceptaría, era demasiado terco como para rendirse por la palabras de otra persona.

—Sólo estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato con Batman, él estuvo de acuerdo en que el que debía de tomarla soy yo— ahora, después de haber roto acuerdos y desacuerdos, se había hecho con la corona, sin dejar de apuntar a los otros Robin, sus rostros eran algo que no olvidaría, parecían tan _destrozados_.

En el presente, situados en el patio de aquella vieja iglesia él estaba caminando lentamente, hasta que la corona quedó la alcance de su mano, la tomó lentamente. Red Hood tomó la corona y la observó por algunos momentos, sin dejar de apuntarles a los otros, no quería que en un descuido se la arrebataran. Ciertamente, tal como habían dicho, la corona no tenía ningún título, la palabra que debía tener en su interior estaba rayada, irreconocible.

—No lo hagas— Nightwing se estaba levantando, nunca esperó que Jason lo electrocutara para dejarlo fuera de combate, maldición. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Bruce? ¿En qué carajo estaba pensando Jason?

—¡Te matará!— Tim trató de persuadirlo, aunque él sabía que si Batman le había dado una orden era difícil que Jason desobedeciera, muy en el fondo aún quería su aprobación y eso lo llevaría a la tumba de nuevo —¿Eso es lo que quieres?— esa pregunta fue dirigida a Bruce, Red Robin aun recordaba el tiempo en el que Robin II estuvo muerto, fueron días oscuros, momentos de tormento que Batman dijo no quería repetir… No, debía de haber algo más ¿Qué es lo que no les estaba diciendo?

—Vas a arrepentirte por esto, Hood— Damian dijo entre dientes, él podría saltar y arrebatarle la corona, pero quedaría expuesto a un tiro; él sabía que la muerte no podía llevárselo pero eso no quería decir que no se podía morir, él entendía la diferencia perfectamente, estar muerto no era una experiencia que quisiera repetir.

La Muerte sonrió complacida al ver a Red Hood ponerse la corona, le quedaría algo pequeña, pero no importaba, ahora que se la había puesto le estaba lanzado un desafío directo y él no pensaba retirarse por las buenas.

La corona brilló ligeramente, adaptándose a la cabeza de su portador. La señora de la ciudad estaba observando, ella estaba junto a sus otros cuatro regentes, parecía bastante conmocionada. El comisionado estaba sorprendido, no se esperó que un criminal como Red Hood fuera el escogido por Batman para ganar la contienda, no tenía sentido. Croc estaba esperando, por la fama que el muchacho tenia era capaz de girarse hacia ellos para desafiarlos por sus coronas, él no iba a ceder la suya sin pelear aunque el chico tuviera el favor de Batman. Catwoman podía esperárselo, ella había conocido al chico desde antes, pero no creyó realmente que Bruce le dejara tener la corona, después de todo era conocido por ser bastante temperamental y explosivo.

Ninguno de ellos dudaba que eso tuviera que ver con la Dama de la Ciudad, ella siempre había sido caprichosa al momento de escoger a quien le dejaría tener sus privilegios.

Largos momentos transcurrieron en un tenso silencio, hasta que La Muerte bajó hasta dónde estaba el nuevo Rey, mirándolo mientras no perdía esa sonrisa de burla, Saamin Azra sabía que no podía llevarse a Jason Todd, porque él se lo había llevado antes años atrás, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera hacer que se lo llevará alguien más.

—¿Qué ocurre, pequeño Petirrojo, no vas a desafiarme? La corona que llevas no es gratuita— tal como lo decían las reglas que había citado antes —Me pertenece— declaró son seguridad, puesto que la corona no llevaba ningún título que dijera que a alguien le perteneciera.

—No voy a desafiarte por algo que legítimamente me pertenece— Red Hood hablaba seriamente, aunque el peso en su coronilla le fuera ajeno.

Se quitó la corona, para dejarle ver a La Muerte lo que había en su interior, esperaba que Batman no le hubiera mentido, deseaba que todo fuera verdad y también una mentira, porque no sabía que haría cuando leyera en el interior del aro de metal.

" _Esa Corona lleva tu nombre, Jason"_ Bruce la había asegurado pocas horas atrás.

* * *

No hay spoilers esta vez. Aemás creo que esto era muy predecible ¿Verdad?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulos del 25 al 28.

Con una sorpresa para quienes deseen leer un poco más de esta historia, al final por supuesto.

Espero que les guste el relato del pasado también.

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de DC y sus respectivos autores intelectuales.

* * *

XXV

Robin Jason

Bruce sabía que ese niño y él eran muy parecidos en el interior, lo supo desde el momento en el que lo vio, podía "sentirlo", quizás Jason pudiese sentirlo también, quizás no, no todos nacían con esa capacidad, "sentir" o "escuchar" a las resonancias no era algo que todos pudieran hacer y de los pocos que podían muchos decidían ignorarlas hasta que un día, como por arte de magia, estas dejaban de ser oídas.

Ese día había sido caluroso incluso si vivían en una zona en donde el viento provenía de cualquier parte, de vivir en una mansión lejos de todo tenía muchas ventajas. Era mediados de agosto, más específicamente era el cumpleaños de Jason, el chico estaba cumpliendo quince años y el fin de semana se había programado una fiesta en su honor, pero el día hoy habían comido un pastel, hecho en casa por Alfred, con helado y unos pocos saludables chilldogs que al mayordomo no le cayeron en mucha gracia; sin embargo las clases y el entrenamiento no había sido cancelado.

Bruce pensaba que no era algo malo, entre las cualidades del muchacho estaba su gusto por la lectura, aunque las novelas fueran sus preferidas también leía de ciencias y política, prácticamente podía completar un libro en cuestión de horas, podía recordar la mayoría de lo que leía y eso era bastante práctico, por ese motivo fue que le regaló libros sobre ciencia forense, historia y también mecánica, todas las cosas le serían importantes, claro que le regaló un par de novelas también. La sonrisa que había puesto al ver los libros había sido tan brillante que Bruce se acordó de Dick, no era una comparación voluntaria, ambos jóvenes eran muy diferentes, pero verlos sonreír era como ver el sol salir después de una noche especialmente oscura.

Por supuesto el crimen no se detuvo en Gótica, esa noche había frustrado tres robos, habían asustado a unos agresores menores y, para su nota final, habían detenido a una banda de ladrones en el banco, fue una noche agitada, ni siquiera si Batman lo hubiera planeado hubiese salido tanta actividad; Jason había estado tan feliz que ni siquiera las palabras ofensivas de los delincuentes habían hecho bullir su furia habitual, Bruce sabía que el chico era una fuerza a considerar, ya sea estando de buen o de mal humor solía ponerse bastante violento, pero esa noche pareció controlarse un poco, solo había roto el brazo de uno de los asaltantes del banco y un par de narices, era un record para él.

Su regreso a la cueva fue ya a una hora avanzada de la madrugada, era inusual pero Robin se había quedado dormido antes de llegar, tenía una pequeña sonrisa y estaba usando su capa para cubrirse. Alfred estaba esperando por ellos, como siempre, tenía ese semblante sereno que indicaba que nada nuevo había acontecido.

—Una escena conmovedora— el mayordomo había susurrado al acercarse al vehículo, del lado del copiloto, sonriendo al ver al joven durmiendo —Es una pena tener que despertarlo—

—No, yo me encargaré de él— Batman se bajó del vehículo, en completo silencio, procurando no perturbar el descanso de su pupilo.

Cuando él se disponía a andar hacia el chico ella apareció de la nada, sonriendo de tal forma que Batman se preguntó si sus dientes no serían diamantes espectrales, lo que lo llevó a pensar en otra cosa. Ella le había hablado de _eso,_ unas pocas semanas atrás, pero no creyó que lo fuera a hacer de verdad.

— _No te lo lleves aún, Bruce—_ sus manos estaban hacia su espalda, ocultando el regalo que había traído.

—Buenas noches, señora— Alfred habló con su tono elegante, sabiendo de quien se trataba, pero su voz no era más que un susurro, sabía que el señor de la mansión no siempre era cortés con esa dama pero eso no quería decir que él, como el mayordomo de la familia Wayne, cambiara sus modos hacia los invitados.

—No creo que sea un buen momento, él es demasiado joven aún— demasiado joven para llevar el peso de semejante responsabilidad, demasiado joven para ver los horrores del mundo, demasiado joven para tener los problemas de un adulto, ese niño había sido demasiado joven para todo lo que le había pasado, lo que él deseaba era que pudiera ser un niño normal, cuando menos en algunos aspectos de su vida.

— _No te preocupes, Bruce, no pienso dejársela todavía, pero es mi regalo para él—_ ella se acercó al chico, el cual seguía durmiendo, bastante ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando — _Feliz cumpleaños—_ entonces ella sacó la corona de detrás de su espalda, colocándola en la cabeza del muchacho — _Mi pequeño **Rey Robin Jason**_ **—** ella dijo con un tono cantarín, besando la frente del muchacho.

Bruce había estado manteniendo las ganas de decirle a ella que no lo hiciera, aunque Gótica no lo escucharía de cualquier forma, el peso de una corona solo crearía más presión y sufrimiento a su hijo, seguía siendo un niño. Por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse feliz por él, ser considerado para tener una corona significaba que la Dama de la Ciudad veía en él algo que ningún otro podía ver. Si todas las noches pudieran ser como esa entonces su vida sería dichosa.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos, en los que ella estuvo mirando al chico como si fuera lo único que existía en el universo, seguramente memorizando ese momento; ella se giró hacia Bruce, sin dejar de sonreír.

— _Lo llevarás a su recamara ¿Verdad? Te acompañaré_ — el murciélago asintió, sin decirle una palabra.

Bruce llevó al chico a su habitación, en su traje de Robin aún, con la corona reposando en su cabeza. Al momento de dejarlo en su cama y cubrirlo, Jason se había girado ligeramente y le había dicho "Buenas noches, papá" mientras estaba sonriendo, seguía lo bastante dormido como para darse cuenta.

Esas palabras lo habían hecho sentir conmocionado, aunque no lo demostró, no era la primera vez que las oía pero en cada ocasión podía sentir la calidez quemando su corazón, era una sensación que atesoraba por encima de todas las cosas, lo único que lo haría más feliz en esos momentos sería poder tener a sus dos hijos en el mismo lugar, llevándose bien, lo cual era un imposible por ahora, quizás en un futuro, en algunos años.

Ella retiro entonces la corona, saliendo junto con Bruce, ambos se quedaron frente a la puerta cerrada del muchacho, uno frente a otro, sin decir nada por largos minutos.

— _Él no tiene que saberlo ahora, será cuando creas que está listo Bruce, cuando sea mayor, un hombre crecido para bien—_ por supuesto que a los ojos de un padre un hijo siempre sería un niño.

Bruce tomó la corona y leyó en su interior, "Robin Jason" era lo que decía, la palabra Robin se leía primero y por encima de ella tenía el nombre del chico, pareciendo así una sola palabra. Le intrigaba que fuera tan específica, normalmente las coronas, al menos las que él conocía, no llevaban los nombres de sus dueños en ellas.

—¿Por qué has puesto su nombre?— tenía que saber, no podía correr el riesgo.

—Porque él no es el único Robin— la respuesta no era muy esclarecedora, pero por ahora sería suficiente.

La corona fue guardada en una caja antigua de madera labrada, dejada debajo de los tablones de la cama de Bruce. Algún día, cuando Jason estuviera listo él mismo pensaba dársela en el día de su cumpleaños.

La muerte del segundo Robin puso fin a ese sueño y el dolor de recordar esa noche hizo que ni él ni ella fueran a mirar la corona ni una sola vez, de haberlo hecho se hubieran dado cuenta.

La noche en que Jason murió lo que más deseaba era volver a casa, con Bruce, verla a la Dama de nuevo, pasar tiempo con Alfred y leer todos esos libros que mantenía en las estanterías de su habitación; el joven nunca se percató de que una corona dorada apareció en sus manos.

La Muerte había estado observando y tomó la corona, guardándola entre sus ropajes, tarde o temprano esa bonita joya podía serle de utilidad, especialmente cuando visitara a la Dama de aquella ciudad.

XXVI

Familia

Red Hood se había quitado la corona para dejar ver las letras que en ella se hallaban, verlas para él había significado una conmoción si en ese momento hubiese tenido su corazón, La Muerte no dejó de sonreír, era algo que estaba esperando de alguna manera, no era desconocida para él quien era el dueño real de la corona.

—Muy bien jugado, majestad— La Muerte había dicho, sin aclarar a quien se refería en verdad, pero era evidente que estaba mirando a Batman, como si fuera la única persona delante de él —Cuando llegue el tiempo no dudes que estaré en _La Corte de los Eternos_ para ver el destino que aguarda a tu alma— entonces un trueno hizo temblar el cielo y él desapareció por completo.

—Otro tipo dramático— Jason masculló esperando que nadie más lo escuchara.

La "justa" por la corona había terminado pero el verdadero infierno no había comenzado. Los otros regentes estaban mirando a Batman esperando una explicación, una que realmente no tendrían, deberían de saberlo ya después de tantos años de conocerlo. Los ladrones y asesinos fueron dejados para ser manejados por la policía, después de todo el comisionado estaba ahí, el Joker también fue dejado en sus manos.

La **Reina** Selina y el Rey **Croc** se fueron del lugar prudentemente en silencio, debido a que podían entender que ese tema era familiar y nadie en su sano juicio se interpondría en una pelea entre cinco personas que podían destrozar un cuerpo solo con sus puños.

La tensión entre ellos era tan densa que podría ser comparada con un muro. Se trataba de un tema tan delicado que ni el más joven de ellos había abierto la boca para quejarse, los cinco habían agarrado sus vehículos y se habían retirado, en silencio absoluto. Cuando llegaron a la cueva, prácticamente al mismo tiempo, los gritos fueron todo lo que se podía escuchar. Alfred sabía lo que había pasado por lo que iba armando de lo que todos estaban gritando, además, por supuesto, de que había presenciado todo el asunto por medio de las cámaras instaladas por el lugar y por las que estaban en cada antifaz.

— **¿Cómo pudiste _no_ decirnos algo tan importante? —** ese había sido Nightwing

— **Padre, exijo saber por qué no se he informado nada de esto, ¡Me estaban manteniendo al margen! Soy perfectamente capaz de ayudar. ¡Insisto reiteradamente en tener cada parte de información!** — por supuesto que ese había sido Robin.

 **—¿Por qué no nos informaste de tu plan desde el principio? Bruce, pudimos haber hecho esto de una mejor forma—** no era normal que Red Robin gritara, pero sentía que lo estaba apartando, nuevamente, él era parte de la familia también, demonios.

Batman respiró profundamente, aunque desde luego no fue evidente, escuchando cada grito y cada queja. Por parte del mayor era el recordatorio de que siempre había sido igual, no diciendo las cosas importantes, reteniendo información esencial y preguntando cada vez por qué no sencillamente les decía lo que estaba pensando. Por parte del menor solo había quejas, quejas y más quejas, especialmente porque "siempre" trataba de mantenerlo apartado y aislado de toda información importante, él exigía información en cada oración. Por parte del tercero no eran sus quejas, ni las exigencias, era su recordatorio constante de que guardar información solía ser el problema esencial en los fallos en sus planes, lo más importante para él era saber por qué, cuándo, cómo y si había alguna repercusión importante.

Batman estaba a punto de tener uno de los peores dolores de cabeza de su vida y sabía que apenas estaba comenzando, tendría que decirles una parte cuando menos, habían cosas que no podía responder porque no las sabía y otras que no podía decirles porque no les correspondía. Lo que Bruce consideraba más inquietante era que fuera Red Hood el único que no estaba exigiendo saber, porque él estaba seguro, Jason nunca supo que había sido nombrado **_Rey_**.

Los hizo guardar silencio casi por la fuerza, ellos tenían que saber un poco lo quisiera él o no, por lo que comenzó su relato de una manera sencilla, el cumpleaños de Jason, todo lo que les había dicho fue que Gótica lo había nombrado como uno de los regentes sin habérselo dicho porque era bastante joven, por lo tanto la corona permaneció oculta, cómo o cuándo La Muerte la había obtenido eso no podía saberlo.

Lo segundo que les contó fue sobre una de sus reuniones con Ra's al Ghul, cuidadosamente no mencionó cuando eso fue; el líder de la Liga de Asesinos le había compartido información sobre su vida alargada por tantos años, recordándole que así como los humanos poblaban el mundo material, el mundo espiritual también tenía habitantes y se regía por reglas diferentes, todo ser humano estaba en El Libro de los Vivos, una vez que mueren sus nombres son borrados de ahí, pasando a estar en los Libros de La Muerte, cada nombre se agrega según La muerte que se los lleve.

Las reglas de La Muerte eran claras, una vez que han un humano se han llevado, sea cual sea la circunstancia que dé pie a una segunda vida, la misma Muerte no puede llevarse a ese humano dos veces. Eso explicaba la existencia de los eternos y otros seres cuyas vidas se habían prolongado por centurias.

Batman podía escuchar los engranajes de la cabeza de su tercer hijo, Tim estaba armando todo en su cabeza, sabiendo que había cosas que no les estaba contando, cosas que seguramente querría saber.

La última cosa que les aclaró fue que Gótica se había dado cuenta de que la corona que La Muerte estaba usando era la que le había entregado a Jason, por lo tanto era más seguro si dejaban que fuera él el que la tomara. El silencio se prolongó un poco, parecía que sus hijos estaban asimilando lo que les acaba de decir.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— Jason había escogido ese preciso momento para hablar, desde luego que no podía esperar a que no hubiera nadie más —¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que mi nombre no aparece en "El libro de los Vivos"— él se veía bastante tranquilo aunque en su interior los destellos de sus emociones estaban haciendo caos que no podría controlar cuando todas ellas estallaran en su interior.

Tim sin duda se moría por hacer la misma pregunta, pero no lo había hecho por respeto.

—Porque La Muerte que está cerca de Ra's al Ghul fue quien me dio esa información— no hacía falta aclarar que fue cuando estaba investigando, cuando Jason había vuelto para vénganse —Ella me dijo que ya no estabas en los libros de La Muerte, aunque tampoco estaba tu nombre en El Libro de Los Vivos— aunque ella le había dicho algo más, "El nombre de tu hijo figura, no obstante, en el Libro del Destino, es por eso que él sigue en el mundo material", pero eso no era algo que necesitara decirle frente a todos los demás.

—Eso significa que no estoy vivo, ni muerto— él cerró los puños, dejando que la ira fuera creciendo, era algo que recordaba perfectamente.

— _No—_ Gótica emergió de la parte más oscura — _Estas vivo, Jason. Tu nombre no está en El Libro de los Vivos porque ya eras un Regente cuando moriste_ — ellos parecían muy asombrados por su declaración.

—¿Ese es el motivo por el cual pudo regresar?— Tim tenía que preguntar, necesitaba saber, Jason no era el único que había vuelto de la muerte y era algo crucial, si de alguna manera eso podía controlarse…

— _No. Ser Regente no fue lo que lo trajo de vuelta, ser Regente es lo que causó que no esté en El Libro de los Vivos—_ ella estaba mirando a Jason, esperando a que le dijera algo, sin resultado _—Cómo o por qué no tiene importancia, para mí el hecho de que esté de vuelta es suficiente, es así como debería ser para ustedes—_ desde luego que las preguntas no terminarían ahí.

—¿Por qué la corona no permite que su nombre sea puesto en ese libro?— ahora fue Dick, sorpresivamente, el que preguntó, él normalmente dejaría eso pasar, pero no esta vez, no si tenía que ver con Jason.

— _Porque Todos los regentes pasan a formar parte del Libro del Destino—_ ella sabía que si no les decía le preguntarían, eran niños curiosos, los cinco de ellos — _En El Libro del Destino están los nombres de aquellos que no serán juzgados como hombres normales, ni por sus actos, ni sus pecados. Sus almas permanecerán vivas, sin alterarse, hasta el fin de los tiempos—_ no era algo que ella pudiera explicarles claramente, eso implicaría revelar muchos secretos que eran prohibidos, por lo tanto desapareció, dejándolos con más preguntas que respuesta ahora.

XXVII

El Ave y el Caballero IV

Una vez que Gótica se hubiese ido los cuatro hijos del murciélago se giraron para mirarlo directamente, esperando una explicación, como de costumbre esta no llegó, ya sea porque no lo sabía o porque no se los diría. Jason resistió las ganas de comentar nada, toda su maldita vida está cubierta de grises y negro ¿Por qué no agregarle un toque sobrenatural a todo ese tormento? No, no tenía por qué soportar eso por más tiempo.

La corona salió despedida, el segundo Robin se la había arrojado a Batman, de forma directa aunque poco elegante, aun así la preciada joya hizo un suave arco antes de ser atrapada por el mayor

—Devuélvesela— en su voz de podía escuchar un gruñido, evidentemente estaba enfurecido —No la quería y eso no ha cambiado, no la necesito— dicho eso subió a su motocicleta para alejarse de todos ellos, ignoró sus gritos para llamarlo o reclamarle por su falta de modales, a jugar ya no estaba dispuesto, eso había sido muchos años atrás.

Todo lo que quería era desaparecer, ser otra persona o morir otra vez. Pasaron unos minutos y el entumecimiento de sus emociones ya se había llevado lo peor, apenas quedaba una sombra de todo lo que había experimentado esa noche; él miró el horizonte y supo que no faltaría mucho para llegar el amanecer, se preguntó entonces si debía de marcharse de la ciudad o si debía de permanecer.

Nightwing había parecido en ese momento, cortándole el paso de inmediato, era evidente que él no lo dejaría partir sin hablar primero. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, sentía envidia y también respeto, quería odiarlo con todo su ser aunque sabía que lo que por él sentía no podía ser etiquetado en una sola categoría. Bien, si era lo que necesitaba hablaría con él, después podía marcharse, sin importar lo que dijera para convencerlo de quedarse.

Ellos se apartaron de la carretera, sólo por seguridad, durante casi vente minutos se quedaron observando, en silencio, en medio dela oscuridad.

—En realidad creí que ibas a decirme algo, ya sea para tratar de justificarlos o para disculparlos— Jason fue el que rompió el silencio al final, no entendía que es lo que se suponía que hacía Nightwing ahí.

—No pienso que nada justifique sus acciones, ellos debieron de preguntarte antes, tampoco creo que deba disculparme por ellos— porque nada de eso era su culpa, él no tenía idea de lo que había pasado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— esos idiotas y sus misterios, cada acción maldita era un acertijo para descifrar, reconocía que él también tenía un comportamiento similar, pero estaba seguro de que era menos problemático de comprender que los demás.

—…— tampoco sabía cómo responder a eso, no era el momento ni el lugar. Siempre era tan difícil hablar con él, con todo el pasado que tenían —No lo entiendo Jason, no creo que nadie pueda entenderlo— se refería a Batman, obviamente —Pero no fue porque no le importaras— suponía lo que su sucesor debió de pensar al enterarse, no era el único que se había sentido desplazado, era una especie de "poder" que bruce tenía para hacen sentir a los que lo rodeaban como si no los quisiera, no lo hacía apropósito, lo sabía, pero no dolía menos cada vez que sucedía.

—Eran todo para mí, Dick, lo quería como si fuera mi padre, él y Alfred eran mi mundo, mi hogar. ¿Sabes cómo se siente perderlo todo? ¿Tienes idea de cómo es ver que tu hogar no lo sea más?— había llorado la primera vez que los vio, a Batman y al nuevo Robin, cruzando juntos los techos de la ciudad —Todo lo que yo era no fue suficiente, lo sé, yo no podía ser tú, no podía ser mejor ¿Sabes por qué me fui esa vez?—

—Jason— sí y no, él sabía las cosas de forma general, no era algo que quisiera escuchar, no ahora especialmente, porque sentía que sus palabras le dolían, sentía que en parte era culpa suya también.

—Me mandó a monitorear Dick, porque yo no podía, ni quería, controlar mi temperamento— no iba a negar la verdad, nunca fue su intención —Él iba a retirarme de ser Robin y si no podía ser Robin entonces ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Yo no tenía ningún lugar ahí —Dick había dicho su nombre, intentando que guardara silencio, pero lo ignoró —Entonces recibí unas fotografías, mi madre ¡Mi madre estaba con vida! — y esas emociones que había pensado que estaban lejos volvían a golpearlo —Estaba bien entonces, si no podía tener un hogar en la mansión yo podía volver con mi madre. De cualquier forma, sabes cómo terminó— porque no quería tener seguir abriendo esas heridas.

—Nada fue lo mismo después de ti, Jason, nada. No él, no yo, no Alfred. Tú eras nuestra familia— tuvo que detenerse, porque su voz se estaba quebrando, respiró profundamente un par de veces para no llorar.

—Si fuera cierto no hubiese habido otro Robin, Dick. Cuando volví fue como si nada hubiera cambio, excepto que no era yo. ¿Sabes por qué llamé a Tim remplazo? — desde luego que no esperó a que el mayor le contestara —No fue porque me remplazara a mí, sino porque solo era _otro_ remplazo de ti, como lo fui yo—

—Eso no es verdad— no había manera de hacerle saber, hacerle entender, que nunca había sido así.

—Lo es, si estuviera equivocado entonces no hubiera dejado al Joker con vida, no después de todo lo que pasó, de todo lo que hizo— no necesitaba repetirles la interminable lista de crímenes del payaso —Pero para él nada de eso es importante, ninguno de nosotros lo es— "sólo Tú" hubiese podido decir, pero no se trataba de herir a Nightwing, no era contra él.

—No me pidas que te explique algo que no entiendo, Jason. Todo lo que puedo decirte es lo que sé, no el cómo lo sé. Y te aseguro que no es verdad. No fue el mismo después eso, incluso con los años que pasaron, incluso si estás aquí, nunca será igual— estaba seguro de que si él hubiese visto a Bruce, a Alfred, todos ellos alejados, destrozados por su pérdida, entonces no lo dudaría, pero era algo que no podía mostrarle —Tú eras…— no podía decirle, tenía que ser Bruce. Por desgracia ellos nunca tendrían esa plática, ni aunque los encerraran en la misma habitación por centurias —Tim nunca quizo remplazarte, incluso si lo hubiera deseado eso jamás hubiera pasado— estaba seguro de ello.

—No importa, el pasado es historia, Dick. No estoy esperando nada de él— hacía tiempo que lo había decidido, esa noche sólo estuvo más emocional al respecto, irónicamente sin un corazón, por los eventos, no volvería a suceder.

—Jason— lo llamó por su nombre en un tono grave, tenía que responder a su pregunta con sinceridad —No quiero perderte de nuevo— se acercó a él lentamente, mirando ese gesto de confusión en el menor —Tenía miedo de que…— "murieras otra vez" se quedó implícito —No quiero perderte—

Lo abrazó, con fuerza, aprovechándose de su confusión. No quería explicarle por qué, aunque las razones le sobraran, no podía ponerle un nombre a aquella emoción, porque entonces tendría que decirle algunas cosas, confesarle algunas otras y sabía que Jason no soportaba su cursilería "ridícula", especialmente estando en un lugar despejado.

—No necesito que me compadezcas ni que me confortes— él sencillamente no entendía como pasaban de una plática a otra sin una pausa. Dick estaba en un parámetro totalmente aparte de confuso, especialmente ahora.

—No lo hago— sonrió sin poder evitarlo, algunas veces él se comportaba como ese mocoso majadero que fue, no lo soportaba cuando se ponía de ese modo pero ahora le era extrañamente adorable —Quería decirte, sobre lo de hacer rato— susurró sin mirarlo a la cara, sin soltarlo.

—No tienes que aclarar nada— no quería oírlo, no ahora.

—No pretendía rechazarte— en ese momento se giró su cabeza para que ambos quedaran de frente, casi rozándose —No pensé en ti de esa forma antes— tenía que decirle la verdad, mentirle nunca llevaba a nada bueno, sus mentiras siempre le habían traído muchos problemas, no quería que pasara con él —Pero esta noche me di cuenta de que no quiero perderte—lo soltó de su abrazo, le concedería la opción de apartarse, se lo debía.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo— había soñado muchas veces con eso cuando era un adolecente, ahora no podía ser más que una pesadilla.

—Te quiero, Jason. No como a un hermano. Conozco la diferencia y sé que te quiero— amarlo nunca había sido difícil, ese niño era fácil de querer cuando lo conocías lo suficiente y el hombre que era ahora seguía siendo de esa misma manera —No tienes que creerme ahora, pero no dejaré de quererte por eso—.

—Soy un asesino, Dick, un mercenario, todo lo que no podrías aprobar— y si pensaba que su noche no podía empeorar ahí estaba la muestra de lo mucho que se equivocaba.

—No voy renunciar esta vez, no a ti— estaba lo suficientemente cerca aún, sólo necesitó inclinarse un poco para besarlo, esta vez con todo lo que significaba.

XXVIII

La Madre y su hijo, el Padre

En la cueva las cosas no mejoraron con la aparición y desaparición de la Dama de la ciudad. Jason le había arrojado la corona, alegando que no la quería, que se la devolviera a ella, tal como les había dicho que harían, no lo culpaba por esa reacción, era algo natural; después de eso él se fue y Dick, aun en su traje de Nightwing, se fue tas él.

Damian y Tim se quedaron en la cueva, con cincuenta preguntas, cada uno, a las cuales exigían una respuesta, pero él no podía contestarles ahora, tenía que detener al segundo de sus hijos de lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de cometer, tal vez no tenía su corazón, pero su furia era evidente y cuando se ponía en ese estado solía destrozar lo que se le pusiera enfrente.

Dejó a los dos menores en la cueva, sin decirles palabra alguna, para su suerte Alfred era capaz de encargarse de todas esas veces en las que él no podía controlarlos de la forma en la que deseaba.

Fue más sigiloso de lo habitual, ellos lo hubieran escuchado acercarse de haber ido en vehículo, gracias a los sensores sabía exactamente en dónde se encontraban. Hallarlos en completo silencio, uno frente al otro fue algo sorpresivo; no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de la discusión estallara.

Cada palabra le dolió como una navaja perforando su costado, quería acercarse a ellos, haciendo notar su presencia, para decirle a Jason que no era verdad, nunca fue un remplazo de Dick. ¡Él ni siquiera quería que se convirtiera en in vigilante, demonios! ¡Era su hijo! ¡Su hijo, maldita sea! ¡No tenía que justificar su lugar, ni ocupar un vacío! Escuchó hasta el final, cada palabra, sin moverse de dónde estaba y no porque no deseara, sino porque la mano suave y firme de Ella se lo impidió, Ella quería que solo escuchara y observara, sin intervenir.

No sabía cómo sus acciones habían sido tan mal interpretadas, cómo es que las personas a su alrededor no podían entender lo mucho que significaban para él, pero no era un estúpido, era su culpa, su forma de amar intensamente hacía un enorme constante con su falta de demostraciones de afecto, no solo en las cosas importantes, también en los pequeños detalles. Se preguntó nuevamente, torturándose con ello, si hubiera cambiado algunas cosas, unas pocas palabras, Jason nunca hubiese muerto, seguiría en casa, tal vez hubiesen conocido a Tim, tal vez no. De cualquier forma, el pasado era algo que no podía cambiar.

Verlos besarse fue como recibir un golpe, duro y sin preparación, del mismo Superman.

Eran sus hijos, eran hermanos.

¿Era esto su culpa también?

Ellos se fueron pocos minutos después, dejándolo a él congelado por la impresión, retenido en el mismo lugar por la mano de la Señora.

— _No es tu culpa Bruce, no es culpa de nadie. Richard y Timothy tuvieron tiempo para construir un lazo de hermandad. Con Damian pasó mucho tiempo, logrando que el niño lo mirara como a alguien a quien seguir, un hermano al que, aunque reacio, puede imitar—_ él sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto — _Pero entre Richard y Jason eso no sucedió, siempre estuvieron distantes, su resentimiento, su competencia por tu atención, todo eso los mantuvo lejos de ser hermanos. Aunque Richard y tú no estuvieran en un buen lugar en aquel entonces, sus caminos se cruzaron de forma estrepitosa—_ no había sido fácil, ella lo sabía, él también — _No es culpa tuya, te aseguro que no hace mucho esto no hubiera sucedido. Puedes hacerme responsable de esto si así lo crees—_ porque él tenía que saber, lo dejaría en sus manos — _Richard se ha mostrado interesado en él desde que lo dejé sostener su corazón—_ Batman se giró hacia ella lentamente.

—¿Qué? — no podía creerlo, estaba recibiendo una noticia tras otra, su cordura no duraría tanto, iban a tener que llevarlo a Arkham por la fuerza. Impedir que seres de otra dimensión, de otro planeta o de universo, invadieran la tierra era una cosa, luchar contra súper humanos solo con sus puños era algo cotidiano, pero recibir noticias como esas, una tras otra sin descanso, lo acabarían, ¿Qué diablos seguiría ahora?

— _Él vino a verme, a preguntarme por qué tomé el corazón de Jason, no podría entenderlo si sólo se lo explicaba. Algo tan frágil y bello sostenido en tus manos te cambia, Bruce. Tal vez sea algo imperdonable, pero no me arrepiento de ello—_ ella esperó pacientemente los minutos que hicieran falta para que él organizara sus pensamientos.

—Cada cosa que has hecho estos días ha complicado mi vida, la de ellos también. No creo que tus acciones carezcan de propósito, ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? ¿A dónde quieres llegar? — estaba agotado, lideraría con sus problemas emocionales después, cuando estuviera Alfred con sus valiosos consejos y una taza de té para calmar sus nervios.

— _Lo creas o no, todo lo que quiero es que sean felices, Bruce. No sé si algún día lo entenderás, no puedo entender muchas cosas de ustedes, los mortales, no puedo pedir que entiendan la vida de la forma en la que yo la veo, porque nunca será igual, pero todo lo que busco, mis pequeños, es su felicidad—_ ella tomó sus manos, dejando que un suave brillo las cubriera, dejando entre ellas un orbe que parecía hecho de cristal, quebrado desde lo profundo de su interior.

—¿Qué es esto? — él podía sentir el frío y el calor, ver los colores mezclándose en la esfera de tal forma que parecía que alguien había vaciado muchas gotas de pintura y lo había agitado violentamente, el negro cubriendo gran parte, brotando de la grieta, además de un tono de verde luminiscente. Lo más desconcertante fue sentir como si estuviera vibrando, golpeando con un ritmo peculiar, entre sus palmas.

— _Tú nunca has tenido la dicha de sostener a tus hijos Bruce, no los has visto nacer. Es algo muy parecido a esto, son pequeños, fáciles de romper como cristal, pero tan hermosos que pueden cambiar el mundo una y otra vez—_ ella sabía que si él hubiese cargado al menos a uno de ellos su vida estaría más llena de luz, de dicha, su dolor y amargura hubiese menguado por mucho — _Este es el corazón de Jason… ¿No te parece que es hermoso? —_ tal vez todo lo que acaba de pasar lo ayudaría a mejorar.

Él no podía describir la forma en la se sentía. Podía sentir su latido, sentir su alegría, su dolor, el brillo de sus recuerdos más felices y la oscuridad de su amargura. Le hacía pensar en todo el tiempo perdido, en el tiempo que aún tenía. También le hacía desear poder sostenerlo para siempre entre sus manos, en dónde pudiera mantenerlo a salvo del mundo, no solo a él, a todos ellos.

Deseaba con toda su alma haber tenido la oportunidad de tener a los cuatro de ellos desde que nacieron, verlos crecer, hacerles sentir seguros, amados, su familia, su hogar.

— _Los murciélagos viven en cuevas, en lugares oscuros, apartados de la luz, pero los petirrojos necesitan volar, ver el mundo y algunas veces van a lastimarse, pero no quiere decir que no volverán, Bruce—_ el orbe que estaba en las manos de Batman se convirtió en un ave luminiscente, aleteando un par de veces, volando hacia el interior de la Señora — _Si le devuelvo a Jason su corazón él y Richard podrían seguir esa relación, dejar que sus sentimientos crezcan, sin importar a dónde los lleven, ya sea que permanezcan juntos o con el tiempo se convierta en un recuerdo enterrado, un accidente entre ellos tal vez—_ ella suavizó su voz, como si le contara un secreto — _Pero mi pequeño **Caballero** lleva enamorado mucho tiempo, aunque tal vez él aún no se da cuenta de que esas emociones siguen ahí. Mi **Ave** ha conocido el Amor varias veces, es posible que esta vez lo quiera conservar, es la posibilidad de su futuro. Pero si yo no se lo devolviera, ese futuro nunca se dará, las emociones de Jason se irán poco a poco al pasar de los meses, hasta que ni las apariciones fugaces queden, no importa si Richard quiere quedarse a su lado, no podrá soportar la indiferencia; el dolor será breve, ellos nunca se quedarán juntos—_ lo miró a los ojos, como si pudiera ver a través de la máscara — _Sabiendo esto ¿Aun quieres que le devuelva su corazón? —_ lo dejaría completamente en sus manos.

Bruce no necesitó pensarlo ni siquiera un minuto entero. Esperaba que ella cumpliera su palabra.

* * *

Esto pasará en marzo, 2017...

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que las grandes amenazas, el mundo y su ciudad estaban bien, hasta que él llegó, un hombre de otro mundo, un _Rey Usurpador_ …

En un tiempo en el que los autos de ruedas solo se ven en museos y el mar a dejado de ser únicamente para los Atlantes. En donde el brillo del sol llegaba aun entre la espesa neblina de Gótica. Ahora todo lo que había era ceniza cayendo, el quejido agónico de las personas que habían sobrevivido al primer impacto y la muerte, con semblante sombrío, vagaba ente los restos del lugar…

Él iba corriendo sin mirar atrás, tratando de no llorar, a lo lejos se veía a ese maldito Usurpador peleando contra el último hombre que llevaba el legado de su familia, el último Batman. Él siguió corriendo, tenía una misión, debía de seguir adelante, aunque supiera que ese invasor mataría a su padre pronto.

.

Jason, quien estaba en una misión para detener a unos traficantes de armas, no tuvo tiempo de poner su plan en marcha, Nightwing, un "caballero" maldito como siempre, apareció para ayudar, se veía un poco diferente, más… ¿Atlético? Sí, podría decirse que sus movimientos estaban más intensos, pero menos elegantes. ¡Demonios! ¡Le había dicho que no los quería ahí! ¡A ninguno! Ese idiota no parecía preocupado por el lanzamisiles, otra típica de Dick Grayson. No pasó mucho tiempo, quizás treinta segundos, para que uno de los proyectiles le pegara directamente en el costado derecho.

—¡Nightwing! —Jason gritó, tratando de acercarse a él, a pesar de la balacera, para verificar que estuviera con vida.

.

Ninguno de ellos podía dar crédito a lo que veía, ese niño no podía ser quien decía ser, su rostro, sus gestos, eran _idénticos,_ aunque sin duda era más joven que su hermano, ahí presente. Gótica les había dicho que era una "redundancia", algo muy peligroso para aquel que estaba ocupando el mismo espacio dos veces, porque su vida se acortaba rápidamente.

.

" _Un día un hombre de otro mundo llegó, destruyendo todo a su paso, él tenía más fuerza, más poder del que ninguno de nosotros imaginó… Mató a casi todos los héroes de mi tiempo._

 _No tienen que creerme, eso no tiene importancia, todo lo que necesito es tomarlas y regresar, es nuestra única oportunidad._

 _No sé si podré ganarle, pero lo voy a intentar, por mi ciudad, mi familia._

 _Gótica lo llamó un **Superman** …"_

 _._

—¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! — Jason peguntó prácticamente gritando, haciendo saltar de sorpresa al héroe desconocido, al parecer no se había percatado de su parecencia.

—Red Hood, soy Nightwing…—.

—No es verdad— ¿En serio creía que podía engañarlo? Qué tipo tan atrevido —Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, piénsalo bien, si no me gusta tu respuesta te volaré los sesos. ¿Quién diablos eres tú y que demonios haces vestido de _esa_ forma? —.

—Soy Nightwing, del siglo XXVII—.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulos del 29 al 31 + Episodio 0.

Este es el final, pero tranquilos, en marzo publicaré la segunda parte de esta historia, si es que desean leerla.

Avances al final del capítulo.

Y tardó un par de días más porque estaba haciendo precisamente ese avance.

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de DC y sus respectivos autores intelectuales.

* * *

XXIX

El día después

Pasaba del medio día, la brillantez que llegaba desde la ventana era un claro indicador. Dick se giró en su cama, notando que tenía menos espacio del habitual, por supuesto, esa era una habitación de hotel no su apartamento de Blüdhaven, además no estaba solo, Jason Todd estaba durmiendo en la otra mitad de la cama, respirando lenta y profundamente.

Eso lo alarmó durante unos segundos, un pánico que no había sentido en años se insertó en su pecho cual si fueran agujas. Se fue acordando de lo que sucedió inmediatamente, dándole tranquilidad… ¿Eso de verdad había pasado? ¿No estaba soñando? De lo que estaba seguro era que se acababa de meter en un problema descomunal del cual no podría salir indemne, no se trataba únicamente de que tendría que tratar con Jason cuando despertara, su falta de afecto o quizás la indiferencia que mostrara, no, eso era un problema prácticamente nulo.

Cuando Bruce se enterara, no "si", "cuando", era lo correcto a decir. Iba a estar furioso, decepcionado, herido, confundido, se sentiría culpable por eso, como siempre, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con él.

Alfred iba a mirarlo reprobatoriamente, eso sí que iba a dolerle, podía soportar decepcionar a Bruce, le dolería pero no sería la primera vez, en cambio a Alfred, no podría mirarlo a la cara después de esto.

Su hilera de problemas se ramificaba largamente por cada persona que los conocía y que sabían que eran "hermanos".

No estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que no pensaba renunciar a él, no iba a hacerlo, no se estaba arrepintiendo, lo único que esperaba era que todo eso no estallara en su cara, solo unas pocas horas de tranquilidad antes de la tormenta, aunque conociendo su suerte…

No pasó ni un par de minutos despierto cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos en aquella habitación.

— _No te preocupes, no vengo a molestarlos—_ ella estaba en las sombras, lejos de la brillante luz del Sol. Él siempre había pensado que ella nunca se aparecía si no era de noche, buen día había escogido ella para sacarlo de su error — _No sé despertará pronto, pero no vamos a correr el riesgo ¿Verdad, Richard? —_ ella parecía muy segura de lo que estaba afirmando.

—Hubiera preferido que escogieras un momento en el que llevara algo más que una sábana para cubrirme— le sonrió, porque debía de haber algo divertido en eso, que no lo pudiera hallar justo ahora no significaba que no existía.

— _Te he visto en menos, pequeño, pero eso no me importa, te digo—_ ella se rio suavemente, sus ojos brillaban alegremente y el temió por lo que ella podría hacerle en ese momento, sus travesuras distaban de ser inocentes — _Hacía mucho que no lo miraba dormir con tanta paz—_ y esa declaración era un poco espeluznante si lo pensaba detenidamente — _Tú también luces más radiante, Richard. La felicidad pura y sincera no proviene del agravio, ni de la maldad. Ser feliz no es un pecado, no lo debes de olvidar_ — si tan solo vivir fuera tan simple como ella lo hacía parecer.

—A veces envidio tu manera tan sencilla de ver la vida— estaba siendo completamente sincero, ella lo sabía.

 _—Aquel día también dormía profundamente, le puse la corona mientras vestía el traje de Robin, estando dentro de Batmobile—_ ella sonrió al recordarlo — _Después de eso, Bruce, lo cargó hasta su habitación, dejándolo en su cama, fue hasta entonces que retiré la corona de su cabeza—_ ella miró a Dick, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verlo— era en parte su culpa, se había perdido de muchas cosas por sus rencillas con Bruce, pero estaba agradecido de que ella compartiera ese relato con él.

— _Pídelo una vez más, tal vez esta vez no te pida el corazón de alguien más. Pídelo correctamente y puede que te deje tener su corazón—_ justo lo que él se temía, otra trampa, otro de sus juegos en los que él no tenía ni la mínima oportunidad, quizás era cosa de ella el que Bruce jugara a los acertijos cada que hablaba.

—No puedo pedirte algo cuando no puedo pagar el precio que me pides, pero podrías hacer algo por mí que otra persona no podrá— ella lo miró, intrigada por sus palabras —Dale mi corazón a Jason, no será lo mismo, no funcionará igual, pero si él lo lleva siempre consigo podrá sentir lo mucho que significa para mí, podrá saber las cosas que no vio cuando no estaba— y se refería por supuesto al tiempo en el que estuvo muerto —Tal vez así pueda entender lo mucho que nos hizo falta, lo mucho que significa para todos nosotros— no le importaba si con el tiempo sus emociones desaparecían, con que Jason supiera lo mucho que era amado le bastaba.

— _Tal vez algún día, con la repetición constante, él llegue a creer, Richard. Eres más listo de lo que la gente te da el crédito y más idiota también—_ él le sonrió en respuesta, sabiendo que ella podría no aceptar — _Lo dejaré a tu cuidado, porque tú serás al único al que probablemente quiera escuchar—_ y ella juntó sus manos, creando una pequeña ave hecha de luz, la cual revoloteó grácilmente a su alrededor— _Nos veremos pronto, mi **Rey Robin** —_ lo dijo mirando a Dick aunque parecía estarse refiriendo a Jason, ella siempre sería confusa para él — _Dile a Bruce que guarde la corona un poco más—_ y desapareció poco a poco, como si se tratara de un fantasma

El ave revoloteó un poco más hasta quedarse en sus manos, le estaba entregando el corazón de Jason para que fuera él quien se lo entregara.

Él no perdió el tiempo en la contemplación, aunque quería sostenerlo en sus manos cada segundo que pasaba, sabía que era importante no caer en la tentación de la avaricia y retenerlo. Puso el ave sobre el pecho de Jason, empujando suavemente hacia el interior; el joven respiro profundamente, retuvo el aliento y suspiró, abriendo los ojos, pareció bastante confundido por breves instantes.

—¿Dick? — no es que hubiese olvidado, exactamente, lo que había pasado, era que le parecía que estaba soñando o algo así.

—¿Tuviste un bonito sueño, Little Wing? — no pudo resistirse a molestarlo un poco, sonriendo coquetamente al tiempo que tocaba la punta de su nariz, apenas presionando, con su índice izquierdo, preparándose para el manotazo que seguro vendría al instante.

Jason abrió los ojos tanto que pudieron haberse salido de sus cuencas, su rostro había palidecido al principio, después se había sonrojado en distintos tonos, seguramente acordándose de todas las cosas que había dicho, no tanto las que había hecho, Dick sospechaba que el tono de sus mejillas y sus orejas tenía más que ver con las confesiones de sus sentimientos que con cualquier otra cosa, oh sí, también con todo lo que se habían dicho unas horas antes y, oh sí, _todo_ lo que habían hecho después de eso.

Pero después de un par de minutos de embarazoso silencio el rostro de Jason se puso pálido de nuevo; Dick ya había retirado su índice de su nariz y se contentó con contemplarlo, memorizando sus expresiones, así ese muchacho lucía mucho más joven de lo que era, casi se sintió mal porque Jason no estaba muy por encima de la mayoría de edad.

—Bruce va a matarme por esto, va a matarte por esto, nos matará y nadie encontrará nuestros cuerpos— no había sido su intención, pero había sonado tan infantil.

—Ese es un problema para otro momento, Jay. Justo ahora deberíamos centrarnos en nosotros, sólo en nosotros— contrario a lo que esperaba, Jason, se levantó, sin importarle que estuviera desnudo, buscó rápidamente su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

—No, no quiero lidiar con esto ahora, no quiero verte y no te quiero cerca— eso había sonado con más emoción de la esperada, no era solo su ira, había confusión, vergüenza y resentimiento, fue cuando se dio cuentas que podía sentir el latido de su corazón con mucha fuerza. Había logrado ponerse la ropa interior y su pantalón nada más.

—También pensé que podías reaccionar así— Dick no estaba sonriendo ahora y no pretendió detenerlo, tampoco levantarse de la cama, si él quería irse era mejor que lo hiciera, ya podrían hablar, o no hacerlo, de todo eso después.

—Mi corazón…— él susurró par así mismo, para después mirar al mayor y caminar de vuelta al acama, sin subirse a ella —¿Cómo fue que?... ¿Por qué? — ¿Qué había hecho ese idiota? No solo iban a estar muertos, seguramente irían al peor de los infiernos, él podía apostarlo.

—Le dije lo mucho que te amo— lo decía en serio, aunque no era la verdad al pie de la letra, sólo su versión más corta de contar —Y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice o te dije, te quiero, Jason—

—Eres un idiota, Dick, realmente— él se dejó caer en el colchón, rodando sobre de él para quedar bocarriba, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, era frustrante en un nivel completamente nuevo. ¿Podían volver a la parte en dónde estaban tratando de matarse?

—Voy a tomar lo que pueda conseguir, Jay, no tienes que responderme ahora— estaba sonriendo de nuevo, aunque de una manera más suave, no era un "no" definitivo, por ahora eso le bastaba.

—¿No puedes quedarte callado por cinco malditos minutos? Quiero no pensar, tal vez si nos vamos lo suficientemente rápido no acabemos muertos— estaría mintiendo si negara que su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, esas cosas, como declararse a uno de los amores de su juventud y acabar en la cama con el tipo en cuestión durante el tiempo que no tenía un corazón, justo después de saber una verdad que le habían ocultado por años los adultos en los que habían confiado, y solo estaba citando un ejemplo "no específico", eran cosas que solo le pasaban a él, de verdad.

—Puedo ayudarte a no pensar, Little Wing— estaba seguro de que podía pensar en al menos diez maneras diferentes de distraerlo sin la necesidad de tocarlo, ahora que si él de verdad quería olvidar hasta su nombre seguramente que podría arreglárselas para superar su primera noche.

—Cállate, maldición— al diablo con todo, tal vez se había golpeado y todo eso era un sueño mientras estaba en coma o el universo hizo implosión y la realidad misma se alteró de una forma que…

Un gemido involuntario proveniente sus propios labios lo distrajo, Dick había lamido justo detrás de su oreja, dándole un beso sobre la húmeda piel justo después.

El universo podía estallar nuevamente, el puto payaso podía salir de Arkham y bailar en tutú frente a las naciones unidas mientras Batman se reía histéricamente, Superman podía volar directo al Sol con Lex Lutor en sus brazos ya de paso; él con gusto iba a dejarse distraer por el chico que protagonizó casi todos los sueños húmedos de su juventud. Y Dick Grayson sin duda sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Ellos no se darían cuenta hasta mucho más tarde que tenían llamadas perdidas, mensajes de voz y hasta algunos videos, en sus celulares, nada serio estaba pasando, eran solo Tim, Barbara y Alfred queriendo saber si estaba bien, además de algunas amenazas de Damian.

Por parte de Bruce habían recibido un solo mensaje cada uno, "Espero que seas feliz, cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomes" era un buen resumen de ambos mensajes de voz, confirmando que era casi imposible esconder algo de él.

XXX

Hogar

Alfred estaba terminando de limpiar el salón principal, apenas había un poco de polvo por lo que no era un gran esfuerzo, estaba bastante contento, esa noche todos sus chicos estarían en la cueva y aunque no fuera exactamente en los mejores términos cuando menos se estarían comportando.

Sus rostros al ver al amo Bruce era algo que no olvidaría, además de que había tomado fotografías.

Aquella noche, en la que todo sucedió, Jason había salido después de arrojar su corona y Dick salió detrás de él. Batman había salido detrás de ambos minutos después y volvió antes de que una hora transcurriera. Se veía diferente, no estaba tenso, era una calma extraña; Alfred lo había observado por años y sabía que algo le pasaba, quizás había discutidos con ellos, llegando a los golpes, quizás sólo tuvieron una larga "plática" que no llevó a ningún lado, pero apenas entrar él se había dirigido a los dos chicos, que aún estaban en la cueva, investigando todo lo que podían sobre los entes sobrenaturales que los rodeaban.

Bruce, no Batman, había ido directo hacia Tim, abrazándolo con fuerza, murmurando lo mucho que sentía no ser el mejor padre que pudiera tener, pero que estaba muy orgulloso de él, de sus logros como Tim, no como Red Robin únicamente; le aseguró que estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara, incluso si tenía que cruzar el planeta o la galaxia para ayudarlo. Tim estaba extrañado, conmocionado también, devolviendo el abrazo un poco flojo, más que nada por la sorpresa, es anoche había sido por demás agotadora.

Minutos después se acercó a Damian, abrazándolo también, con más fuerza de la esperada. Le dijo que le hubiera gustado desde que era un niño, haberlo tenido en sus brazos desde el principio, verlo crecer y estar presente en su formación. Le aseguró de que estaba muy orgulloso y agradecido de ser su padre, porque, sin importar lo que había pasado antes en su vida, era su hijo y sabía que no estaba tomando el papel de Robin a la ligera, sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo y siguiendo sus reglas, sabía que no era fácil para él; Le dejó en claro que ese era su hogar, Gótica siempre sería su hogar al igual que esa casa o cualquier lugar en dónde ellos estuvieran.

Habían sido momentos emotivos, muy importantes en la vida de Bruce y en la de Batman.

Una semana después Dick y Jason llegaron después de una patrulla. Bruce se había acercado a ellos lentamente, ambos parecieron esperar a que les gritara o tal vez que les llamara la atención, Alfred podía saberlo al ver la forma en la que se habían tensado, parecieron cuadrarse ligeramente pero en sus rostros se veía que estaban listos para replicar, una pelea se aproximaba y, el mayordomo lo sabía bien, no iba a haber ganador.

Sin embargo, Bruce, abrazó a Dick primero, por un minuto o dos nada más, sorprendiendo a sus hijos mayores, era algo que no estaban esperando en lo absoluto. Le dijo que estaba orgullo del hombre en el que había convertido, aunque no compartieran sus puntos de vista, que esperaba que fuera feliz, porque era la única persona que podía decidir si seguía adelante o si se quedaba eternamente en lado de la culpa era el mismo.

Después abrazó a Jason, asustando al chico sin lugar a dudas, pero no se apartó. Le dijo que años atrás hubiera dado todo para traerlo de devuelta, que deseaba que hubiese venido a casa en lugar de apartarse y que sabía que el pasado no podía cambiarse. También sabía que nunca iban a estar de acuerdo en sus métodos aunque podía entender sus motivaciones a la perfección. Murmuró algo que nadie más pudo oír y Jason lo abrazó de vuelta, con mucha fuerza, no era que estuvieran haciendo las paces del todo, pero era un gran paso para ellos, para todos. Bruce le dijo entonces que nunca había dejado de quererlo, era su hijo, su hijo y de nadie más, por lo que esperaba que fuera feliz también, con Dick o quien quisiera, que no debía dejar que sus propias inseguridades interfirieran.

Y después de eso llegaron Tim y Damian, quienes seguramente solo estaban esperando a que el momento emotivo terminara para entrar.

Alfred les sirvió té y galletas, las cuales todos ellos tomaron gustosos, sin sospechar nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tim fue el primero en bostezar, alegando que se sentía cansado, se reclinó en la computadora, evidentemente se estaba quedando dormido ahí mismo y Dick, como el hermano que era, se apuró a sujetarlo hasta que el tercero quedó profundamente dormido en el piso.

Damian estaba comentando algo sobre el poco aguante que tenía Drake cuando comenzó a desplomarse, pareció confundido por pocos minutos pero el sueño lo venció en breve, quedando completamente dormido en el piso también.

Dick se resistió lo más que pudo, miró a Bruce, quien estaba tomando su té como si nada estuviera pasando, el mayor sabía que Bruce sabía lo que pasaba, por lo que miró a Alfred, el mayordomo estaba sonriendo suavemente… ¿Así eran las cosas? Bien, entonces no había necesidad de entrar en pánico, miró a Jason, quien sólo enarcó una ceja, haciendo una pregunta con solo ese gesto, a lo que el primero sonrió perezosamente y le dio las buenas noches, dejándose caer finalmente.

Jason miró a los dos hombres mayores y luego a la taza que aún sostenía en sus manos, su visión se estaba haciendo ligeramente borrosa, pero no se sentía terriblemente cansado, ¿Los habían sedado? ¿Por qué? Él tenía una mejor resistencia a las drogas "gracias" a las aguas del Pozo que aún corrían por sus venas y a su entrenamiento posterior.

—¿Por qué? — fue todo lo que dijo, mirando a Alfred, era él quien tenía que haberlos drogado, él sirvió el té y las galletas. Eso lo hizo pensar un poco, esa no podía ser la primera vez que hacía eso, seguro que no lo era, si lo pensaba y recordaba, muchas veces se sintió cansado de pronto, cuando era Robin, pero nunca se imaginó que hubiese una razón, no siendo Alfred quien los alimentaba.

—Porque de vez en cuando, Jason, me gustaría que mis muchachos se quedaran en casa— él ya había traído mantas y almohadas, ya que le sería imposible mover a todos ellos de ahí, no con su edad, incluso en sus buenos años no hubiera pensado en mover a ellos cinco —Ahora, póngase cómodo y descanse un poco— Jason frunció el ceño, sin embargo no discutió y aceptó la manta que le estaba extendiendo, acomodándose junto al costado izquierdo de Dick, ya que a la derecha estaba Tim.

El mayordomo repartió el resto de las mantas y almohadas por igual, asegurándose de que todos estuvieran lo más cómodos posible.

Bruce se levantó entonces, pensando en que si Alfred los sedaba, o si los llegaba a envenenar, aun sabiendo lo que estaban por tomar ninguno de ellos se negaría, tomarían lo que su viejo amigo les diera sin importar que eso fuera lo que los llevara a su tumba, después de todo seguramente tendría una razón, una muy buena. Él caminó, sabiendo que no tardaría mucho tiempo más, agarró a Damian y se acercó a los otros tres, se puso del lado en el que las cabezas de sus tres hijos estaban y se dejó vencer, sin soltar a su hijo más chico.

—Buenas noches amo Bruce— y por primera vez en muchos años sabía que en verdad serían buenas.

—Buenas noches Alfred— cerró los ojos y finalmente durmió con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

Alfred sonrió y asintió para sí mismo, tomó algunas fotografías, porque ese momento tendría que perdurar, apagó las luces y dejó las alarmas puestas.

Ahora, al día siguiente, Alfred seguía sonriendo mientras terminaba de limpiar, los cinco seguían durmiendo en la cueva. Él estaba seguro de que al menos dos de ellos ya deberían de haberse levantado, como el amo Bruce, a quien le dio una dosis baja, o Jason, cuyo cuerpo procesaría el sedante mucho más rápido, así que él podía asegurar que ninguno quería levantarse todavía.

Tenía más motivos para estar feliz, sin duda, él había hablado con Bruce unos pocos días atrás y lo que le había dicho había sido importante.

" _Cuando Jason volvió, preparó un plan meticuloso para tenernos ahí, a mí y al Joker. Hay muchas cosas que pudieron haber pasado, pudo habernos matado desde un principio si lo hubiese querido realmente. Lo pensé por mucho tiempo y nunca entendí porque hasta hace poco."_

El rostro de Bruce se había ensombrecido ligeramente, más culpa y pesar, sentimientos viejos y un nuevo nivel de madurez. No, él no siempre estaba en lo cierto, algunas pocas veces su flecha no daba en el centro de la diana.

" _Él nunca quizo vengarse, no de esa manera, quizás él mismo no estaba del todo consciente de ello; lo que estaba buscando era una prueba, una confirmación de que lo había querido, de que fue un niño amada por su familia. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por eso también, siempre creí que él lo sabía con seguridad, siempre di por sentado que mi hijo entendía esa parte de mí. Nunca pensé en ello antes, tal vez ninguno de ellos lo sabe, todos son mis hijos y yo daría todo lo que poseo, y aún más, para verlos a salvo."_

Él respiró profundamente entonces y miró a Alfred, esperando. Todo lo que podía decirle ya se lo había dicho antes, pero se lo repetiría las veces que fuera necesario.

" _Amo Bruce, el pasado no puede cambiarse, pero sé que nunca es tarde para abrazar a los niños y decirles que son amados, no importa si tienen doce o veintitrés o cincuenta, siempre serán sus hijos, nuestros niños."_

Sus cinco niños, Alfred era dichoso en gran medida ese día, porque su hijo perdido había vuelto a casa, sus cinco hijos estaban en casa.

XXXI

La Corte de los Eternos

En el mundo espiritual o, como ellos lo llaman, **Emu** , existen varias leyes y muy distintos tipos de seres, de Luz y de oscuridad, sin embargo, una de las partes más importantes eran las Cortes, dividas entre sí para separar a cada especie de ser espectral.

La Corte de los Eternos, los seres más poderosos e influyentes de la parte baja de Emu, ahí residían los que juzgaban las almas de los muertos y los que decidían el siguiente destino de los que estarán entre los vivos. La Muerte Mayor, la primera en existir, estaba en el círculo principal, siempre mirando todo sin interés, ahí estaba el Rey del Infierno también, un representante del cielo, el Arcángel de seis alas hecho de pura Luz, cuatro sombras con formas indefinidas, quienes representaban a los espectros ancestrales de la humanidad y, en lo más alejado de los lugares, estaba una silueta más, una mujer joven de mirada dulce aunque tiste.

Al centro estaba el Juez Supremo, Cuyo nombre jamás había sido escuchado por ningún mortal, pero popularmente se le conocía como el Señor del Tiempo, aquel que llevaba el Libro del Destino, encargado de Juzgar a todos los que ahí figuraban y, también, decidía quién y cuando debía estar en el mundo material.

Acababan de Juzgar a un hombre, no por sus hazañas ni sus pecados, sino por aquellas acciones que ocasionaron un cambio en el mundo, en el universo y en cualquiera de sus dimensiones. Era únicamente un hombre, sin poderes especiales ni capacidades sobrenaturales más allá de su naturaleza humana y mortal. Para ser solo un hombre mucho había hecho cambiar.

Su sentencia había sido volver al mundo Material, la llamada "tierra". No se trataba de un castigo, era lo que debía de estar en el libro del destino, su alma se había vuelto inmortal y entonces debía volver las veces que hiciera falta, hasta el día del Juicio Final. Su alma sería "lavada" en las eternas aguas de La Fuente de Luz, sus recuerdos serían limpiados y lo devolverían para ver qué tan glorioso podía llegar a ser, una vez más.

El juez entonces miró el en libro y su voz resonó hasta el último rincón del enorme salón.

—Dé un paso adelante _El Rey Robin,_ de Gótica— le sorprendió que más de uno se pusiera de pie, avanzando tal cual se había ordenado —Únicamente _El Rey Robin_ , de Gótica— repitió, comenzando a enfurecer, cada uno de ellos llevaba su corona puesta y se las quitaron para dejarlo leer lo que en ellas decía.

—Yo soy _El Rey Robin_ — dijeron al mismo tiempo, esperando.

El Juez respiró profundamente e hizo una nota mental, el espíritu de esa ciudad seguramente pensó que darle el mismo título a más de uno iba a ser divertido, pues bien, iba a darle algo con que entretenerse. Los juzgaría a todos como uno y compartirían el mismo destino por la eternidad.

XXXII

Episodio Cero

Después de varias noches era, de alguna manera, esperado que un enorme estruendo sacudiera la ciudad con una noticia aterradora: El Joker, recién fugado de Arkham pocas semanas atrás, había aparecido en una fábrica de químicos, alertando a toda la Policía de la ciudad.

Y Batman sabía que Red Hood estaba en la ciudad.

Cierto era que Jason estaba en un mejor lugar desde que había vuelto, pero, por seguridad y su salud mental, Bruce se había asegurado de que el chico y ese demente no coincidieran bajo ninguna circunstancia. Eso terminaba esa noche, la bestia del Pozo que vivía en Jason podía liberarse y si no se daba prisa para detenerlo muchas personas podían salir heridas gravemente.

Una explosión distrajo a Batman momentáneamente, pero una silueta que andaba entre las llamas fue lo que capturó toda su atención por unos minutos valiosos. Entre el humo y las llamas había un ente, porque una persona no podría estar ahí, girando como si fuera un monstruo alado, de no ser por un brillo característico de una hoja curva no hubiera distingo que clase de ente espectral se trataba. Una Muerte… Una Muerte estaba en Gótica.

El humo se apartó lo suficiente para que Batman pudiera apreciar el rostro de La Muerte, piel pálida y rizos dorados, la sonrisa fría y cruel, esa misma que había visto años atrás, cuando Jason _murió._ Y ese pensamiento le hizo temer ¿Habría venido La Muerte para llevárselo de nuevo? Entonces notó otra cosa particular, él estaba usando una corona, una corona que le pertenecía a uno de los Regentes de la Dama de la Ciudad.

¿De quién era esa corona? ¿A quién se la había robado?

—No tienes que ponerte tan serio, Bruce— La Muerte habló, sin dejar de sonreírle— Una vez que un humano ha sido llevado una vez no puede ser llevado dos veces por la misma mano, así que no he venido por tu hijo, aunque eso me encantaría, no he hallado a otro chico igual de testarudo y tenaz— sabía que lo estaba haciendo enojar, pero a La Muerte no podía importarle menos los sentimientos del mortal —Luchó hasta el final, aferrándose a vivir, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que todo estaba perdido no renegó, ni una sola vez, aceptó su destino tranquilamente, un caballero bien entrenado, sin duda tu obra ¿Verdad Majestad?— pocos hombres eran como él, entretenidos, pensando que podían desafiar a las fuerzas que ni siquiera comenzaban a entender.

—¿Qué haces con esa corona?— él no llevaba la propia puesta, por lo que asumir que le podía pertenecer a cualquiera de los cinco era acertado.

—Sólo he venido a dar un paseo, junto a uno de mis compañeros más prometedores— se estaba refiriendo al Joker, Batman lo sabía, esa era La Muerte que estaba cerca cada vez que ese maniático aparecía.

Él desapareció repentinamente, el ruido de varias armas se escuchaba a lo lejos, además de un par de explosiones menores. Jason había llegado ya seguramente, estaba más cerca cuando la noticia salió.

—No, no lo permitiré— se dijo a sí mismo y corrió de inmediato para detener cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando.

Había muchos de los hombres del Joker en el piso, algunos seriamente heridos y otros solo quejándose, al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo en que era mejor para ellos quedarse abajo y no intervenir. Se podía oír el ruido de piel contra piel, golpes sucesivos y desenfrenados, además de la risa arrítmica del payaso. Batman se apuró a cruzar la bodega, hallando a más hombres, estos estaban definitivamente muertos, y al final estaba Red Hood, golpeando al Joker salvajemente, dispuesto a matarlo con sus propias manos.

Muy atrás, entre las sombras, estaba La Muerte, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que Sujetaba la corona en una de sus manos descuidadamente, como estuviera esperando a que Jason matara al payaso para acercarse a él. Bruce no lo permitiría, no de nuevo.

Esa noche hubo más estallidos y Red Hood había escapado de su mentor, por poco en realidad. Esa noche Batman determinó que lo más seguro para Jason sería mandarlo a Arkham, bajo protección especial, al menos hasta que supiera porque la muerte estaba vagando con una de las coronas de la Dama en su ciudad.

Fin

* * *

Avances:

Gótica estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, en otros momentos estar ahí le hubiera complacido pero ahora sentía que su presencia era vigilada y eso no la complacía en lo absoluto. No le gustaba estar bajo la atenta mirada de ese joven, ella _sabía_ que no era el mismo niño con el que hablaba en las azoteas de la ciudad, pero, al mismo tiempo, era ese mismo niño, una _Redundancia_ , un ser duplicado, un imposible…

Pero ya había aprendido que cuando se trataba de la familia de Bruce lo "imposible" no existía.

―¿Qué es lo que deseas, mi pequeño _príncipe―_ ella lo intuía, ese niño no era un **_Rey_ ** aún, pero era hijo de uno, ese chico se convertiría en **_Rey_** cuando creciera un poco más, era lo único que diferencia a su pequeño niño de su tiempo y al niño que venía del "futuro", el aura dorada que emanaba de su alma.

―Necesito las Coronas de Robin, todas ellas, para poder salvar al mundo de mi tiempo, a mi familia, a ti― él estaba sentado frente a ella, pretendiendo que el resto de las personas no estaban, no quería fijarse en las meucas que la familia Wayne del siglo XXI estaban poniendo ahora.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "todas las coronas"?― Bruce se adelantó a preguntar, él sabía que la respuesta que iba a recibir no iba a gustarle en lo absoluto.

―En mi tiempo―dijo el chico del siglo XXVII al darse cuenta de que la Dama de la Ciudad no contestaría ―Las Coronas de Robin ya no existen, no obstante sé que no fue sólo una porque "no existe sólo un Robin"― dijo él, citando las palabras que la Dama de su tiempo le hubiese dicho alguna vez.

―¿Cuántas Coronas, Gótica?― Bruce presionó un poco más, esperando que ella se dignara a responder.

Los dos hijos del murciélago que estaban presentes hacían un esfuerzo para mantener la boca cerrada, a sus hermanos no les iba a gustar lo que escucharían, no podían culparlos. Dick no estaba presente porque estaba en su ciudad, Jason aún estaba en cuidados médicos. Damian se quedó callado únicamente porque lo había prometido, pero tenía tantas ganas de gritarle a todos.

Gótica se giró hacia Bruce, con una mirada de disculpa, ella entregó una Corona únicamente, pero nunca fue la única que había preparado, jamás se lo comentó, porque ella creía que a él no le concernía ya; ella planeaba entregárselas a sus otro Reyes cuando el momento llegara, pero esto… Esto lo cambiaba todo.

* * *

Ahí estaba, él no podía creerlo, estaba en la cueva, la original; en el siglo XXVII ellos tenían su "base" en una de las edificaciones de la familia Wayne, en la rama de los Al Ghul en realidad. Jamás esperó llegar a ver ese lugar, en su más puro y perfecto estado. ¡Podría ver el uniforme original del Primer, _Primer_ , Batman, el memorial original de "JT", era como un sueño hecho realidad, era su sueño histórico más anhelado hecho realidad.

Corrió hacia el memorial, fijándose en el nombre que la placa decía, no podía ser cierto, ¿Era una broma del destino? No, él sabía que no lo era, por supuesto que el nombre del memorial tenía que ser ese, las cosas que pasaban en su tiempo comenzaban a tener sentido…

―Todo comenzó aquí ¿Saben?― el chico del futuro dijo, dirigiéndose a Damian y Tim, quienes no dejaban de mirarlo con sospecha, ellos especialmente tendrían cuidado con él aunque al chico no le importaba en lo absoluto ―Robin, Batman, todo comienza aquí― él se giró para ver a sus "cuidadores".

―¿Qué quieres decir?― Damian cuestionó, casi gruñendo, nunca le había gustado ese tipo y tener dos de ellos le era casi como el infierno, maldición, Grayson debería ser quien estuviera vigilándolo, pero siendo como era seguro que lo perdía de vista, mejor no.

―Revelar mucho sobre el futuro podría afectar el curso del mismo― Tim comentó, sin verdadera convicción. Para ser honesto, la existencia del "chico" le intrigaba bastante, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?, quería respuestas ahora.

―¿Conocen la historia de Robin?― el chico preguntó, girándose de nuevo hacia el memorial, pareciendo triste en esos momentos, no le gustaba leer el nombre que ponía en esa placa ―Él es el principio, todo aquel que quiere llegar a convertirse en Batman conoce su historia, todo el que se convierte en Robin aprende de ella…― él estaba hablando sin saber que Jason estaba detrás de ellos, escuchándolo todo.

* * *

Por ahora es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado = ), ya saben en dónde encontrarme.


End file.
